Daniel The Rise and fall
by kingando666
Summary: This is a story about a young man from England, he joined the army to fight the French but then his life turns around. he finds out he is a mutant, a mutant who has the ability to absorb powers and evolve the powers he has to its ultimate evolution. will this mutant rise to be the greatest hero to ever exist, or fall to become the villain that all life would fear. find out by readi
1. Chapter ONE The introduction to a world

Chapter ONE

The introduction to a world of the

Unbelievable and extraordinary.

Have you ever had one of those moments in life or have you ever had a person tell you of a moment that sounded so amazing, so dramatic and so powerful that you thought that it would become an amazing story to tell the world. This is such a story! This story is of drama, action, love and power. This story is of the rise and fall of a great and powerful man who only wanted to save the world from the evil and destruction that the world was falling into. But that is enough of me spoiling the end of the story, for I should start telling you of how it all started. This is a story that a good and dear person told me about a man and his life's journey.

This story begins many, many years ago in the year of 1733, in a small English town used as a port on the east coast of England called Rochester. The town smelled of fish and of the sea, the sea spread out across the entire view from the shore line. The houses were made of wood and stone and were built heading up the shore. The town looked amazing and the view was even better. It is the 11th of March, a Friday in which a young man awoke to celebrate his 18th year of birth. This young man's name was Daniel. He is a scruffy looking boy with brown hair and eyes', standing at six feet tall, now in those days six feet tall was considered quite tall for the average male and amongst his friends he stood like a giant. Daniel was so excited for his birthday that not only did he jump up with joy but he also raced out of his parent's home without even allowing them to say happy birthday. Daniel's parents were a simple people working as Thatcher's for the town. Now for those who don't know what a Thatcher is, a Thatcher is a person who repairs, mends and restores buildings, boats and a many other things. They were the handymen of the day. Their names were Mary and Samuel Anderson. Now back to Daniel. In his rushed state he races off to the love of his life's home on the other side of town where the more wealthy families lived. Her name was Victoria. She was an amazing and non-judgmental lady who did not care of Daniel's status in town, or his wealth. All she cared for was his heart and soul and the kindness that he brought to her with each meeting they had. When Daniel arrived to Victoria's home he was greeted by her with hugs and kisses and an amazing present to which Daniel was surprised. Inside he found a gold ring, not a wedding ring but a ring with the letter D engraved into the face plating. Daniel was so happy that he picked Victoria up off the ground and started to spin around and kissed her. After this they both left for the beach head to have a picnic and enjoy the day together. The tide was rising as the day went past and you could see the water rising up the shore. There were flowers at the end of the beach nearest to town and shells throughout the beach. To Daniel and Victoria's right was the port and all of the boats and to their left were massive boulders. They had a blanket on the ground and cuddled up and enjoyed the calming sounds of the sea and the birds. They enjoyed some chicken sandwiches and some glasses of wine. They talked about how they would someday get married and have children. They talked about how they would run away from their parents and live more inland and raise a family there. As night fell and tea time came they left for home. During the walk to Victoria's house she hoped that Daniel would have a great night out at the inn and to not get to drunk. Daniel laughed and assured her that it would be ok. Hand in hand the continued their walk talking of the amazing times to come and the wish of never leaving each other's side. When they reached Victoria's home the kissed each other good night and Daniel left for home. His heart was racing and he was jumping with joy, he loved Victoria so dearly that he couldn't hold it in. yelling out at the top of his lungs, "I love you Victoria, I love you!"

After a hearty meal at home, Daniel went to the inn with his friends to celebrate some more and to enjoy his first ever beer. Now this inn was not your run of the mill inn it was also the only way for people in the town to get their mail. Yes a pub that also is a post office what funny days they were. Now the reason I mentioned the post office side of the inn was because this was where all the men that turn 18 find out that they have been drafted into the army. You can only imagine how the inn looked when a half a dozen people were getting letters to tell them to meet at the center of town to be sent off for training. Well as you might expect Daniel was one of these people. With fear in his heart and chills down his spine he read the letter. The letter told him to be in the town center in a week's time, to be sent off to a training camp and to only bring a small amount of personal items. He did not feel ready to fight in the army but he knew that there was no choice in the matter. He went home to tell his father and mother about the letter. His father being Ex-military was excited and proud that his son was going to follow in his footsteps. Though his mother was so scared she dropped to the floor in tears knowing that her only child was going to battle and may end up a corpse. His father said to his mother "this is an honor woman so shut your mouth and go to bed now." Daniel looked upon his mother with an expression that said to her to stand up to him, but she just walked to her room. That night Daniel was unable to sleep knowing the dangers of what he must face in the near future.

The next day Daniel was still in shock from the news of being drafted. He hated the army cause of how his father was towards him. He always had his strict rules and hit Daniel with a wooden stick when Daniel displeased him. Daniel never wanted to become his father, never wanted to be this cruel and evil man. All day Daniel walked around town trying to visit all his favorite places one last time in case he never returned. The last stop was to Victoria's. They talked for hours about how they would write to each other and love each other forever and always. They talked for many hours then late at night after a few drinks in the warmth of the fire, Victoria and Daniel went into her room and made love for the first time till the sun started to rise and the colors of the night and the small glimpse of sun shining on them and making Victoria glow ever so beautifully.

On the day that Daniel had to be in the town center, he packed his bag and made his way there. They were sent to a building where they received their uniforms and bags, then sent to a ship in the port to sail to the training facility. After only a week of training they were sent off on a ship to go to the west coast of France. The ship that Daniel was on was a beautiful oak wood ship with white sails, three masts and about a dozen canons. The journey to France took them two days, for they did not want to be seen by the French navy. In the two days all of the men were made to work hard and live off of only water, they had no food to keep up their energy. By the time they got to France everyone was starving and they were almost collapsing. But they had to continue on or face the whipping. By this time Daniel already wrote a letter to his beloved Victoria. In the letter he said; "My love only a few moons have passed by yet my heart feels as though I haven't seen you in years. All I think of whiles we sail is of the love we made and the love for u that is in my beating heart. I miss u like the sun misses the flower. Like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter freeze. I pray that this war will end before I get there so that I can return to your arms. I love you with all my heart and all that I am." What Daniel didn't know at this time was that she will never get that letter and that it will stay with him forever.

They arrived in France and everyone ran into the fields and there they were, the French, all on their horses. The French charged at them, yelling with fury in the voices. Daniel and the rest of the English army charged back at the French waving their swords hoping to strike the enemy. The French ploughed through them all. Those that lived got up and all were running for their lives. They came to a point where many men were being slaughtered, then something happened, Daniel ran at this person, not knowing if it was from fear or from a burst of courage or even the need to survive. He was afraid and he was excited this would be the first person he had ever killed, and he killed him his blade sliced through the Frenchmen's body as if he was the wind. The Frenchmen's blood spurting out of his body and over Daniel, it was a thrill that over threw Daniel and he wanted more. He charged at every soldier he saw, he did not care who it was as long as he could feel that power again. He killed every one in his way which so happened to be his entire team, it scared him half to death; he didn't know what to do. He Then looked around and saw this man, not too far away who was covered in many slices from a blade, it appeared that he was going to die but then somehow he stood up and the slices healed up right before my eyes there was no scratches on him, none at all. Then the army found him and saw all the dead bodies around him. They then arrested him for treason but then as they were taking him away they saw that all of his wounds healed in front of them. Daniel couldn't explain how he healed just like that other man. He ended up being locked away and studied cause of it. All of his thoughts went to Victoria and the fact that he would never be able to see her ever again nor the light of day.

Years had gone by as Daniel was imprisoned, until the English decided to colonize a new land, a land they called America. Daniel was transported in a cargo box on a merchant's ship. He saw only the sky and felt the crashing of the waves upon the ship. He wasn't allowed food for the entire journey just so the other people on the ship didn't get angry. Because the crew new that he was a prisoner and why should a prisoner get food when the crew was starving? So Daniel was forced to starve. Months went by as they sailed to their new home; all Daniel could think of was of Victoria. Knowing that she had died and if she had children they would have passed away also. Daniel didn't understand how he could still be alive after so many years had passed. Not only that but he should have died from starvation as well. When they finally arrived at this new and great land they released Daniel from the box he was in and forced Daniel to do all the labor, erecting buildings and sewing fields for farming and when the natives attacked, they would send Daniel out to stop them all on his own. He had only his rifle and a sword to defend himself with.

Daniel's imprisonment went on for many years. He fought for the south of America in the civil war, fought in Germany during world war one and world war two. Now this is where it gets interesting. It gets interesting because of who he met and most of all re-met. Daniel was one of the poor souls that was shipped into the beachhead and try and make their way up to the cliff and take control of the cliff. As soon as the ramps dropped on the boats, bullets went flying at them hundreds killed within the first moments of arriving. Thankfully for Daniel he could heal his wounds when he was shot. But for those around him and had gotten to know, they were killed or wounded so badly that their lives back home would never be the same. After the first year in the war, Daniel was fatigued, starved and was nearly at breaking point. But the American army had him on a tight leash. When they saw him ready to break, they capture him and Para drop him into a known enemy base. That way he unleashed all of his rage upon the enemy. But this didn't solve the problem. It wasn't until rumors spread of a new super soldier was being created, that he was able to relax, well at least more relaxing then the war.

Daniel was taken to a research facility back in America, and was used as a lab rat for a new drug to create super soldiers. While there he was treated with great care, he got three meals a day and had a room (not a box or cage) to sleep in just like everyone else. Daniel finally felt like an equal for the first time in over two hundred years. The man, who gave Daniel this respect and kindness, went by the name of Howard Stark. Howard was a scientist, in charge of the super soldier project. Daniel and Howard got to know each other rather well during the testing stages of the drug. Then when the drug was ready they choose a young man to be the first super soldier. This young man's name was Steve Rogers. Now for a super soldier he wasn't much to look at. He was a tiny little man, of skin and bone. You would never have thought of him to be your first choice to be a super soldier. But he had the most important part needed, heart. He had the heart to be the greatest hero to walk the earth. So he became the first and only super soldier. And as a political stunt they called him Captain America. At first the Captain didn't't join in on the war but after a while he was shipped over and eventually became the greatest asset to the war.

By this time Daniel had been back in the war for months fighting "those who would harm the peace and freedom" that America stood for. Time went on and battles were won, till Daniel was able to get away for a time. He made his way to Poland and found it under attack by the Germans. He didn't't want to fight no more but when he saw families being killed and the screams of people as they were being enslaved, he knew that he had to help. He rushed into this small town, had about a hundred people living there, an attacked all of the Germans he could find. While Daniel was busy fighting, he didn't't notice the aircraft that flew over the town. Then nearby two soldiers landed and raced to the town. It was Captain America and some other guy. When Daniel noticed them he stopped fighting and aided Captain America in his mission. Daniel was introduced to the other guy, his name was Logan. Now at first glance Daniel thought he recognized him from somewhere but couldn't figure it out. But the mission came first so off they went. The mission was to extract all the civilians out of the war zone and to the safe camps in France. After several days they were able to get out most of the civilians out, it was just after that they heard of a slave camp nearby and decided to save them. Along the way they heard of a young boy that was in so much grief of losing his mother and father, that he was able to bend the bars on the gates using his mind. This made the three of them worry so they made has to the camp. When they finally were able to kill all of the soldiers and free the slaves, they found the boy he seemed to be just an average boy that was grieving and starving. They didn't see anything special about him, so they got him on a truck with all of the other freed slaves and sent them to safety. At this time, they didn't know that the young boy and they would meet again. That was the last of their mission and sadly for Daniel he was seen by someone from his old platoon and was arrested for being absent without leave. Just as they were arresting him he noticed that Logan had a few bullet holes and scratches on him. And before Daniel's eyes, they healed until there wasn't any sign of injury. Then it clicked, Daniel remembered how he recognized him, the day he was captured in France two hundred years ago. Daniel was enraged; blaming Logan for the reason he was enslaved and tortured. Yelling and cursing Logan's name, swearing to take revenge. Daniel was shipped off to a special facility in Canada, to be tested and experimented on. He was placed in an underground prison unable to see the light of day again.

Many years went by, many wars as well. But Daniel still lived on, if being imprisoned and experimented with living then yes he lived on. In the time that went he slowly forgot his name and only knew himself as a number, 4953. That was his new name, which was who he knew himself as now. The people holding him captive, over time, were able to find other people like Daniel, people with powers and abilities that no other human could do. They called us all mutants and wanted to use us as weapons to fight their wars and appease their political views. They eventually got bored with the experimenting and trying to enforce obedience so they decided to hold fights to see how we would go against each other. Mutant verses mutant. The prize for winning the fight was your meal for the day. Fight to eat sounds easy enough. Then Daniel met his first opponent, LOGAN. He had been captured as well and now it was time for Daniel's revenge for all those years ago causing him to be a freak and losing the love of his life. As the fight was being called the people that had us captive decided to make it fun and gave us all nicknames. Logan was the clawer, for his powers involve having bone claws. There was Sabretooth, Dead Pool, Dead shot, tech and the Transporter. But for now this was about the revenge fight. Now this wasn't your average fight. Just imagine an unstoppable force colliding with another unstoppable force. There was havoc and destruction. The fight went for hours. Nether falling, Logan clawing at Daniel and Daniel punching at Logan, till at one moment Daniel felt a pain in his hands and then claws grew out between his knuckles. The match was now even and this was the start of Daniel's awakening to his powers. After hours upon hours of fighting, the fight was stopped so others could fight. Daniel was taken back to his cell to rest for the next day, because nether Daniel or Logan won, nether got any food but this didn't matter, all that matter was fighting Logan again. The next day Daniel was lined up for another fight, but this time it was not Logan he was fighting, it was Logan's brother Victor Creed A.K.A. Sabretooth. Now Sabretooth wasn't like Logan. Yes he had the healing and the longevity, but he had claws for finger nails and was a beastly sized man. As they entered the pit Daniel was overcome with intense pain, he had a huge migraine, and then he started to show similar traits as to Sabretooth. Same claws, grew to a larger size, but of course were still able to heal. When the people that had them captive saw this the instantly stopped the fight and went to study Daniel.

They found that Daniel was able to copy all of Sabretooth's powers and still keep the ones he had. They were shocked and started to interrogate Daniel. They found that Daniel's true powers were not to heal but to copy any other mutant's powers and keep them; they just found their ultimate weapon. As most military psychos want, these guys wanted to have more ultimate weapons. This is when they started up a project, code named weapon X. the idea was to combine the powers of many mutants into one person and do it over and over. By the time that they had found a way to start this project the realized they need to test out something else. It was a new metal they found that if melted the solidified, it became indestructible. They called it adimantium. The first person they tried it on was Logan. The screams of pain when he was injected with this stuff could be heard throughout the facility. The idea was to inject the metal into the bones so that they became indestructible but only a person with the ability to heal fast enough and keep healing all the time was able to withstand the experiment and survive. When it was all done there was an explosion and lots of yelling and screaming. Not long after, Daniel saw Logan escaping the facility and soldiers chasing after him.

After a Couple of years Daniel was given the chance to aid in the military's plans to re-capture Logan. At first they sent a team of the other mutants that were there. But they were unable to stop Logan. Daniel Agreed to help them only so he can get his revenge. Daniel asked for only one thing to aid him, which was to have the adimantium injected into him. But Daniel wanted some differences. Not only will the claws in between his knuckles get injected but also his finger nail claws and he wanted three fin shaped claws coming out of the sides of his forearms. After the procedure was done and the pain was endured Daniel was briefed on the past attempts to capture Logan and of Logan's new identity, Wolverine. After the briefing Daniel set off on his new mission not knowing where Logan was.

Daniel traveled the entire globe in search for Logan; it took Daniel over 5 years. Some days he thought he had tracked him down but then he lost the scent. Other days he just relaxed and met new people and learned to appreciate life. As Daniel decided to return without finding him he went through a small town on the edge of the Canadian/ American border. In this town he caught Logan's scent and followed it to this little run down pub. Inside the pub it was crowded and noisy. The smells of body odor sweat and beer filled the room. There were Lots of people yelling and screaming in excitement over a fight that was happening in a cage. When Daniel looked at it properly he saw Logan in there, Daniel couldn't believe it he finally found him. But the first thing to Daniel's mind was not what you would have expected. Daniel was thinking of why Logan was here and what Logan had been through. Please understand that after all Daniel had been through the last five years, it had changed his perception on things. He realized that it wasn't Logan who was at fault for what had happened, but a freak accident that luck had befallen upon him. Hours went by as Daniel watched Logan fight against many opponents, never losing. When the crowed decided it was too much risk to fight Logan, Daniel entered the ring. Expecting Logan to recognize Daniel, guess again. Logan looked at Daniel as if he was just any other person. Daniel looked at him confused but still continued with the fight. While fighting Daniel was telling Logan that he had been searching everywhere for him and the years Daniel had been searching. Logan just kept telling Daniel that he didn't know who Daniel was. Then Daniel had a theory, maybe Logan Still thought Daniel hated him. So the fight continued, punch after punch, beating each other up like there was no tomorrow. After a while Daniel decided to let his claws out little and cut Logan just so Logan would stop and think about who he as facing. Daniel then quit the fight and went to the bar for a drink. As the crowds left and the bar was closing Logan approached Daniel and asked who he was. Daniel was very confused by this time he couldn't understand what was going on. Daniel explained that they had history many years ago. Logan then decided to let Daniel know that Logan had lost all of his memories up until a year ago. This explained a lot and Daniel was a little relived, that way Daniel could explain the past and not suffer the anger and effect of what the past held. Just after Logan explained the memory loss, a man the Logan fought approach us and demanded his money back and that Logan was a cheat. Obviously Logan was a cheat, he has mutant abilities. Logan brushed the other guy off and continued to drink his beer. Then out of nowhere a young girl yells out "watch out." Logan stopped the guy and pinned him to a wall with his claws. Then the guy behind the bar pulled a rifle on Logan. Logan sliced the rifle in half with his other hand then looked upon the girl, the look of surprise on her face made Logan think and stop what he was doing, then left the bar. Daniel followed Logan out and behind Daniel followed the girl. Daniel and Logan both got into Logan's van started to drive off. Now this van was a camper van and a huge dump. There was crap everywhere. As we hit a bump in the road we heard a noise coming from Logan's trailer. So we pulled over to have a look and we found the girl from the bar lying in the trailer. She ended up convincing Logan to giving her a lift. The girl's name was Rouge and Daniel didn't know it then but Daniel and her were going to become an epic legend. Sometime down the road a tree fell in front of the van and Daniel was knocked out cold, Logan went flying out the window and Rouge bumped her head and was knocked out. Logan ended up fighting Sabretooth and lost, but not before pulling Rouge and Daniel out of the van.

A few days later Daniel woke up inside of a medical room. He was in a panic, he got up and tried to find a way out of the room he had to find the other two and make sure they were ok. Then some people walked in and greeted Daniel. They were Jean Grey, Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe. They told Daniel that he was in a School for the gifted, in other words mutant high school. They tried to calm Daniel down and answer his questions. After a few minutes Daniel was given the grand tour of the school and was shown where both Rouge and Logan were. Hey were safe, Rouge was in one of the classrooms and Logan was in one of the medical rooms, unconscious. Daniel was then introduced to a person in a wheelchair his name was Xavier, Professor Xavier. The Professor asked Daniel a few questions about what the three of them were doing when Sabretooth attacked them and why he attacked them. With no clue as to why it all happened the Professor then asked Daniel if some tests could be done on him, the professor thought he might be able to help bring some light onto Daniel's powers. Daniel agreed and they did a few tests him. They found his body was surrounded by adimantium, just like Logan but Daniel had more claws, they also found that Daniel's power was not like any they had ever seen before. Daniel and Rouge shared a commonality, the ability to absorb powers. Rouge's powers were a little more complicated than that. She absorbed a person's energy, for mutants that meant she absorbed their powers, but for human's they lost their energy and could potentially kill anyone she touches. But Daniel's powers were more amazing, he could absorb mutant's powers and when he does that power went to its fullest potential instantly. And where Rouge would lose the power over time, Daniel kept it forever. The Professor saw Daniel as the most powerful mutant ever to live. After Daniel explained how he found out about his powers back in 1733. The professor then realized that it was a massive accident that Daniel was able live on into a word where mutants are so common. Back in 1733 mutants only came about ever so rarely that it would be a miracle for two to ever meet. The professor told Daniel that he was extremely lucky to have the first mutant power as healing. Daniel didn't see it that way but he kept that to himself.

Today Logan woke up and scared the shit out of Jean Grey, he went insane. He went through the entire school thinking it was a prison. Then Professor Xavier calmed him down and explained what had happened. Lucky for the Professor, Daniel was there cause Daniel was constantly telling Logan to calm down. The Professor also told them of his own powers of telekinesis and Empathy, but he did not show them so that Daniel didn't get distracted. After Logan settled in they went to see Rouge to re-ensure Logan that she was safe. Then we went on the grand tour. Saw the library, the common rooms and the classrooms. But most importantly, only because it's so awesome, they went to see the danger room. Now this room was huge it was the size of a professional basketball team's gym. It's used to help train mutants on how to control their powers. Daniel and Logan asked the professor if they could test it out. They definitely wanted to have a go, but they had to go at a trainee level. This level was for those who had no control what so ever over their powers and had no combat experience. Daniel explained to the Professor about the civil war and world wars one and two, but no they had to do the trainee level. It isn't matter because they flew through it. They didn't even break a sweat over it. Then they wanted to go higher but were not aloud, so they continued the tour. They saw the whole facility, even this giant plane they had which was under ground and rose up from under the basketball courts. The professor then asked if Daniel and Logan would like to stay there and learn more about themselves and the possibilities they could take and join their team that they called the Xmen. Logan said yes and Daniel was going to go wherever Logan went so he stayed as well. Daniel's schooling level was below average and because he looked like a teenager, he had to go back to school. He started schooling with Rouge that way he had a familiar face to ease him into the idea of school. Daniel and Rouge made a couple of friends called Pyro and Iceman. Now these two were showoffs, they were stupid enough to use their powers in class. Pyro, like the name suggests can manipulate fire, Iceman can freeze anything he touches. There was a rule of no powers unless in the danger room so they got in trouble, then without the teacher realizing Daniel showed them his powers. He made a flame just like Pyro but instead of manipulating a flame, Daniel created the flame from the heat in the air and then, with Iceman's powers of freezing, Daniel froze the flames and made an ice sculpture of a flaming dragon. Daniel gave it to Rouge and gave both Iceman and Pyro a grin as to say I can do it better.

The next class was a science class with Dr. Hank McCoy, a.k.a. Beast. His powers were extreme strength and flexibility, speed and senses. The side effects were he looked like a big blue beast. Daniel Gained a few new powers just as he walked into class, some of the people there had abilities that affected their skin and external features. Some Daniel had to ask to see, he gained at least fifteen new powers by the end of that class. Everyone in the class wanted to see Daniel's power but Beast said he couldn't. For a class project Beast let they make some stink bombs, everyone loves stink bombs.

The next class was in the danger room with Scott Summers. As a startup Scott showed them all how it all worked and what his powers were. He had the ability to shoot energy beams from his eyes. The bad side to it was that if he didn't have a special pare of eye protection, then his powers would be out of control and he would need to keep his eyes closed forever. His nick name comes from the eye protection. They were a single line that made him look like a Cyclops. Daniel instantly closed his eyes after seeing Cyclops's power. Everyone looked at him weirdly, Cyclops made sure if Daniel was ok and Daniel told him that he now had Cyclops's powers. Everyone laughed at Daniel and Cyclops remembered of Daniel's powers. Daniel and Cyclops went straight into the Danger room and locked everyone outside. Cyclops told Daniel to open his eyes and that it would be safe. Daniel opened them and nothing happened. They were both confused; Daniel did see Cyclops's powers but didn't obtain them? All the way from the other end of the school Professor Xavier felt their confusion and telekinetically told them that Daniel has the power to make the powers he obtains go to their fullest evolution. From this Daniel and Cyclops realized that Daniel didn't have to worry about losing control over his new power. Daniel then used the energy beams and had full control over it. Now that things were safe the class was able to continue. This was the time for Daniel to show off his powers but Cyclops only allowed 3 people in the danger room at a time. So Daniel asked if everyone else could watch him from the observation room so that they can see the awesomeness of his powers. Cyclops had no problem with it as long as they didn't fiddle with the controls. Daniel was so excited but then thought of something spectacular. What if Daniel went last and saw all of the others powers and then showed them back, that way everyone else would realize that Daniel had the ability to absorb powers. So Daniel went last, it's a good thing he did go last cause with all of his powers he would destroy the room before anyone else could have a go. So everyone went through the first level and Daniel got some cool powers as he watched. Then there were only 4 of people left so Daniel told Cyclops that he would go on his own. Cyclops agreed that way the other students wouldn't get hurt by Daniel. So the last group went in and failed the task. Just as the last group left, Daniel raced in and told Cyclops to make it a higher level setting then before. So he raised the level and Daniel began. This time it was a bit harder but still too easy. He passed the level with flying colors. Everyone was looking at him with amazement; all their powers were used by him and destroyed the danger room. There was nothing left. All Daniel could say was "oops, I went a little too far." Everyone went crazy with excitement and Cyclops was shaking his head while thinking of all the repairs that needed to be down. After that was teatime Daniel had a quite dinner with Rouge, Pyro and Iceman then they all went to bed.

During the night Logan had a nightmare of the past, fighting in wars and the procedure of when he got his metal claws. Rogue heard Logan yelling in his sleep and went in to see what was going on. When Rouge tried to wake him up Logan accidentally stabbed her through the chest. The look of shock on her face made Logan release what he had done and he then started yelling out for help. Luckily Rouge used her powers to gain Logan's healing ability and she survived but he was knocked out. When Logan awoke Daniel Cyclops, Jean and Professor Xavier went to talk to him about what had happened. Professor X stopped and went silent for a moment, he sensed that something was wrong with Rouge, she had run away. They all rushed into a room they called Cerebro, which is this big sphere, it helps psychics to find people around the world by amplifying their powers. The Professor found Rouge in the grand central train station.

Daniel and the others raced off with Logan to get to her and make sure that she was ok. When they got there, they had a quick look around to try and find her, Logan and Daniel found her on a train headed out of New York. Logan had a talk to her and was able to convince her to return to the school. As they all got up to leave, a guy that called himself Magneto tore the end of the train off and floated into the train. Logan tried to attack him, but as the name suggests magneto has the power to feel and manipulate metal. So because of the metal skeleton that Logan has, Magneto had control of him. Daniel tried to attack Magneto as well but, like Logan, Daniel was stuck by Magneto as well. What Magneto didn't know was that Daniel got Magneto's powers. Logan asked Magneto of what he wanted from Logan. Magneto laughed and said "why do you think that it is all about you?" Logan looked at Rouge and she made a run for it. As Rouge ran off, Magneto used his powers and through a tranquilizer dart at her. A second later Sabretooth climbed into the train and picked up Rouge and took off. Jean, Ororo and Cyclops slowed down Magneto's little team. They consisted of Toad: a man that had the abilities of a toad, Mystique: who can change her appearance and physical looks to an exact copy of anyone she wishes and can copy their voices to, Sabretooth which you all know about only he has a lot more fur now and last but not least Magneto himself. Now before Magneto released Daniel and Logan he had a long hard look at Daniel and then shook his head and walked off. As hard as Ororo, Cyclops and Jean tried they just weren't powerful enough to stop Magneto's team. The professor then tried to stop them using his powers to control both Toad and Sabretooth. He was un-able to control Magneto due to a helmet that he was wearing. It was made specifically to protect the wearer from psychic abilities. After a little chat between The Professor and Magneto, the Professor was forced to let Toad and Sabretooth go and watch all of them leave in a helicopter. Daniel and the Xmen went back to the school and used Cerebro to find Rouge again but Professor X got sick from the machine and didn't have the chance to find her. After some time of grieving and worry (about two days later) Jean was repairing and maintaining Cerebro when she found the problem that made the Professor sick and she fixed it. She then had an attempt to find Rouge using the machine. It cause her sever pain and nearly knocked her out but she found a general location of Rouge. He was somewhere near the statue of liberty. Because Daniel had both Jean's and Professor Xavier's powers fully developed. Daniel searched for her using Cerebro and found her in the statue of liberty up in the flame part. The Xmen including Daniel and Logan flew there as fast as we could, using the jet plane under the school. As they arrived they used Ororo's powers of weather manipulation to make a fog cover them from site while they landed. As they all entered the building they noticed that they were not alone. Toad and Mystic attacked them and tried to slow down the Xmen so that Magneto's plan could work. When they defeated toad and Mystique they raced to the top of the statue and found Magneto. He used his powers to capture the Xmen and strapped them all to the walls of the statue. Magneto told Sabretooth to keep an eye on the Xmen and to protect Magneto; he told Sabretooth that when Magneto starts up his machine, by giving Rouge his powers, he would be defenseless. Before Magneto left he stopped and looked at Daniel and asked himself "where do I know you from." Finally he asked Daniel if he had a relative back in World War 2 that looked like him, (Don't forget folks Daniel hasn't aged a day since he was 18) Daniel told Magneto that it was none of his business. Magneto insisted that Daniel answered the question. Daniel told him that he was in World War 2 and so was Logan. Magneto looks in shock and then asked Daniel "Did you save a young boy from a Slave camp who had the ability to bend the bars that held his parents as they were taken away?" Daniel looked at him with a curious look upon his face and said "yes we did save him and with Captain America as well." Magneto chuckled and said "I was that boy!" Daniel was Surprised to see that such a young innocent boy turned into such an evil man. Questions of what happen to him? Why did he turn so evil? How did he survive without being noticed? All these questions, but no time to get the answers. The world needed to be saved from Magneto. Magneto turned around and went to go start his machine. The machine was able to turn all humans into mutants. After a bit of struggling Logan was able to get himself free from the restraints by stabbing himself in the chest and making it seem like he was dead. Daniel was able to do the same and got free. After a long fight with Sabretooth on top of the statue Daniel and Logan were able to knock Sabretooth off over the edge and he fell to what Daniel and Logan thought would be his death. When they return to free the rest of the Xmen they made a crazy and bald plan to stop the machine by destroying the center piece of it and freeing Rouge from it. Ororo used her powers to lift Logan in the air and Jean and Daniel use their psychic powers to steady his accent. He made it into the machine and was able to destroy it but at a great cost. Rouge didn't make it. Logan placed his bare hands upon Rouge hoping that her powers were still able to draw his powers from him to heal her. Seconds went by and no luck, Logan burst into tears and held her close to him the anger and sadness coming from him brought the entire team to tears. They all had hoped that Logan's powers were able to help heal her but it had failed. Suddenly Logan made a strange face as if the life was being sucked right out of him, then Rouge gasped for air as she revived from the brink of death. They were all so happy, as they left to go back home.

When they got to the ground and looked outside. Daniel and Logan didn't see Sabretooth where they knew where he had landed. They both looked at each other and with a look as to say, he is alive and we are going to have to deal with him again. They all boarded the plane and went back to the school. Now after all of these tragedies and dramatic events you would think that the story would end there. No it can't end, because we still haven't seen they epic tale that is of both Rouge and Daniel. So the story continues and that in which ends the first chapter of this story.


	2. Chapter TWO Realization of the past, the

Chapter TWO

Realization of the past, the present and the future.

After the massive battle with Magneto everyone wanted to take a major holiday. Daniel decided to take the opportunity to share all the Knowledge and experiences that he had been through with Logan. He had hoped that in doing this it would help Logan to regain his memories a little or at least put a kick start into them. So Daniel and Logan went into the danger room, just in case something triggered an aggressive response. With Daniel's power from Professor Xavier, Daniel shared his memories to Logan. The Times with Captain America in World War 2 and the fights they had. The times in the cages when they were fighting just to get a meal for the day. Sadly Daniel didn't have many memories with Logan in them. But it didn't help anyway because Logan still couldn't remember. As the day went on Professor Xavier Asked for Daniel and Logan to meet him in the mission control room in the basement area, this room was the room, where they had their mission briefings and made their plans for the missions. The Professor told Daniel and Logan that he found an old military base in Canada where the both of them may have been held. He said he found it while using the memories of both Daniel and Logan. The two of them ran off to pack their bags and got ready to head off. They both said their goodbyes and Logan gave Rouge his dog tags and said "I'll be back for those." So cheesy. Anyway off they went, Logan stole Cyclops's motorbike and Daniel stole Cyclops's car and they traveled to Canada in hopes to find the base.

Daniel and Logan spent three weeks trying to find this military base. Along the way they stayed at crummy hotels or in the car that Daniel was driving. Through their travels they saw; Albany, Toronto, Ottawa, Thunder Bay, Winnipeg, Saskatoon, Calgary, Kamloops and Vancouver. Finally they made it to the Canadian Rockies, the location where the military base was meant to be. As soon as they arrived Daniel recognized the areas the area where the weapon x project was. The facility was different from all those years back. The main ground level structures were collapsed and looked like it had been abandoned for many years. Only ruins and rubble laid in front of them. Disappointment sank into Daniel and Logan's hearts, knowing that they wouldn't be able to find any answers here. As they turned to leave Logan stopped and noticed something on one of the walls, it was claw marks, scratched into the wall. Logan muttered under his breath, "I made these." And then he continued back onto his bike. They spent the next week looking in and around the area of where the facility was, with no luck the decided to head back to the school. Along the way they found an old looking house in the middle of the woods. It looked to be a hundred years old. Made of wood, that was rotting, and had glass pane windows. They stopped to investigate the area, Logan seemed more eager than ever before to find out about this old house. As they entered Logan had a look upon his face as though someone surprised his with a fry pan into the face. For a short while Loan said nothing, he just walked around and stopped in random areas. When he was finished looking around he looked at Daniel and said, "I remember living here, many years ago as a small boy. I lived here." Daniel had many questions but knew that Logan had more of his own, so Daniel left him alone to his thoughts and went outside to the cars. It was the next day when Logan finally came out and told Daniel in an abrasive, strong and stern tone of voice to start the car and that they were leaving. Now I don't know if you had noticed but Logan has a short fuse, so when he gets all serious and tells you to do something it is a hundred times easier if you just do what he says. So off they went, at this point they figured that professor Xavier could help them find more information on what might have happened.

After another three week journey, going back to the school, Logan did mention anything about the house or what Logan found there. Don't get me wrong Daniel did try to bring it up to get some answers but Logan being Logan, nothing was said and Logan just kept telling Daniel to shut up or that it wasn't any of his business. So you can imagine how the trip must have been, when they weren't driving they were in an awkward silence. So the trip was long and took what felt like forever, they finally made it back to the school, YAY! They both went to the professor o ask him for some answers. The professor used his powers and went into their minds to try and help piece together the memories that Logan had lost, but after hours of trying the professor got nowhere. So Logan asked the professor about the house in the woods and if the memories that Logan had of it were real. Again the professor went into Logan's mind and found that they were real memories of Logan's childhood. The professor let Daniel look into his mind so he can see what Logan remembered. The memories were of him playing in the house with a boy and a girl. The boy looked to be twelve years old, brown hair and eyes, his clothes were old and torn and he looked dirty as if he rolled in the dirt all day. The girl looked to be nine years old with red curled hair in pigtails, blue eyes and wore a dress with flowers on it. They all seemed to be happy playing together, then the memories turned bad. Logan as a boy was running at an older man, looked like he was Logan's father, with bone claws out of his knuckles. Stabbed the man and the last words the man said, and the first you could hear in the memory, "son I'm your father, not the man you call father." After that the memory goes black. The professor severed the link and took a moment to think upon this. He noticed in the memory the clothing style and the accent of the man. He also saw the surroundings of the room the items that were there and what century they were most likely from. When the professor spoke, he told Logan that Logan was much, much older than the professor ever could have thought of. The items dated back to the late sixteen hundreds or the early seventeen hundreds. Which made him up to fifty or sixty years older than Daniel was, and Daniel was two hundred and sixty six years old as it was. After that Daniel and Logan went about their original daily lives. Logan caught up with Rouge and Daniel went back to his classes.

Within the next few months Daniel was continuously fighting with Cyclops about using the Danger room. You see Cyclops holds the record score on the highest level ever reached, level 68. But of course there are many, many more levels higher than that, but that was the highest that could be reached by all the Xmen individually. So of course Cyclops wouldn't allow Daniel the chance to use the Danger room even though Daniel was obtaining more and more powers as each day went by and that Daniel needed a safe place to practice using them and learning how they are all triggered. Eventually Cyclops gave up on the argument, thanks to the professor telling him to let Daniel use it whenever he wanted to. So Daniel had free rein in the Danger room and was able to Practice with his new powers. Of course just to Piss off Cyclops, Daniel bet Cyclops's high score in there within the first two days. All the danger room missions were of flame throwers, machineguns and moving walls. It was so easy for Daniel, because of all of his powers, that the only reason it took two days was that he wanted to practice his powers not break any records. If he really wanted to he could have beaten the record within the first hour as long as the computer could change the levels fast enough. Of course as you would think as the level gets high the missions get harder. So the first level is dodge the moving walls the slowly the flamethrowers are brought in. then more walls and flame throwers were added and so on till level 40. At this level the machine guns are added and it became slightly more difficult. These weren't your average machine guns; these were fifty caliber machine guns. If you don't know what a fifty caliber machine gun is, it a gun the fires multiple bullets at a very fast rate and the size of the bullet is a fifty caliber. A fifty caliber bullet has enough power behind it that it can blow up a car or a plane with just one bullet. So imagine if dozens of these machine guns are firing thousands of bullets all aimed at you, I don't think any of us would survive. But Daniel can and did, thanks to his healing powers and an ability that he gained from a Russian man named Piotr Nikolaievitch "Peter" Rasputin, A.K.A. Colossus. He had the ability to turn his whole body into an organic type of metal that made him stronger and near impenetrable. And of course Daniel's ability made Colossus's fully advanced. So Daniel was even stronger and was literally impenetrable to the point of invincible. So doing the Danger room missions was real easy. Also in this time Students came to the school and left the school, only wanting to control their powers there was no need for them to stay. They had lives to live and families to go to. So many new students came into the school and many left as well. Of course the Xmen were still around and Iceman, Pyro and Rouge stayed to not only because they wanted to but they didn't really have much else to go to. A lot of the students families became so scared that the abandon their kids at the school. So the school takes them in and gives them a home.

Today was the beginning of the war between mutants and humans. Now I'm not talking about a massive standoff then the two armies start attacking at dawn or whatever. I'm talking about a stupid act from an ignorant individual that causes anger and hatred between mutants and humans. Today was such a day when a stupid act was committed. It was the **twelfth of May two thousand and one**, this was the day where so much pain and so much suffering from both humans and mutants was caused and received. Fear fell into the hearts of all persons whether involved or not, no one was safe after this. A mutant, unknown as of yet, attacked the president of the United States of America. Now you know that this was a declaration of war. The mutant tried to stab the president with small blade with a note on the end of it. The note said MUTANT FREEDOM NOW, strong words to begin a war. The attack was on the news around the world; all persons would have seen it on both sides. So that was how the potentially most dangerous and deadliest war began. Now as you might have already thought the Xmen were on the job instantly. The first thing they had to do was to find out who did it and why. They had a theory that Magneto might be behind the attack. So Cyclops and the professor went to the prison in which Magneto was held, to try to get some answers out of him before a war started. Meanwhile Jean and Storm went to Boston to try and find the mutant who attack the president. He was hard to find due to him being a teleporter. So of course they asked Daniel to go with them to try and get his ability and use it to stop him. They took the X jet and flew over to Boston while Logan was left at the school to babysit all the students. At the prison the professor found out that a man that goes by the name of Striker was in charge of the prison and made regular visits to Magneto. Striker gave Magneto a drug so that Magneto was more compliant to answering Striker's questions. Magneto told Striker everything there was to know about the school and the designs from Cerebro. Just as the conversation had finished gas entered the air sealed prison and knocked out the professor and Magneto. Cyclops was attacked from behind and didn't see his attacker, but we all know Striker had something to do with it. Meanwhile in Boston, Jean, Storm and Daniel found an old church that the mutant was hiding in. Daniel used the telepathic abilities to try and sense how the mutant was and to see if he could obtain the mutants powers before entering the building. Daniel obtained more than he expected. He found out that the mutant's name was Kurt Wagner, but in the Bavarian circus he was known as the incredible Nightcrawler, and that he was scared of what he had done and of all the sins he committed. As Daniel, Jean and storm entered the building Nightcrawler was telling them to get out while teleporting around the scaffolding. Daniel got his ability while outside the building so all he had to do was teleport with him to the next spot Nightcrawler was thinking of. When they had on the ground level, they talked to him about what had happened to the president and to determine whether he was a real threat to anyone or not. Of course, he was a threat and Jean found that a mark on the back of his neck made him cower and feel ashamed. In the morning, they all got back into the plane and left for the school. Now while all of this happened Logan was up in the kitchen area talking to Iceman when, the school was attacked by men in military gear. They were using tranquilizer darts to capture the students while they made their way down to the basement. Logan fought off as many as he could while the students made a run for it. He particularly went to save Rouge, Iceman and Pyro. While they were making their way to a hidden escape route, Striker himself and several soldiers confronted them. Logan stopped and had a flash of a memory from his past. He listened to what Striker had to say. In a surprised voice Striker said, "I must admit, this is the last place I thought I'd ever see you, Wolverine. I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals. Even animals as… unique as you." Logan looked at him hard and confused, "Who are you?" Striker Replied with, "don't you remember?" suddenly a wall of ice separated them both, Iceman was making the wall to help them escape easier. They ran through some tunnels to the garage and got into Cyclops's car. They raced off to find Jean and the others in Boston.

On their way to Boston Iceman explains that his parents live in Boston and that they should be able to hold out there until they got in contact with Daniel, Storm and Jean. They arrived at Iceman's house and nobody was home so they made themselves comfortable inside the house until Iceman's parents came back. Not long after they arrived, Iceman's parents got home and saw Logan drinking a beer. Iceman sorted things out and they all sat down in the lounge to talk about what had been going on. Iceman's brother ended up calling the police and soon the house was surrounded. Logan, Iceman, Rouge and Pyro went out the front door and were confronted by police. Daniel, in the X jet and on the other side of Boston sensed Logan was in trouble and asked Nightcrawler if he had ever teleported from one side of the city to the other in a single trip. Of course he never did, his powers only worked on moving to places he has seen or can see within a fifty-meter distance. So Daniel decided to take the chance and see how far advanced his new power was. He thought of Logan and only Logan, then poof, in a cloud of black smoke, Daniel was gone and he arrived by Logan's side in another cloud of black smoke. Standing there ready for a fight Daniel says to Logan, "What did you do this time to piss the locals off?" Logan just laughed and said, "Where did you get the new power from?" Daniel replied, "From the guy who attacked the president, he's a teleporter." "Nice power could come in handy." Two police officers had surrounded them and had their guns drawn ready to fire. Sadly, Logan had his claws out, so the police, not knowing that they were connected to him, demanded him to put the knives done. Logan retracted them and the police shot him in the head. Daniel was a little pissed off and decided to teach them a non-lethal lesson on what a mutant was. Daniel threw the two officers into the front yard, all the other police fired on Daniel; this just made it more fun for Daniel. He flipped all of their vehicles onto their backs and introduced them to a few of his powers; the metal skin from Colossus, healing from Logan, telekinesis from Jean and he made a lightning storm above their heads thanks to Storm. All these powers scared all the police and they ran for their lives. As for the two that were thrown onto the ground, they got a chance to see Logan rise from the dead as he healed himself. Bullet to the head and lived not many can say they did that. When the X jet finally arrived, we all boarded and left.

Meanwhile in the Weapon X facility, the professor was imprisoned and got to meet an old student of his, Jason. Jason had the ability to project anything he wanted into the minds of anyone to be able to do his wishes or to fool them in to hurting themselves or others. Soon enough Striker came around the corner, yes he went from all the way from the school to the Canadian Rockies overnight, whilst being able to collect all the items he wanted from the school (Cerebro). They did their meet and greet and then explained that Jason was Strikers son. Striker also explained that he was behind the attack on the president, so that he can get the ok for a drastic attack on the mutant population. He should the professor a vial of a drug that allowed him to control mutants, but because the professor was to mentally strong, Jason had to do all the mind manipulation instead. With Cerebro in Striker's control and same with the professor, he had all he need to wipeout the mutant population. Just to remind you the way Cerebro works is that it amplifies the user's telekinetic abilities so they can connect and find other mutants around the world, BUT if the user focuses to hard, they can kill the people the person is focusing on.

Now just to add another story in, let me tell you what is happening to Magneto. He is trapped in his prison of plastic, about to receive his meal, when he feels metal from somewhere. The guard had more iron in his system then what he should have. You see Mystique went to a bar where one of the guard's went for a drink; she chatted him up and took him to the bathroom giving him the idea that he would be having sex with her. Instead, she knocked him out and injected him with so liquefied metal. Which brings us back to Magneto; he ripped the metal out of the guard and used it to break out of his plastic prison.

Back to the Xmen in the X jet. They were flying around waiting to hear from the professor or Cyclops, when the air force attacked the plane. An explosion from a missile hit the plane and they were plummeting to the ground. Now I do not have a clue how, but somehow Magneto was not only able to find the Xmen, but was also able to travel hundreds of miles to the location of where they were. He used his powers to stop the plane from crashing into the ground and told the Xmen of what had happened to the professor. So after all the pleasantries were over with and everyone discussed how much they did not like the other, they all made camp for the night. After the camp was set up and everyone was comfortable, Logan, Jean and Storm went over to small clearing with Magneto and Mystique. They discussed their plans on how to get into the base and most importantly, where the base was. Now while this happened Daniel was stuck with babysitting and making sure that Iceman, Rouge, Nightcrawler and Pyro did not hear what was going on. However, Daniel and the kids disagreed with that idea and took it upon them to sneak into range of hearing what was being said. Nightcrawler and Daniel both teleported into the trees and the three kids just waited back to hear from them. Of course, they were caught and Jean had a talk to Nightcrawler. She used her powers to look into his mind to see if he knew how to get into the Weapon X facility in the Canadian Rockies. She saw the path and that Daniel and Logan need to look at the lake to find the entry instead of the original entry. Daniel was thinking of how a lot had changed at the old base in the years that he had been out of their control. After making the plans, they decided to leave in the morning when they were all fully rested. Now mystique, after the battle at the Statue of Liberty, gained a crush on Logan, and noticed his connection with Jean. Over the time Logan was at the school, he gained a lot of affection for Jean. So Mystique to advantage of this and made herself look like Jean, she crept into Logan's tent and tried to seduce him. She failed and decided to show him that she can turn into anyone she wanted to, or that he wanted to. She looked like her human self then, when that failed, she turned into Striker and that failed massively. She ended up leaving him alone and they all went to sleep.

When they got to the base, the plan was to let mystic look like Striker and work her way in. She got to the main doors, after a fight, was able to infiltrate the base, made it all the way into the control room, and let everyone in. It took her no more than 15 minutes, the whole team was in and they fought their way to the control room were the looked on all the monitors to try to find where Striker was hiding the professor and Cyclops. Logan noticed Striker in one of the monitors and went after him. Daniel followed close by, it was time for some answers and some revenge.They followed many corridors until finally they found Striker. While they were trying to find Striker, Striker had already told Jason to make the professor kill and the mutants. The Xmen found where Cerebro was being kept and they knew that the professor would be in there, they also found the cells that the students that were kidnapped were being kept. So they went in search of the professor and the students. Logan and Daniel caught up with Striker in the very same room that the both of them gained their claws and adimantium bones. Daniel teleported behind Striker after Striker did the obvious monologue. Daniel tried to stab Striker in the back and end the suffering of many innocent people, but Strikers captured mutant blocked the attack and fought Daniel and Logan while Striker ran away. Striker's bodyguard was a young woman who had the same abilities as Logan and also had her own set of claws. Her claws came out of the tips of her fingers and were made from adimantium. She had the fast healing and amazing speed and reflexes. The fight did not last very long, Logan ended up back into the tank that held Daniel and Logan many years ago. Daniel pinned down the woman and Logan stabbed her with the gun that injects the adimantium. Her whole body solidified and was like solid metal. Daniel and Logan continued the chase for Striker. By this time the Xmen had found the students and saved them and were with the professor getting ready to escape. Daniel and Logan made it to an emergency exit and couldn't find Striker. Noticing that the lake was damaging the facility, Daniel and Logan made their way to where the Xmen were. At this point Magneto and Mystique snuck away and went for the surface. Jean found Cyclops and had to fight him because his was injected with the mind control fluid that Striker had. It was because of this fight that the facility was falling apart and parts of the facility had water flowing in at a fast rate. All the students and the Xmen made it to the main entrance but the entrance had the worst of the flooding. A giant wave of water was heading their way. Logan was able to make the doors shut just in time. Daniel told them all to follow him and Logan and off they went to the emergency exit. As they were heading that way, Magneto found Striker trying to fly away in a helicopter. Magneto chained up Striker to a wall and left in the helicopter. By the time Daniel and all the others made it to where the helicopter was, Magneto had already left along with Pyro, he turned to the bad guys. Logan and Daniel smelt out where Striker was and talked about whose side they were on. Of course they picked the Xmen side and they left Striker to die. They all got to the X jet and were about to leave when the engine wouldn't start. Jean took the risk and got out of the plane while everyone was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong. By the time they all realised, Jean was already out there and used her abilities to stop the massive wave from destroying the jet and killing everyone. Jean took control of the professor's body and said her goodbyes to Cyclops and Logan. Cyclops was yelling at Daniel and Nightcrawler to go save her but by the time they were able to teleport the X jet was in the air and Jean was swept away. Logan lost control of his emotions and was crying, same with all of the people that were on the X jet. When they got back to the mansion a few days went by before things settled down and everyone got back into their routines. Cyclops was having the hardest time to recover from Jeans death but no one's lives were the same after that.


	3. Chapter THREE Power, Rebirth and loss

Chapter THREE

Power, Rebirth and loss

Deep and powerful sadness lingered throughout the school. "The pain of the loss of Jean was unimaginable. She was the heart that brought great love to all those who had the privilege of meeting her and to those who loved her back. She will be missed." The words said at Jean's memorial by the professor. Everyone felt pain from losing her especially Cyclops and Logan. They didn't like each other before Jean's death let alone after it. They both loved her and hated the other for loving her. But life had to move on for new and interesting people were about to enter their lives and needed help to grow and learn. Now you may not have noticed but Daniel both loves and hates getting new powers. Each time he gets one, he needs to learn how to control it, faster than the original owner of the power due to Daniel gets the power at full evolution. It makes him extremely deadly and out of control. So he loves to get powers so he can both help the original owner to grow with the power and so Daniel can help more in battles if they arise. So you can understand how he both hates and loves to gain new powers. Sadly for Daniel he was about to get a massive dose of "kick in the nuts" worth of powers. Daniel and all the other students had to go for a school assembly, the first since Daniel arrived to the school. The assembly was about the safety and security of the school and its students. After how easily Striker got into the school, the school's defenses had to be upgraded to a large scale. So if there was a person wishing to enter the premises, they must first be Okayed by a staff member. Then the staff member has to greet them at the entry using an access code. Otherwise the alarms go off and lockdown the school. The lockdown sequence is; all windows get sealed with steel shutters, the doors are sealed the same, all of the basement area is locked down even harder and the only way to move through the school is to have the staff member's codes. So yea security was upgraded massively. So Daniel, being stuck in a room full of mutants, with an array of awesome powers, was forced to gain a few powers (all of them). Daniel felt a surge through him as if the powers just wanted to explode. The pressure was intense and too much to handle so Daniel had to race out of the hall and straight into the danger room so that he could start the process of controlling the powers before anyone got hurt. After the assembly, the Xmen went down to see if Daniel was ok. He had been there for a few hours and he still was trying to get a handle on the fifty or so powers he gained. Logan went in to help him out and became the test dummy for Daniel to attack at. The new powers were intense, while in the assembly he sensed the powers of everyone, so he gained the power of magma control, electricity manipulation, the ability to control technology with his mind, the ability to breath under water like a fish but be able to move faster the a bullet under water. There were many, many more but you understand how powerful and dangerous some of his power can be. Slowly, over a small time, the rest of the Xmen, except for Cyclops, went into the danger room to help as well. After a few more hours it was tea time and Daniel had a good control over all the powers, thanks to the Xmen assisting. He still needed work but at least he won't kill anyone. They had tea and Daniel was asked to meet the Professor to talk about the assembly and his new powers. The conversation went for a while but in the end the professor thought it be too dangerous, for the students, for Daniel to be gaining so many powers at once, Daniel agreed and said that he should just remain at the school for a while and train in the danger room till he gained full control of all the powers. An awkward silence came to the room while the Professor looked for the words to tell Daniel of what he had planned. The professor decided that the next day to have an open day to allow new mutants to look at the school so they can meet the Xmen and see the facilities available to help them. Daniel freaked out and said "what about me? What am I going to do?" the professor replied with, "I think this is a great opportunity for both the potential students to see how strong and in control they can become over their powers while both you can gain new powers in a safe environment and they get to have a little show of you using their powers at their fullest extent." Daniel saw they value of the idea and so he went along with it, with a lot of caution, this could end up being extremely dangerous.

This was the day to see how in control Daniel was of his powers. Slowly the students came to the school and had the grand tour. The professor would keep in telepathic contact with Daniel to ensure that Daniel was ready to have a new power. When Daniel gave the ok, the professor would start on showing the underground facilities were the students will have access to train their individual abilities and learn to control them. When they reached the danger room control area, the professor introduced Daniel and told the new student and her family a bit about Daniel and his abilities. While the professor was talking to them, Daniel was able to access to girls mind and saw her power, the ability to control the wind and use the wind to fly. Daniel already had the ability to control the weather thanks to Storm, so this power was easy to Control for Daniel. He decided to be a smartass and fly up to the control room using the girl's powers and showed her how her powers could be used. The girl noticed and was amazed by Daniel's skills. The parents were a little scared but the professor talked to them and convinced them to let her stay.

After a few hours many more potential students arrived and it came to the point where the Xmen were giving tours in small groups of twenty. Sadly for Daniel that meant anywhere between five and ten of the people were mutants. The worst part was that there was no communication between the tour groups and either Daniel or the professor. So at any one time there were two or three groups at the control room and Daniel had to control the new power and show it off to each of the new students. It became so hard that Daniel had to stop, he sent a telepathic message to all the Xmen to stop send groups to the danger room, Daniel was losing control and need to gain control of what powers he just gained in order to be able to continue. Logan then ditched his group on Storm and raced down to the Danger room to assist Daniel in controlling the powers. The professor then organized for all the groups to meet in the assembly hall so he could tell them all of what is happening at the moment and what was planned for the rest of the tour. He started off by telling everyone about Daniel. That Daniel was a mutant born in the early 1700's and because of meeting a special mutant he gained the ability to live forever. The professor told them of Daniel's ability to absorb other people's abilities. A lot of the parents got scared or worried but the professor calmed them by telling them that he was sealed in a room that was built for training the students and that it could handle all the powers that Daniel had. Men while in the danger room, Daniel and Logan were training like there was no tomorrow, so that the tours could continue. Thankfully most of the powers were repeated from previous powers or were very similar to other powers Daniel had. All the new powers did was increase the strength of the old powers. After about an hour Daniel told the professor, through telepathic abilities, that it was all good to continue the tours but to make them smaller groups and send in one family into the control room at a time. That way Daniel had a chance to get a small amount of control before the next family entered.

The day went by quite well considering the problems that occurred. As the day ended and dinner time arrived all the families went home to decide about letting their children to go to the school. Daniel finally had some decent amount of control over the new powers and was able to go have dinner without harming anyone. The next day was the most intense day the Xmen had ever faced. Cyclops decided to leave the school to go to the lake in Canada where Jean died. He was searching for some sign that she had survived. Shortly after he arrived he was met by someone that he knew and was greeted with foul intentions. At the school the day was going by nice and smoothly, Daniel was in the danger room still trying to get full control over his new powers, Logan was in the Danger room helping Daniel, Storm was teaching classes and the professor was in Cerebro trying to find out what was causing him these strong and unnerving feelings. The next thing he felt was Cyclops being disintegrated by some extremely powerful force. The professor called for all the Xmen to go to the lake and find out what happened. Daniel was left at the school to look after all the students and to keep them occupied. The Xmen arrived at the lake, it was very foggy and you couldn't see anything. Storm moved the fog away and they found rocks and other objects that would be normally on the ground, up in the air floating. The Xmen were confused but continued on to find Cyclops. A short while they found someone, but it wasn't Cyclops. They found Jean! She was meant to be dead. She was unconscious and she looked very different. She had fiery red hair and her eyes had a red tinge to them. They kept looking for a little longer to find Cyclops but the professor had a feeling what had happened. When they arrived back to the school, Daniel felt a power surging from Jean, so powerful that he absorbed it and lost control instantly. With all the powers he had he never felt something so amazing, so powerful, he felt like a god. The jet landed and the Xmen took Jean to the medical ward to examine her. Daniel was screaming in pain for he couldn't control this power that he gained he accidently used his telepathic powers and screamed into the minds of every persons in the New York state. Storm stayed with Jean while everyone else ran to see what was with Daniel. They found him exploding with flames, the flames looked to be in the shape of a giant bird. The professor talked to Daniel telepathically and tried to calm him down. The professor told him to lock the power away, somewhere deep in his mind where it couldn't be released. Daniel was confused as to why the professor would tell him to lock the new power away. Daniel refused and said that he would gain control over the power like the rest of his powers. Logan ran into the danger room to help out, but Daniel wouldn't let him in, the powers were so intense that Daniel didn't think Logan would survive being hit by the flames. Daniel stood there screaming in pain, enduring the suffering until suddenly the powers eased off and Daniel slowly started to control them. While Daniel was trying to control the new power, the professor was using his powers to try and lock away this new power that Jean had. Logan caught the professor and tried to talk him out of doing it. The professor was knocked out all of a sudden and was placed into a medical bed nearby. Jean woke up with Logan sitting next to her waiting. She said "this feels familiar." Logan looked at her and started to cry with joy. Jean sat up and started to seduce Logan, she wanted the animal in Logan to come out. It was slowly working but Logan gained control of himself and stopped. Jean didn't like that so she went a little crazy and escaped the school through the ceiling of the medical ward. Daniel sensed what was going on and ran into the medical ward to help Logan. Jean had already escaped and she was extremely dangerous. The professor woke up and was able to tell all the Xmen what was going on with Jean. "She is no longer Jean", the professor said "when she was a child Magneto and I found her, she had such immense powers. So powerful she couldn't control them. So I placed a barrier to lock them away and slowly release the power when I found she was able to control it. As the years went by it slowly grew its own personality, it called itself the Phoenix." The Xmen started arguing at the professor and he told them not to question what he had done. Everyone was angry at him for it. Daniel said, "Is that why when I gained her powers the flames appeared as a fiery bird." The professor said, "Yes it is Daniel, but it was worse for you. If you give a mutant a rating out of five, I am a three, same as Storm and Logan. But when it comes to you and Jean, you are a five and if I wanted to make it more realistic, you are more a ten out of five if you get my meaning. Jean is a five as well, but cause you can absorb abilities, that makes you the most powerful mutant ever." "Wow so as long as I gained powers I'm a five but if I didn't." "Then you would be a one, not even that because you wouldn't have even been able to use any powers for you didn't really have any." Daniel started to remember as to why he and Logan are so much closer now than ever before. For it was because of Logan that Daniel was able to live for so long and for Daniel gaining all of these powers.

They stopped talking and went to find where Jean ran off to. While all of this was happening, a human scientist was developing a drug that would suppress the mutant gene. They found the idea when the met a boy who had the ability to suppress a mutants powers when they came into a close vicinity of the boy. After hearing of this Magneto decided to try and find himself some new friends. He went to an old church where a large group of mutants were rallied to talk about the new drug and to form a governing group to try and peacefully get rid of this drug. Of course magneto decided to use the knowledge of the drug to his advantage and spread fear into the people. He told them that the army and government would make it into a weapon and use it forcefully. The people of the church were in such fear that they rallied together and joined Magneto in his fight. While at the church magneto met a girl who had the ability to sense what powers other people had and the level those powers were at, she also had the ability to move very fast. Magneto used this to help him find Mystique. Meanwhile Rouge heard of this drug and lined up to take it, her powers were dangerous for her to touch people and she wanted to be able to kiss Iceman without hurting him. Mystique was captured by the military and was being transported to a military facility along with some other high priority criminal mutants. Magneto was able to find the truck transporting them and freed all the mutants. Sadly for Mystique she was shot with one of the weaponised drugs and she turned into a human. Magneto left her there, he doesn't care for humans and she was one of them. Magneto went to a camp site he found and got all of his followers to hold up there. He then found that Jean was reborn and he left to find Jean just like the Xmen were. They all met up at Jean's childhood home and both the professor and Magneto went in alone while the Xmen and Magneto's new lackeys, Juggernaut and Multiman, stayed out front. Juggernaut has the powers of super strength and when he starts moving, he cannot be stopped. On top of all that he is also the professor's half-brother. But the professor prioritized and ignored him. Now Multiman has the ability to make duplicates of himself and rejoin them all back together. Now I'm pretty sure you can guess what happen to Daniel. He gained the strength and the unstoppable ability and also was able to make duplicates of himself. While Daniel was trying to control these new powers the professor and Magneto were trying to convince Jean to come back with them, but both had different reasons. The professor wanted her suppress her powers again, when Magneto wants her to have her powers fully unleashed upon the world. Jean became frustrated and went crazy. She attacked both of them and started to destroy the house. The Xmen and Magneto's group started to fight trying to help their leader and stop the other group from getting to their leader. Magneto's team was defeated badly and the Xmen ran into the house. Just as they got there everyone was thrown around the house and made it hard to get to where the Professor and Magneto were. By the time Logan was able to open one of the door, Jean was disintegrating the professor and left Magneto alone. The professor smiled at Logan just before he disappeared. When Jean calmed down, Magneto took Jean back to his little hideout. The Xmen where distraught over losing the professor and it brought back the losses of Cyclops and Jean all over again. So many people died so recently, and with all the events that have happened no one has truly been able to grieve. The Xmen went back to the school and were deciding to shut it down. Without the professor how would it continue running, he was the whole reason it started in the first place. They had a funeral for both Cyclops and the professor, all of the school was there and so was Henry McCoy, Henry was the science teach when Daniel and Logan first arrived at the school. After the funeral Storm, Logan and Daniel met up with Henry and had a little talk about what was going on. Henry's code name, back in his Xmen days, was Beast, because he looked like a big blue beast. He was a scientist and became a politician to represent the needs of the mutant community by the professor's request. While they were talking about their plans to stop Magneto and find out what he was up to, a young man came into the room. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and Caucasian skin. He went by the name of Warren Worthington. He was the son of the scientist who created the drug to suppress mutant powers. Beast, Storm Logan and Daniel all realized what magneto's plan was and why.

They needed to find out when Magneto was going to attack so Daniel and Logan both went off to find where Magneto's hideout was. When they found it they were greeted by a guy who could throw bone shards that come out from the wrist. He was chasing down Daniel and Logan till finally Logan stabbed him in the stomach with his claws. They then made their way to the main area where everyone was gathered. They wore hoods to hide their faces and joined into the crowed. Daniel was having a very hard time trying to control all the new powers he was gaining, he still didn't have full control over the abilities he gained from Jean. After a short time Magneto came out of a cave along with Juggernaut, Multiman, Pyro, Jean and the girl who could sense powers. As soon as they exited the cave the girl who senses powers sensed someone even more powerful than all the mutants there combined. Magneto realized it was Daniel and called out for Daniel to reveal himself. "This my brothers is the ultimate power that protects the humans." Magneto said as Daniel took off his hood. "Hello Magneto, I'm here to stop you from starting a war that will destroy any chance of human and mutant co-existence." Magneto did a little mono-logging while Logan snuck around to get Jean. "This war is inevitable, it will happen and it is better to happen now rather than later, at least now we have the advantage of them not knowing what we are capable of." "If the humans knew of what we are capable of they wouldn't be as scared of us." "You sound just like Charles, he too thought those naive ways but no longer." "Yea because you just stood there and let him die, you didn't even have the guts to save your oldest friend. The man that stood up for you when everyone put you down. He saw the good in you when no one else did. He loved you like family." Magneto then realized what Logan was doing and stopped him then tried to stop Daniel, but Daniel learnt how to reverse the magnetic powers so that they didn't affect him. Daniel and Logan were able to escape after some struggle, but without Jean. They got back to the school and Daniel, Storm, Logan, Beast, Iceman, Colossus, and a new girl named Kitty Pride, who had the ability to move through solid objects, all got onto the X-jet and flew off the facility where the drug was being made. While they were flying there, Magneto was almost there as it was. He used his powers to break off part of the Manhattan Bridge and use it to carry all of his group over to the facility. Now the facility was located on "THE ROCK" also known as Rikers Island. The island had been redesigned to be a research facility instead of a prison. Magneto and his Brotherhood made their way over the bridge and were standing on the edge of the bridge when the Xmen arrived and set themselves up in defensive positions. All were ready to fight and Magneto mad the first move. He sent out all the weaker powered mutants like pawns, to be slaughtered and to see what the Xmen's next move was. The Xmen just fought them off as quickly as they could. Suddenly Juggernaut was sent into play. He was sent to grab the boy with the power to suppress mutant abilities. Kitty Pride went after him to try and get to the boy first. The fight continued and many of Magneto's team were being slaughtered, they were no match for the powers that they were facing. Kitty made it to the boy first after making Juggernaut sink into the floor and forcing him to rip his way out of the ground. Juggernaut was very close behind Kitty when she found the boy, so she tried to run out through a wall with the boy. She failed cause of the boy's powers and he had to remind her about it. So instead of trying to go through walls she decided to use Juggernaut's strength against him, he came crashing into the room and ran straight at Kitty and the boy, and because of the boy's powers, Juggernaut hit the wall a fell unconscious. Kitty escaped to the roof of the building where the X-jet was and got the boy inside. Seeing the boy in the Xmen's hands, Magneto sent out Jean. The devastation and destruction that she cause to the island and the facility was insane. Magneto's team and the soldiers that were protecting the island were disintegrated, structures around the island were flying around the air and no one could see away to stop her. Just as Magneto sent her out, the Xmen made a plan to stop Magneto. Logan got Colossus to grab him and throw him at Magneto to distract him while beast snuck up behind him and injected him with the cure. The plan worked, Magneto was no longer a threat. But Jean was. That plan wouldn't be able to work on her so Logan got the idea to make sure everyone escaped and then walk right up to Jean and ask her to stop. He was one of two people that could do it. So up he went, Jean tore his flesh off his skin as he walked up to her. He endured the pain just to save her, he loved her so dearly. The love that Daniel saw reminded him of the love that he had for Victoria. Logan made it up to her slowly healing the wounds that she created. He asked her to stop, and all she said was "Logan I can't stop, help me." Logan cried out "I love you Jean" then he released his claws and stabbed her. She died instantly and all the structures that were left were dropped to the ground. We cried out in an agonizing whale, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He was forced to relive the death of jean all over again. So much lose and so much death occurred on this island just like it did back when the prison was still operational. Everyone left with their wounds, both physical and emotional. The Xmen left for the school and to try and live their lives once more. After a few days a memorial was done for all three lives that the school had lost and Storm dedicated herself to continue the school in the memory of the professor, Jean and Scott. Slowly a new Xmen team was created, consisting of; Iceman, Kitty Pride, Colossus, Logan, Beast and Daniel. Storm became the new headmaster of the school and tried to keep back and be the brains behind the Xmen instead of being one of the team. After a few weeks Rouges powers returned to her, she was kissing Iceman when the returned and she nearly sucked the life out of him. He survived but she realized that she would never be rid of her powers.


	4. Chapter FOUR A New School and New Teache

Chapter FOUR

A New School and New Teachers and

Old Friends Return

Three years passed as the rebuilt and redesigned the school to fit the ample amount of new students that joined the school. The school went from having over fifty students, to having over two hundred students living at the school. Then there were the students that lived in the city that came to the school like they would as regular kids. Now like I said at the end of the last chapter, the drug that suppresses the mutant gene was only temporary so everyone that got it was now a mutant again, which also meant Magneto was back in power. Thankfully he hadn't been up to his old tricks again, but that may be due to him needing to learn how to control his powers again. Who knows? But the school was better than ever before, they bought several acres of land so they could put in a huge hedge maze, bigger danger room, bigger jet hanger, more dorms for the kids to sleep in and many other things. Storm was still the headmaster was she was doing a brilliant job looking after both the students welfare and the Xmen and their needs while in the field and off the field. She became the mother of the school. The Xmen team was still the same except Daniel decided to chill out and get back into the school side of things, he taught the students survival classes and power control. Considering his own powers it was probably the best idea for him. As he trained the students he gained many powers, but the most important one he gained was from a young man by the name of Francis, code name Phase Shift. He had the ability to phase through different dimensions, but when Daniel obtained this ability he was able to phase in and out of different time lines, for those who don't understand he could time travel. He had the ability to go back or forth through time, with this power he could manipulate everything. Daniel's first thoughts were of Victoria and of the last time they were together and the first and only time he ever loved someone. But he knew that if he changed the past, it may affect massively on the present events. So he decided not to use that power unless it was within the last few years. Don't worry I'll be mentioning this ability a few times it plays a huge role in the story. So back to the changes at the school, the heads of the school; Logan, Storm and beast were discussing how the need more staff members to assist in helping teach and look after the students. They considered looking outside of the school for human teachers to help out. Daniel caught wind of the idea and confronted them about this. "I should be here to put in ideas on who to get as new stuff and so should all the staff members, Iceman, Rouge, Kitty and Colossus. They are involved here." Said Daniel, abruptly as he stormed into the headmaster's office. "Daniel we were going to tell the staff and the students about this, but we needed to discuss it between ourselves first to see if it is needed and if it is a good idea." "Well it is needed but humans are a bad idea, if they can't handle a situation with a mutant then they could be in more danger. Besides the school has no humans in it at all. They would become outcasts and that is not something we should put on anyone." "Your right Daniel but do you have any ideas as to how to solve this?" "Give me a few hours and I'll have some ideas."

So off Daniel went to find some staff members that would be able to handle the students and the students would be able to respect. First he looked in Cerebro for any teachers that have mutant abilities. With no luck he then searched for any mutants that appeared to have the skills needed to teach the students and were good people. With absolutely no luck in that matter he decided to give up. As he was walking to Storm's office, he had an epiphany. The school did have enough staff back four years ago, what if he saved them before they died. It wouldn't change the past and it would help the school at the present time. So off Daniel went, he thought he would surprise everyone. So back in time he went all the way back to when Cyclops was killed by Jean. So off he went, sadly for Daniel he could only move through time and not through space, so he ended up in the school on the date Cyclops was killed. All Daniel had to do then was Teleport, using the ability he got from Nightcrawler, and he would be there in seconds. When he was there he realized that he had to not be seen by anyone otherwise the time line could be change, so he turned invisible thanks to one of the new students. He found Cyclops and followed him up till the point just before he was disintegrated. Daniel gabbed Cyclops and teleported out of there before Cyclops died. Daniel healed Cyclops with one of the new abilities he gained from a student named Josh Foley. Cyclops was fully healed and in serious shock, once Daniel calmed him down, he told Cyclops of what had happened and that he was needed in the future. Cyclops made a big fuse and was trying to get back to Jean, Daniel stopped him and told him that if he doesn't come with Daniel that he would have to be permanently killed by Jean and will have no chance to save her later. After hearing that Cyclops finally decided to come along and help Daniel. They both went forward in time to the point where the professor was killed by Jean. Daniel made Cyclops hide, for if he was seen at this point it would change history. Daniel turned invisible and snuck in past Magneto's gang and the past Xmen, he was standing right next to the professor and used his telepathic abilities to tell the professor what was happening and why he was there. The professor understood what was happening but disagreed with Daniel's methods, but he still was up for joining in. as the professor was being disintegrated Daniel realized that Logan was watching while the professor disappeared. So Daniel had to hold off till the split second before the professor disappeared. Daniel then grabbed the professor and teleported to where Cyclops was and healed the professor as much as he could. The professor was alive but the amount of damage made it so his legs could never be repaired ever. The professor was just grateful that he was still alive. When all the Xmen and Magneto's gang left, Daniel went back to the house to get the professor's chair and the teleported again to another location. They were back at the school but still in Daniels past, it was the day after Jean was buried. Daniel used his powers to raise the coffin from the ground and took out Jean, then placed the coffin back. They all teleported to the lake were she first died, it had no people that could be harmed by Jean or the Phoenix. The professor and Cyclops moved back for safety while Daniel used his healing powers to try and bring her back to life. Slowly her wounds where Logan stabbed her healed and the color returned to her skin. So far so good, then after a moment or two, her heart started beating again, she was alive once more. Cyclops started to run to her in excitement but Daniel stopped him with his telekinetic abilities. "She still has the powers of the Phoenix." Cyclops stopped and backed up again, Daniel was going to attempt to place the wall up again to block off all the powers of the Phoenix. Daniel decided that not all the powers needed to be blocked off, so he allowed her to have the abilities of catching on fire and to fly like a phoenix. All the massive, destructive abilities were locked away till Daniel was sure she was trained up enough to handle them, but this time Daniel was going to train her personally. When Daniel finished and it was safe to be near her, Cyclops ran up to her and held her in his arms. Daniel got the professor and they all teleported to the medical room in the school, then Daniel used his time traveling powers to go to the timeline they needed to be in, the third of January two thousand and eight. Daniel and Cyclops placed Jean on one of the medical beds and Daniel told all three of them to stay there until he returned. Daniel teleported right into Storm's office and yelled, "I have three new staff members I would like you to meet." Storm looked at him confused and said, "You were meant to only come up with ideas not hire someone and not tell me!" "Don't worry you will like who I have chosen and so will everyone else." Storm and Daniel gathered all the other staff and they went to the medical room. "Why are they inside the medical room and why did you bring them down into a secured area?" said Storm in an abrupt tone. Daniel didn't say anything, he just opened up the doors to the medical room and said surprise. The shock that fell upon the faces of all the staff members, was a sight to see. They were extremely surprised and questioned as to how Daniel brought them back from the dead. Daniel explained that the powers from the boy who could phase through dimensions was only the start of what he could do. Daniel got the lecture of how bringing people from the past and going to the past was extremely dangerous and way too risky to bring back people from the dead. Daniel explained everything he did and that Jean was not as powerful as she was when Logan was forced to kill her and that Daniel would be personally ensuring that Jean gained full control over her new powers. They all did the catching up thing and told all the students about what happened and gave the professor and Cyclops the grand tour of the new school, while they waited for Jean to wake up.

Over a week went by and the whole time, Cyclops and Logan both sat by Jeans bed waiting for her to wake up. Some classes were a little stuffed up due to their teacher not turning up or was really late. But the people in the school were so happy that they didn't worry about for now. But once Jean was awake that would be a different story. But throughout the week a few things changed again, the professor was in charge once more and Storm became the vice principle of the school. The professor taught his classes on history and philosophy and a little on some of the more traditional and truly wonderful books that had been written. Life was going wonderful but what they didn't know was that Daniel made it so Jean couldn't wake up until he allowed it. During the nights he was going down to the medical room and using his powers to get Jean mentally ready to be able to handle being alive again and her new powers. Daniel was constantly adding little thoughts into her mind to help her cope. After a week of these little visits, Jean was finally ready to be woken up. Daniel went down to the medical room and found both Logan and Cyclops sitting there arguing over who cares about her more and how the other person was just a jerk for trying to get in the way. Daniel placed his hand on her head and said to her, "Wake up Jean." And as simple as that she woke up. Her eyes fluttered, trying to get use to the light. Her hand moved to cover her eyes a little to help them adjust. Her first words were, "will you to stop fighting over me, I'm sick of it." Both Logan and Cyclops look at her in amazement and rushed over to be by her side. She final opens her eyes fully and sees both of the boy's big faces right in hers. She moved back in shock and they both move back a little realizing they were to close. Slowly she started to recognize here she was and with the help of both Daniel's little visits and with everyone trying to update her on what had happened in the past three years. She couldn't understand how she was in a comma for three years. When the last thing she remembers was Logan stabbing her to try and stop her from killing everyone. Daniel gave her the low down of how she died and how Daniel travelled back in time and took her from her grave and revived her. She freaked out a little but after a few hours she calmed down and was ready to have the grand tour of the new school.

Now that everyone was up and about, the Classes were running perfectly, Jean and Daniel were at their training sessions every day, Cyclops and Logan were at each other's throats and the professor and Storm decided to start making the school have some more students and teachers. They wanted to hold open days for all the mutant kids so they can be able to have a safe environment to learn about themselves. The professor was trying to find kids all over the globe that were ether run a ways, out casts or genuinely wanted to learn how to control their powers so they can fit in with the rest of the world. Cerebro went to work and it went overload with the amount it was being used. There were dozens of kids that were living on the streets ether kicked out because their families didn't know how to handle it or they were on drugs trying to suppress their powers. The professor found several families wanting to find a place that is helping mutants and with the publicity from saving New York from Magneto all those years ago, a lot of them were considering sending their kids to the school. So after school hours and on the weekends the Xmen were sent out to find all these kids and offer them a home, a school and a safe place to learn how to control their powers. While all of that was happening Beast and Daniel were designing a few new aircrafts and vehicles to be able to carry several Xmen into the field depending on the terrain, climate and the need of special heavy equipment (A.K.A. cars, bikes, and armored vehicles). It only took a few days with the help of all of Daniel's powers, they had six new specialized vehicles to use when needed. They made a big jet for when smaller vehicles were needed, a helicopter, a few smaller planes for when they do missions that don't require the whole team and some armored vehicles. Their next project was to build a suburb with housing and shops that the mutant community can live in and if the humans wanted to they could visit or live there as well. The professor got the permits and bought the land for Daniel and Beast to get started. Daniel recruited some of the older kids to help out that had abilities that would make the job easier and faster. The also had to contract so of the humans to make sure the buildings were structurally sound and were within regulations. Building the suburb took them around a month to do and in that time heaps of mutants and their families came to the school. Some were as young as eight years old and others were in there forties. There were heaps of people coming to look at what the school could offer and what the professor and the rest of the staff members were willing to do to help them feel comfortable. Heaps of the new people had professions in many areas to help with both the school and with the new suburb. Once the houses were built many of the families that were both with and without mutant powers moved in to be closer to their family members that did have powers or were wanting to learn to control the powers they did have. There were chefs, bakers, business management workers, lawyers, butchers and more. By the time the new families and mutants started to move into the new homes and businesses, they all realized that the town needed a name, a name that shows that it is a mutant built town but is open to all beings. After a few days the professor decided to hold a town meeting to get the name organized. After a huge vote from all of the people, they all decide on the name "Exville". Ville being the small, quiet, suburb ending and the Ex was the same as the X in Xmen, Extreme. So ladies and gentlemen I give to you Exville, home of mutants and mutant friendly people. In only a matter of a couple of months the town was full and flourishing, the families really settled in quite fast and all bonded really nicely. It was like one of the corny movies where all of the people in the town know each other and all were really friendly to each other.

Now with all of these new people and new students, the school was once again over flown with the need for new staff members. Sadly none of the families had teachers and it would take too long to teach someone to become a teacher. So it came to sourcing outwards for some new people. The professor called for a staff meeting and asked for any ideas on the matter. No one had any ideas, they were all looking at each other for help or to see what they had to say. Finally Cyclops spoke up, "I know of a girl who can help us, you meet her once before professor, her name is Emma Frost." "How do I know her?" "She was with me when you helped rescue me from the island where they did experiments on me and several others". "Yes I remember her but she left to live her own life, didn't she join a criminal gang?" "Yes she did, I kept in contact with her to help her if she need it. She is on her own now, she betrayed the hellfire club to help me." Cyclops went off to find Emma and ask her to help out. Other than her no one could think of anyone else. So when Cyclops returned with Emma she was greeted with both open arms and hesitation. Emma's features are five foot seven with blonde hair and is Caucasian. Everyone in their own time and way welcomed her to the school, but she could feel that she would have to prove herself to be trust worthy. She was at the point where she wanted to just walk out, but with both the professor and Cyclops talking to her to stay, she ended up staying to help. She taught the students English studies class, what a way to gain trust, I've never met an English teacher that's is well liked. Anyway Emma taught a few classes and when it came to her having some time to herself, she joined in on one of the danger room sessions and that's when Logan got a massive memory jog. The second Emma saw Logan's face, she ran up to him and said, "thank you for saving my life." Then slapped him and said, "How could you allow my sister to be killed." Logan had no clue what she was on about. Daniel explained to Emma that Logan lost his memory some time ago. The last thing he remembered was waking up on an island of burning rubble. Emma explain that the island was the one that her sister Kayla died on. That was when they got the idea to search through Emma's mind to find out her memories of Logan. She remembered Logan and her sister fighting off some guards forcing a heap of mutants to be trapped in cages until they were needed to be used as test subjects and power donors for their super weapon X project. Through her memories Daniel found a basic idea as to how Logan lost his memories. Also through her memories Daniel was able to gain new powers. He couldn't understand how it happened. Daniel broke the connection and went to the professor for some answers. The professor told Daniel that due to the increase on power absorption, Daniel's powers evolved to include the powers he gained. So from psychic connections, Daniel was able to absorb powers through all possible psychic connections and possibly through his ability to see the future. Also if and when his other powers change to the conditions of Daniel's power gain, they too may change to suit how Daniel's powers are working and the changes to Daniel's body. (EG. Bone shards come out with adimantium on them, all of Daniel's wings group together and form one set of wings that are a combination of them all). Daniel has had over two hundred years to evolve and for his powers to change, they may have even changed without him realizing. So own to what Emma's powers are, she has telekinetic abilities, telepathy, can create psychic energy shards to attack with, her body can turn into a diamond like substance that gives her super strength and invulnerability, so you can say she is pretty strong. Now just to make Emma play nice and so she wouldn't try and kill Logan, Daniel decided to time travel one more time. Both Logan and Daniel needed to find out what had happened on the island Logan woke up on and Emma should never have lost her sister.

So back Daniel went, to the exact moment when Logan woke up. Daniel saw Logan talking to some guy, it was the guy in Logan's memories. This guy seemed to know Logan on a little and seemed to be on Logan's side. Logan looked around, confused and unsteady. He found a girl lying on the ground dead, he seemed to know her but then he turned around and walked off with the other guy. Daniel turned invisible and ran over to the girl and realized that it was the girl he was looking for. Another dead person to bring back to life, his job will never be done. Daniel waited till Emma arrived and saw her scream as she ran to her sister's body, tears running down her face, you could see in her eyes that this was the defining moment from when she turned from an innocent young girl to the criminal that she was. Daniel saw the military coming, but Emma didn't notice them. Daniel didn't want to let her notice him, but he needed her to leave so he could take the sister's body to his time. Daniel decided to use his powers from Mystique and turn into a soldier and scare her away. When she finally noticed him she screamed and tried to use her powers against him. The plan wasn't working so far so Daniel used his powers back against her to scare her even more. She then had a look a fear on her face and ran for her life. Daniel was now able to grab the body and go back to his time.

When Daniel got to the medical ward, he healed all of her wounds and made her heart start all over again. Her mind was fully intact, thanks to Daniel's fast rescue. She was able to wake up straight away, with a little bit of a panic, she sat up and asked questions. Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? So on and so on. Daniel tried to answer them as best as he could and told her of what happened to her. She was in absolute shock, she died and was brought back to life. She asked if Daniel was a part of the weapon X project and if he was going to hold her prisoner. Daniel told her the she was in a school, built to help mutants develop and learn how to control their powers. She didn't really believe him so Daniel went and got Logan to show her. Daniel tried to keep it a secret as he teleported through the school. When Daniel found Logan, Daniel didn't say a thing. Daniel just grabbed Logan and teleported strait to the medical ward. The moment Daniel and Logan appeared, Emma's sister ran straight to Logan and hugged him. Logan had no clue who she was and he told her that. After some time of explaining that after she died Logan lost his memories, she tried to tell him of all the things they did together. Daniel stopped her and told her that he has psychic abilities and that he would link their minds together while was thinking of all the memories, Daniel would help of course. Logan saw all the memories of him and her living together, the love they shared and even where he got the nickname, Wolverine. She told him of a story about a wolverine and he eventually related to it. As the memories went on they eventually saw her being fake killed and Logan coming over thinking she was really dead. They confirmed her name was Kayla and that she was Emma's sister. After that the only other memories were of when they were on the island and she told him that the love they shared was real and all she wanted to do was protect her sister, Emma. When they got to the point where she died, she saw exactly what had happened to Logan, he was shot in the head with an adimantium bullet by Striker. If you don't remember Striker, he was the guy that held both Daniel and Logan captive and eventually gave them both the claws they have. By the looks of things Striker was the one who took away Logan's memories, especially when he told Emma's sister that, that was his intention. Logan finally had some answers, he finally knew how he lost his memories and I little as to why he lost them as well. Daniel and Logan were finished with finding out their answers and decided to tell her about Emma. The second Daniel mentioned Emma's name, Kayla needed to know how she was and where she was. Daniel explained that she was at the school and she was waiting for him to go get her. Kayla ran out of the room calling out for Emma, by the time she realized that she was in an underground area, Daniel showed her the elevator to the ground floor.

Daniel and Kayla both got to the ground floor, Daniel told Emma, through telepathic abilities, that her sister was looking for her and that they were in the lobby. When Kayla first saw Emma she was confused and didn't recognize her, but then she realized of the ten years that had past. Emma and Kayla talked for a while and they started to reconnect, they talked about the changes in Emma's life and the ups and downs that occurred. Everyone gave the two of them some time to be able to catch up on life and get to a comfortable point. Now Logan on the other hand was getting more and more confused with the memories he saw, they brought back other memories and feelings. Feelings of love towards Kayla, but also anger towards her and for her because of what she had done to him. She was a spy for Striker and she was meant to have a fake relationship with him and report on him to Striker. What she didn't expect was that she really did fall in love with him and never wanted him to be hurt. So you can see why Logan is confused about things, he never got to experience these feelings at the times he should have; they have bombarded him all at once. Daniel sat Logan down and helped him to work out these feelings and help him to experience them at the right times. Daniel entered Logan's mind and they went to the first time Logan met Kayla, Logan's first lit up like a Christmas tree, well maybe not a Christmas tree but he was happy and had a look of peace on his face. Now for back then, Logan looking peaceful was a miracle. Daniel let Logan walk through the memory like it was just happening. When Logan got everything he could from this, they both went to another memory, so on and so on, until they got to the last memory of her, when she was dead. Daniel exited Logan's mind and Logan went into one of his grouchy moods, said thanks and walked off. Daniel was a little worried about him so he kept a mental eye on Logan to make sure he didn't run off. Thankfully he didn't but he did spend a lot of time talking to Kayla, Daniel thought that she may be able to help more than Daniel was able to.

A few weeks went by and Logan was in a happier spot then he was when Kayla first arrived. The school was thriving and the professor was looking for trouble. The professor was trying to find his step brother Cain Marko; Cain was Juggernaut, one of the most powerful humans ever. Yes I said human, because the Juggernauts power isn't a mutant one, its source of power comes from a ruby known as the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. The beholder gains the powers of Cyttorak and has them as long as he holds the gem. Now being a smart guy he has the gem placed inside of himself so he can never lose it. Now the main reason, as to why looking for Juggernaut is bad, is due to his helmet. Juggernaut says it's to protect his face, but what it actually does is protects his mind from being attacked by psychic abilities. He made it after he got the powers and realized that his brother was the only one who could stop him, well until Daniel arrived. The professor spent days and days trying to find Juggernaut, waiting for the moment Juggernaut took his helmet off and revealed his location. While that was happening, Beast and Daniel were told to make a super prison for all the extremely dangerous mutants and super powered people. The prison was built thirty stories underground and spread across five acres. It was huge and had so many defenses it wasn't funny. The danger room on level 10,000 was easier than this place. There was almost no way for anyone to escape, well Daniel might be able to but no one else could. There was already areas set up for specific people, Magneto had a massive plastic prison were no metal was in range of his abilities and if any problems arise, the prison would be dropped onto massive rock spikes at the bottom of a giant well. One of the other prisons was for Juggernaut, it was a massive glass tube that would be filled with a liquid that paralyzes the body when touched he would be chained in there and would have regular doses of tranquilizers to keep him asleep.

So now that there is a prison all they needed was the prisoners. The professor was looking day in and day out trying to find Juggernaut, its seemed hopeless, there was no way that juggernaut was going to be dumb enough to take of his helmet. So instead of looking for him using Cerebro, they looked for him using the news. A guy that is seven foot tall and was wearing a giant suit of crimson armor, he should have been noticed. The Xmen; Jean/Phoenix, Cyclops, Beast, Rouge, Iceman, Kitty, Emma, Colossus, Storm, Logan and Daniel, searched for a few days following leads as to Juggernaut's location. They got to being as close as five days behind him; they found a town that Juggernaut had a massive bar slaughter at. I say slaughter because there is no way any human could have even laid one hand on Juggernaut let alone anything else. The Xmen got the directions as to where Juggernaut was seen walking off and they followed the lead. After a while of following the road, they found some trees that had been pushed over, they created a path that lead up a small mountain. They followed it to the end and found a cave, "maybe he was in there" all the Xmen thought as they walked into the cave. It was really dark and cold and the only light you could see was from the entrance and that only spread so far. After a while of walking through the cave, they came to a fork. Left or right or forward, they decided to split up. Jean, Cyclops, Colossus and Iceman went left, Storm, Emma, Logan and Rouge went right. Kitty, Beast and Daniel went through the center. It seemed like hours while they walked, dogging pits and cave-ins. till they finally made it to a huge cave, it was a massive dome and it looked like someone was having a fire going. Kitty, Beast and Daniel all ran to the area the fire was and found him, Juggernaut was lying down, asleep. They didn't waste time; Daniel told Kitty to go underground and sneak up on him and try to unclip one of the latches on his helmet. Daniel told beast to take him front on and Daniel would try to hold him down with his telekinetic abilities. Kitty was able to get two of the latches undone before Juggernaut woke up. Daniel made a psychic net and pinned down Juggernaut with it. Juggernaut was thrashing and struggling to get himself free. Daniel was able to hold him down quite easily, guess he wasn't as strong as Daniel thought he was. Beast climbed on top of Juggernaut and got the last two latches undone, Daniel then hit Juggernaut with a series of mental attacks to make Juggernaut go unconscious. Daniel, Kitty and beast dragged Juggernaut out of the caves like he was a victory hunt. The other Xmen were just happy that Juggernaut was stopped. They flew Juggernaut back to the school and placed him into his personalized prison, Iceman was trying to be a smart ass and placed his hand into the paralyzing liquid to try and freeze it. Instead he became paralyzed and had to be sent to the medical ward. Juggernaut was locked away where he couldn't harm anyone ever again. The professor made regular visits to try and mentally talk to his brother and try to make him stop being so evil. Of course seeing his brother only made him angrier and he refused to stop trying to kill the professor and all the people that get in his way.

Now with Juggernaut out of the way and some peace of mind was achieved for the professor, the school was able to continue as normally as possible. Daniel was in the danger room on a daily basis trying to become as strong as he could and to beat Logan's level. Logan was doing the same, they were constantly in competition with each other. Jean, Cyclops, Emma, Beast and Kayla all went to teaching classes and helping the students to grow. Kayla became the school counselor and helped the kids to find a solution to their problems, she was also great to just have a chat with. Storm did her vice principle stuff and taught a few classes, while sending the Xmen off to help mutants in trouble or stopping mutants from creating trouble. And the professor mentored over everyone like he always did, he was the father they all needed and the friend they will always want.


	5. Chapter FIVE New friends, New Teams and

Chapter FIVE

New friends, New Teams and

One Big Kick In the Rear

After a few years Emma made her place in the school and was respected by everyone, Kayla and Logan didn't get back together but they were still good friends, the Xmen were all still the same group, Jean and Cyclops didn't get together again due to Jean now being the Phoenix (I'll be calling her that from now on) and the professor got up and left on a top secret mission to some place. At this point in time no one knew where he went or what he was doing, so just for the sake of suspense I won't tell you anything about it yet, I need something for another chapter. Now back to the story. Everything was going well at the school they had several new students and they were settling in, new staff members from students growing and wanting to become staff. The new staff were; Dani Moonstar and Rahne Sinclair Storm and Cyclops were both in charge of the school, Storm looked after the Xmen and their needs while Cyclops was in charge of the students, their schooling and the needs. Cyclops appointed Emma to be his second in charge and they made new ways for the students to grow and learn. They decided, without consulting the rest of the staff, to have the students placed into teams and have competitions to help learn how to use their abilities in practical events that were held in controlled environments. This didn't go down with the rest of the staff so well. When the staff were all told of this, they all flipped, "why are you doing this? A lot of the students won't want this and most of them are comfortable in the groups of friends they have." "Their friendship groups don't matter, what matters is that they are able to look after themselves in a situation ad so they can control their powers. Besides you all get to choose the groups for them, as their student advisors you all know the students best and how well they will work with other people. So if you want a group of friends to stay together, you can as long as it has six members only." Daniel stepped forward and said, "This is a great idea, putting student against student, hatreds being unleashed upon each other and upon those not involved. Then we will give them a score out of ten and say good job." "That is not how it is going to work." Said Emma, "Well in order for it not to end up like that we will need to make it defensive powers only and make the groups with even offensive and defensive abilities and we will need to put in a massive control factor in so that the students will be afraid of stepping out of line." "Well then what do you propose we do for the control factor?" Cyclops asked. "I'm glad you asked. I'll be the control factor, the student's fear what I can unleash and they fear how I can turn their powers against them a hundred fold. So I'll be joining one of the teams and I'll be going everywhere they go and compete with them." "There is no way you can do that, you will give one of the teams an extremely unfair advantage. You are too powerful." Said Emma abruptly. "That is why I'll be in the most passive team there is, a team with none or very limited offensive powers." Dani stood up and said, "in that case I have the perfect group for you to join but I'll need the ok to have seven members in that team." "There is no way were breaking the rules before we even start it." Emma said in a very defensive tone. "I agree with Dani, Daniel should be in the team she is proposing." Said Rahne. "Do you even know of the team she is thinking of?" Ask Cyclops. "Yes I do and they need someone like Daniel to make them grow and become stronger people." "That settles it then, I'll be joining Dani's team and I suggest that we make it one team per advisor, it will get hard trying to teach, advice and guide these teams at the same time." Said Daniel in a tone that suggested the conversation was over unless they decided to drop the idea all together. The idea continued and it was agreed that Daniel would be the controlling factor behind the competition. It ended up being called the advanced training sessions, but the students called it the X-games. Dani and Daniel walked down to the cafeteria to find the students that Daniel would be teaming up with. Now the games were a secret until Cyclops announced them in a weeks' time. Daniel used this time to get to know the members of his team as best as he can. Dani informed Daniel that one of the members was going to take some time to get to join the team but he would be there soon. Daniel was fine with it and went to introduce himself to the team. In the cafeteria he found five kids sitting down having lunch, they were the five he was meant to get to know. Suddenly, before he could get to their table, he was confronted by a young man with bark brown hair, brown eyes and an attitude that needed some serious adjusting. "Hey my names Julian, I've seen you before down at the danger room. Do you wanna hang out with us?" Pointing at a group of students. "No thanks kid! I'll be just over there if you wanna learn how to take that pole out of your rear." Daniel chuckled and walked off. Julian looked at him as if he was slapped in the face then started to yell at him. Daniel used his powers to shut his mouth and made him sit in his chair. "Learn how to judge your battles kid, you don't know who I am." Daniel walked over to the five people he was aiming for and saw the look on their faces. Shock on some, fear on the others, then one of the goes, "alright, good work, you are now my number one best friend." Daniel introduced himself and they did the same, "hi I'm Josh." "I'm David." "My name is Sofia how are you?" "I'm Laurie." "And this is Noriko." Now Josh is a sixteen year old boy with blonde hair, gold eyes, gold skin due to his mutation and is of average build. David is seventeen, brown hair and eyes, African American and is of average build. Sofia is sixteen, long brown hair, hazel eyes, slim build and is Latina. Laurie is fifteen, blonde hair, blue eyes, slim build and is Caucasian. Noriko is seventeen, blue hair, brown eyes, slim build and is Asian. Daniel asked to sit down and explained why he was there. "Dani said that you guys are good people and that we should be friends." "Awesome as, with you as our friend no one will ever pick on us ever again." Said Josh. "Sofia I do believe we have already meet once before, you have the power to control the wind right?" "Yes I do where did we meet?" "I was the guy that used your powers in the danger room when you first looked around the school." "Omg yes I remember that, that was what made me want to come here in the first place." "Well I'm glad to have helped." "What a second wouldn't that make you too old to be a student?" asked David. Daniel felt him searching his mind for answers. "So you have telepathic abilities, but only as far as leeching off peoples skills and memorized knowledge, quite impressive. And you Josh can heal people so far but soon you will become much more. Laurie you can produce and control your pheromones, that's amazing, what a great gift. And Noriko you have the ability to absorb and discharge electricity, I love that." "How do you know all of our powers?" said Laurie in her shy but yet confused voice. "Sofia would you like to answer that one?" "He has the ability to absorb powers and use them as if they were his own. Is that right?" "Yea that is the short version. To add on to that, I can also absorb superior skills, so if a person is supremely smart or fast without a super power, I can absorb it as well. Then all of the powers I absorb go to their fullest capabilities. So for you David I can absorb knowledge and skills and retain them, where as you lose them when they walk out of range. Noriko, I can control the discharge and absorption without the gauntlets." Wow that is the most awesome power ever. And you want to be our friend, this is so kool." Said Josh. "Yes it is but with my powers comes its downfalls, if I gain too many abilities at once, I can't control them and have to go to the danger room and train till I have them under control. Like right now I just gained all of your abilities plus mister arrogance back there and all of his friends plus all of the powers that are not hidden or hide able." "Wow that sucks but at least you're awesome." Thanks, there is one major thing you should know about me….." Suddenly Noriko's gauntlets started to fail, they absorbed so much power that the school blacked out. Daniel and the others ran down to the danger room and let Noriko discharge all of her excess energy. Unexpectedly, the energy caused the danger room to activate on level 5000. Giant robots, built to kill mutants, appeared and started to attack them. Daniel used his powers to destroy all of the robots and turn off the danger room. They rushed off to the science area to see Beast about getting them fixed. Beast wasn't there but a guy called Forge was. Forge had the ability to morph his arms into any electronic machine for building electrical stuff. He offered to help and fixed the gauntlets. Now Daniel has that ability and can fix them when he needed to. Daniel then restarted what he was trying to say before Noriko's gauntlets malfunction. "Hey guys with the big thing I was trying to say before, I'm not eighteen like you guys think I am, I'm two hundred and ninety three years old." Everyone laughed and didn't believe him, then Daniel showed them his memories of the days when he found out about his mutant power. They saw the war in France and the style of clothes and rifles being used. Everyone finally came around and didn't know what to say to him. Daniel told them that it was something that he didn't want everyone to know about, but that the staff all knew. They ended up being fine with it and Josh said, "Well for a guy who's two hundred and seventy odd years old, your pretty kool." Everyone laughed and walked back to the cafeteria. The day continued until Sofia heard about the students getting split up into groups. They all flipped it. They didn't want to be split up and some of them didn't want to be in a group like the Xmen. Daniel finally open his mouth and said that they would not be split up and that it would be all ok. Well now that he spoke up, they all had heaps of questions about what was going on and why Daniel was really there. Daniel told them to talk to Dani and that he couldn't say anything more. The group stopped and went to their rooms, Daniel went to Dani and told her that he had to slip up a little and that the group would be seeing her sometime soon.

The next day the group did what they said they would, they went to Dani and bombarded her with questions. She told them the same things Daniel did, but she told them to trust her. She handed all of the group some gold, silver, grey and white material and told them all to make some uniforms to be able to train in. they all walked off and went to make their uniforms. Daniel saw this as an opportunity to be a kid again, he made grey cargo pants with gold X's on two of the side pockets. A gold and silver top that was tight around his body, the material he used was stretchable so it wouldn't tare when he moved, that exposed his arms. Gold gloves that had no fingers on them and a grey jacket with a hood that went down to his ankles. He got a black pair on sunglasses and made gold boots to match the rest of the group. He thought he looked awesome as. And just to top it all off he got himself a silver cane with a gold, spherical handle on it. Daniel went to Dani in his new uniform for some thoughts of how it looked. She told him that it looks very good and that he will be the envy of all the teams. With the good news Daniel went to bed. The rest of the team took their time with making their uniforms. By Sunday, they day before the assembly, they all finished their uniforms and showed Daniel how much they didn't like Justin and his group friends. By the time Monday came around, Daniel and the team became friends and began to trust each other. At the assembly Cyclops announced that the X-games were now in play and who the teams were. First was his team, the Consairs. Then it was Emma's team, the hellions, they consisted Julian and his group of friends; Julian was called Hellion, then there was Rockslide, Mercury, Icarus, Dust and Tag. Then finally it was Dani's team, the New Mutants. David's codename was Prodigy, Sofia's was Wind Dancer, Noriko's was Surge, Laurie's was Wallflower, Josh's was Elixir and Daniel's was EVOLUTION. So far there was only three teams and at that point, it was too many.

Straight after the assembly an argument between the Hellions and the New Mutants started. Mostly to do with Hellion and his big ego, he wanted Sofia to join his team due to him having a crush on her. Josh got angry and snapped at Hellion, Hellion snapped back which then lead to a fight with powers. Daniel got sick of it and threw his hands up and separated the two teams. He yelled at them both for being so childish. And dragged his team all the way down to the danger room. "Class is now in session! You are all going to work as a team and learn how to control your god dam emotions or ill lock you all in here and put it on level 5000. You remember what that level is like don't you?" they all nodded and got ready to train. Daniel started it off easy, level 5. When the team completed it, Josh opened his big mouth and said it was way too easy. So Daniel put it on level 10 and told them they couldn't use any of their powers. Off they went and guess what, they FAILED miserably. So Daniel made them do it again and again till they finally decided to work as a team and beat it. They jumped with joy that they had won, but Daniel had other plans. Daniel turned it onto level 11 without the team knowing and they were slaughtered. David got up and complained that they weren't ready and that it was unfair. Daniel told him to harden up and that the Hellions would never give them a chance to be ready, they would take every opportunity to win no matter what.

Daniel and the New Mutants went to the danger room as often as they could, some of the other advisers caught on to what Daniel was doing and they complained. Daniel only had to say they were assisting in helping Daniel to control his new powers and the matter was dropped. So the most power mutant was on a team that got unlimited access to the danger room to train, I would really hate to verse them. During all of this Dani went to find the seventh member of the team, Kevin. He was at a scrap metal yard making art works. His power is the ability to wither anything organic, so trees, people and animals. He was quite dangerous to himself and to others, he accidently killed his father when his powers first activated. Dani didn't do too well working with him when he first went to the school, but she hoped that it would be a better time this time around. When he final came around and went to the school Dani introduced him and that's were the first problem was. Daniel sensed his power and therefore gained the power, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was the power went out of control. The fully evolved version of Kevin's power was able to wither everything within a certain range of Daniel, so all of the team started to wither. Daniel teleported out of the room to the danger room to try and control it. Kevin started to freak out thinking it was him causing it. Dani explain about Daniel and things calmed down a little. Josh healed everyone and all was ok. Daniel slowly caught on to how to control the ability and saw the true struggles of how Kevin must be feeling every time someone touches him, Rouge had it easy in comparison. Kevin gave himself a codename, he called himself Wither, I think it was a good one, and it explained his powers perfectly. The next day Dani called for a team meeting, and she wanted to choose a leader for the team. She didn't want Daniel to be in charge because he already was skilled enough to lead the team but when it came down to it, all of the team said they wanted Daniel to lead and that he basically was the leader of the team already. Dani wasn't happy about this but she had to let the team choose their leader. So Daniel had his team and did he work them hard or what, before the day of the challenge, Daniel made them train in the danger room till they were up to level 50, that's 39 levels, nice and easy. On the day of the first challenge Daniel got the team up early for a morning run around the grounds to warm up. Cyclops call the two teams down to where the professor's memorial stone was, which a big statue is now. Cyclops gave everyone the basic details, an object was hidden on the school grounds which was to simulate a villain, say Magneto, had left a bomb somewhere and no one knows where it is. There were clues around the school so it was easy enough. The biggest of the rules was, no offensive powers, if any were used that team would lose. So off they went, the Hellions went off first racing around. Daniel used his powers to read Cyclops's mind before the game even started so they went straight to where it was hidden. It was in the giant hedge maze, Daniel teleported the entire team to the middle of the maze, they found a giant dragon breathing fire at everyone. Daniel told Noriko to use her powers of speed to create a vortex and suck the air out from around the dragon and hopefully make it get dizzy from lack of air. So off she went running around in circles around the dragon. Daniel told Sofia and Laurie to go and defend the start of the maze, if the Hellions turned up, Laurie was to use her Pheromones to make them scared and run away. Sofia was to use the wind to guide the pheromones to the Hellions. David, Kevin and Josh were to be lookouts incase the Hellions got past Sofia and Laurie. Daniel helped keep Noriko charged by sending her his electricity. After about a minute the dragon finally started to get dizzy and was swaying side to side, just a few more seconds and the dragon would be unconscious. Suddenly David called out, "they're here!" Daniel stopped helping Noriko and made a massive force field with his telekinetic powers. Daniel then made the earth sink just in front of where the Hellions were standing to stop them from trying to break through the force field. Finally the dragon was down and Noriko got ahold of the dragon, Daniel grabbed Noriko, Josh, David and Kevin and teleported to where Sofia and Laurie were. They were unconscious, Daniel grabbed them and teleported to where they all started, the game was over and the New Mutants won. The Hellions tried to have the New Mutants disqualified for creating a pit fall. It was ruled that the pit fall wasn't targeting to harm only to create another obstacle to avoid. So the New Mutants were still the winners.

Daniel and his team were sitting in the cafeteria after a hard days in the danger room, they got to level 150. The team started to final ask Daniel about his life, Daniel didn't have much to say because he was mostly a prisoner, but he did mention that he and Logan had known each other since world war two but it was Logan that made Daniel discover his powers. Logan's ability to heal was the first power Daniel ever absorbed back in 1733. The team was in shock, they didn't think Logan was that old as well. Daniel explained that he looks so young due to having the fully evolved power of healing, completely stopped his aging process and that Logan was still evolving to that stage. Daniel talked about all the wars he went to and the military facilities that he was held captive. Pretty much everything except for Victoria, he never told them of her. Victoria was still a major pain in his heart and he fought everyday not to go back in time to see her again. Just as the team finished lunch, the F.B.I. entered the cafeteria. "Kevin Ford you're under arrest for the murder of your father." Daniel stood up and threw the F.B.I. agent across the room. " what gives you the right to come here and arrest one of us, you have to talk to the person in charge of the school to be able to do that and he is on a mission at the moment and no one else has the authority to give it to you. So go away and never come back here again." The F.B.I. agent got up and walked to Cyclops's office. Not long after, Cyclops, Emma, Dani and storm came into the room and told Daniel to calm down and let the F.B.I. take Kevin so the matter can be resolved. Daniel got really angry and he let them know it. "There is no way in hell I'll ever allow for any military or government to ever take away any mutant ever. If you lot have a problem with that I'm sure we can settle it in the danger room, you lot verses me, and last man standing wins." Cyclops got angry and looked ready for a fight, but Emma and Dani knew that it was a lost cause. They dragged Cyclops out of there and went to the F.B.I. agent. "If you can get past Daniel, you can take Kevin. But Daniel is the most powerful and most deadly mutant ever to exist." "What do you mean?" "He has the power to absorb abilities and use them at their fullest evolutionary state. He has three hundred years of gaining mutant powers, his first was the ability to heal himself, so now he lives forever." "So I'm guessing there is no way to stop him or surprise him." "No, I'd be surprised if he wasn't listening in on our conversation right now." The F.B.I. agent left his card and said to them to do what they could otherwise the military would come here and force the boy out. Daniel over heard the entire conversation and began to get Kevin out of there. Daniel's plans involved the team to help guide Cyclops and the F.B.I. in to the danger room and that's where the fun would begin. Daniel set up the danger room like a giant maze and within this maze were beasts, traps and every thing's worst nightmare, Daniel. Kevin was hidden at the far end of the maze and they waited for Cyclops and the F.B.I. to come. Cyclops asked around to the team where Daniel was, they all told him that Daniel was in the danger room training. When Cyclops arrived he realized instantly what was going on, he warned the F.B.I. to stay outside but he didn't listen and followed Cyclops. Daniel already knew they were inside and was ready for action. Daniel made it nighttime and created a fog over the maze, it was too hard to see anything more than five meters away. Cyclops slowly made his way through, battling the beasts and avoiding the traps that Daniel set. The F.B.I. guy was following close behind. After a while Cyclops made it to the middle of the maze, Daniel uses his psychic powers and says, "If you want to turn back now this is your only chance otherwise it is war between you and me." Cyclops started to move forward again, Daniel instantly teleported right behind the F.B.I. agent and grabbed him, Daniel teleported with the F.B.I. guy to the worst place Daniel could think of, a dimension that had a corrosive atmosphere. That way he would slowly suffer as Daniel suffered in the hands of the government and their military. Daniel returned to Cyclops a punched him in the face. Daniel said, "how could you allow this, the government won't stop there. First it will be the crimes on murder but then it will turn to the kids that accidently flipped a store around because they created a big gust of wind the second their powers activated. How about when your powers started, you nearly killed your mother when you looked at her in anger for being grounded, then you blasted her with you eye beams and put her into a comma. Maybe you should place in jail, and how about the kids that cause their grandparents to have heart attacks when their powers activated. Or the property damage that was caused. The government doesn't stop at just murders, they will get us all if they can." Cyclops just yelled out, "We cannot be above their laws." He swung at Daniel, but Daniel was too fast. Daniel used his eye beams on Cyclops then lifted him into the air and through him around. Daniel made the maze disappear And teleported Kevin to the rest of his team and returned. Daniel beat the crap out of Cyclops, to the brink of death, then healed him to full health. Daniel had to stop, for he saw the darkness that was in him once again. The only other time he was like this was that day when he first found that he was a mutant, they day he killed all of the English soldiers and the French soldiers. The bloodlust was back, Daniel realized that what he was doing was bad and wrong, thankfully he had the ability to heal other otherwise Cyclops would be dead. Daniel went and got the F.B.I. agent and healed him, Daniel said, "I'm sorry for all this, but if you harm him in anyway or if he isn't released into the custody of the school, then I'll be coming after you, your family, your team, the judge, the jury and anyone else that knows of all the people involved. Do you understand me?" the F.B.I. agent just nodded and ran, Cyclops was pissed off and left. Daniel told Emma were to find Kevin, then he teleported to Kevin and said sorry. Daniel couldn't help him because of the extent Daniel was willing to go to, there was a great darkness hidden inside of him and it needed to be removed. The F.B.I. took Kevin away, the Hellions couldn't stand it.

That night they planned out to take Kevin back, all but one person was ok with it, Icarus didn't think it was the best idea and decided to stay out of it. Julian ended up convincing Sophia to help out and off they went. When Icarus told the New Mutants what was going on, Daniel got the team together and off they went to stop the Hellions, Icarus went to assist in stopping the Hellions. Daniel's team made it to the jail where Kevin was being held and found the Hellions breaking Kevin out. Daniel yelled out for them to stop but it was too late. The F.B.I. noticed and surrounded both teams with their guns out ready to fire. The Xmen arrived to try and stop both teams from getting into trouble. Daniel saw Logan and realized that Logan might be the only one that could help him. Daniel telepathically told Logan to meet him after all this was over. The Xmen convinced the F.B.I. to let them handle it and gave Kevin back. When both teams got back to the school, the new mutants got detention and the hellions got it worse.

The trial went well for Kevin and he was let off. Later that day, Kevin and Icarus met with Cyclops, Emma and Dani. Both Kevin and Icarus wanted to switch teams, Kevin saw the Hellions as his true team for trying to rescue him and Icarus felt more comfortable with the new mutants. So the switch was made and everyone was happy. Daniel made a mass training day for the team, the idea was to get to level 300 before night time came around. After all the training Icarus realized how much hard work the New Mutants went through just to compensate for the lack of Offensive powers. The team trained for days and days trying to become as mentally and physically strong as they possibly could before the next X-game. After many days Daniel got the team together, this was going to be a day of fun. Daniel took the team down to Exville to just chill and do whatever, the girls went to the shops and looked for new clothes and stuff while the guys went to the skate shop and the arcade. Daniel just went to one of the café's and just relaxed while having a cup of tea. The café was designed like an old small English café, it was never around when Daniel was last in England but it did somewhat remind Daniel of his old home. Everyone in the café was smiling and having an enjoyable time, the servers were polite and friendly. Daniel loved it there, it was the first time he ever had to himself, to be able to truly explore. Daniel loved the feeling of being able to relax and absorb the moment, to have no cares in the world nor to need to be anywhere. He stayed in the café all day till it closed, all he did was drink tea and allowed his thoughts to wonder. As he left the café he paid for his drinks, said goodbye and thank you then left to meet up with the rest of the team. The team was down at the local pizzeria enjoying a few slices of pizza. Daniel sat down with them and they all talked about their day. They were all so happy to have a day off, Daniel decided to do this once a week, to give everyone a break from the training and school work. That night as Daniel laid in bed, he thought of the days when he was around Victoria. He truly missed her and constantly had to force himself not to travel back in time to her. All he wanted to do was see her one more time, but he knew that he would want more if he did go back to her, so he talked himself out of it and went on with life.

Some new students arrived to the school, their names were Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis (Avalanche), Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) and Frederick J. Dukes (Blob). The three of them were sent to the school because they used their mutant powers to bully the other kids. So three bullies on top of having to deal with the Hellions, looks like a fun time. Daniel of course met them only to absorb their powers, to be ready in case anything happens. Daniel could sense that they were only wanting to stir up some trouble and he went and told all of the other staff members what he had sensed from them. He was placed in charge of their integration into the school and to ensure that they now the rules about using their powers. Daniel started it off by telling his team that he needed help with some potential trouble makers and that he had to help the new guys to become up standing students. The team hesitantly helped Daniel and off they went. First was the grand tour of the school, minus the sensitive areas. Daniel then showed them where they would be staying if they wanted to stay on campus, of course they hated the idea and thought the school was lame and for weaklings. When they got the first chance to, they ran from the school. Because Daniel was in charge of them, he had to find them and talk to them about coming back to the school. When Daniel found them, they were talking to a lady in her late thirty's. Daniel listened in and heard her talk about a house she had for mutants that didn't agree with the Xavier instates ideas of life. Daniel thought she was suspicious and followed her for a while, as he followed her he could smell a very familiar smell. It was coming from her but Daniel didn't recognize her. Daniel looked into her mind and found out who she was, Mystique. She was back and looking for a team of her own. After Magneto left her after being shot with the "mutant cure" she held a grudge against him and wanted to get revenge. So she was recruiting mutants and was planning to cause trouble. Now this was the big kick in the ass that Daniel didn't want to happen anytime soon. He raced back to the school and told storm of what he had found. The Xmen gathered into the briefing room, Rouge, Logan, Beast, Cyclops, Emma, Iceman, Colossus, Phoenix, Kitty and a new guy named Remy LeBeau (Gambit). They all discussed the news and their intensions upon confronting Mystique. Daniel stood up and declared that the New Mutants would be the ones to put a stop to Mystique and her plans. The Xmen each said their way of saying no and stated that it was too big of a mission for some kids. Daniel became frustrated that after all he did for the Xmen, they still only saw him as a kid and that they still didn't trust him. Daniel used his powers of telekinesis and pushed all of the Xmen to the walls of the room and held them in mid-air. He then created a wall of fire around the room that was only Centre meters away from each Xmen. "This is what I get for all that I have done for you. I am the most powerful mutant to ever exist, so says the professor. Why must I prove myself to you all that I am not a kid, although I look like one, I am older then all of you except Logan. Besides him I am older then all of you combined. Why must I prove myself, if I say the New Mutants will do this mission, I'm not throwing them to the lions. They are stronger than ever before, they could even give you lot a run for your money." Daniel released the Xmen and removed the fire. "All that I ask is you trust in my team and I to do the job." Cyclops and Emma protested against the idea but Logan, Gambit, Iceman, Rouge and Kitty all agreed that under Daniel's control the New Mutants would be a superior team to most. Storm finally agreed and told Daniel to get his team and bring them to the control room. The New Mutants were briefed on the mission, they were all so excited to be doing a kool as mission, all but David. David never wanted to be a part of the Xmen team. Storm added an extra bonus, if they could complete the mission, their team would gain extra points towards the X-games. That created more excitement and more motivation to complete the mission. The mission was simple, Capture Mystique and bring her in. The team had already faced Mystique hundreds of times in the Danger room and with Daniel there was no way they could lose.

The team headed off to the location Daniel saw Mystique go to. They surrounded the building and were ready to take them down. Suddenly the earth started to shake, it was Avalanche creating an earth quake to slow down the team. Sophia fly up over the building and entered through the roof. Icarus followed Sophia while David, Laurie and Josh stayed outside in case anyone tried to escape. Daniel teleported into the building and sensed for Mystique. He felt her on the second floor and raced up there, he told Sophia and Icarus to go down stairs and slow down Avalanche, Quicksilver and Blob. When Daniel found Mystique, she was trying to jump out of the window. Daniel used his psychic powers to pull her back into the room and said, "You're not going anywhere." Daniel then grabbed her by the hair and used his powers to control metal and wrapped metal around her so she couldn't move. Daniel took her down stairs and had to face off with Blob. Now this guy is over seven feet tall and has the power of immense strength, the only downfall about his power is the weight gain, he weighs at approximately 400kg. He is one huge kid with a lot of anger and a lot of strength. Daniel ended up using his psychic powers and pushed him into the path of Quicksilver. Avalanche was the easiest, Daniel just used the wind to lift him up off the ground and threw him into Blob. With the three of them knocked out all they had to do was bring all four of them in. as the team dragged Mystique and the other three to the school, Quicksilver woke up and was able to make a run for it. Before anyone had noticed Quicksilver was too far out of sight and Daniel couldn't sense him with the power finder ability. When they got back to the school Mystique was placed inside of her specially made prison, Avalanche was placed inside of a water based prison and placed in a medically induced coma, where his powers couldn't work. Blob was placed into a coma and slouched into the back corner and had a wall placed around him. There was no way he could break out of an adimantium based wall structure, that had no doors and the medication that causes the coma was made into a gas and vented into his cell. With the three of them locked up there was only one more to go, Quicksilver. Daniel Knew that Quicksilver would be back for the others, so Daniel waited at the only entrance to the prison for him. After a day of waiting and starving, Quicksilver finally arrived. Daniel fought with him and was able to win, what Daniel know was what was about to happen. Quicksilver faked the loss just so he could get into the prison, he woke up and got out of Daniel's grasp. Quicksilver raced to all of the prisons and freed all of them; Mystique, Avalanche, Blob and Juggernaut. It didn't take long before Daniel caught Quicksilver but it was too late. The other prisoners woke up and got free, they all helped Quicksilver to escape and they left through the hanger. This was the big kick in the ass that Daniel didn't need, he chased after them as fast as he could, but by the time he got to the Hanger exit, they were all gone. Vanished just like Quicksilver did originally.

Daniel knew he was not going to be able to talk his way out of this situation, so he went up and told Storm exactly how it happened and that he was sorry for what had happened. Storm was sympathetic about the situation, but some of the other Xmen weren't as Sympathetic about the situation. Daniel was ridiculed over this and spent weeks of being told; "I told you so," "I knew you couldn't do the mission," "your still just a kid and you always will be." The list goes on and on. Daniel's team on the other hand were dealt even worse torment. They not only got it from the Xmen but also from the other students and in particularly from Hellion. The second Hellion opened his mouth, Josh went to punch him in the face. Of course Hellion made a psychic wall and Josh just hit the wall. But the war between the teams was on and sadly for Hellion and his team, Daniel was in the mood for a fight and he would never allow his team go into a fight without him. Rocks flying everywhere from Rockslide, Sand storms from Dust and Hellion constantly creating walls. It was making Daniel very angry, he ended up creating a massive fire to contain Dust, if she moved she would be melted into glass and die. Daniel sunk Rockslide deep into the ground, Mercury was placed into an air tight metal ball, Tag was sent to another dimension, wither was sent with Tag and Hellion suffered the most of all. Daniel used Withers ability on Hellion, Daniel teleported in behind Hellion and grabbed him. Daniel put him to the ground and started to wither away Hellions hands, then his fore arms and slowly to his shoulders then started with Hellion's legs. Hellion was screaming so loudly, the Xmen raced to the fight and it was too late. Daniel took away hellions limbs and wasn't going to heal him better. Cyclops demanded that Josh healed Hellion, Josh just looked at Daniel and waited for Daniel's ok. Daniel let him and Hellion ended up being ok. Daniel was in massive trouble though, he could have murdered a student. Storm and Cyclops discussed the matter over about Daniel being removed from the school but before they had chance to do so, Daniel left the school along with the team, Josh, Noriko, David, Sophia, Laurie and Icarus.


	6. Chapter Six Royalty, Recognition and th

Chapter Six

Royalty, Recognition and the Bonding and Reuniting of Friends

ABANDONDED, alone and in search for the one person that could get them back into the school and back to the lives that they all knew. The New Mutants were out in the world trying to search for the professor. They did not know where to look or if the professor want to be found and without Cerebro, the team had very little hope to find him, but they must. Six months had gone by since they were at the school last and no luck on finding the professor. They all searched in America, Canada, Alaska, Mexico and Brazil, the islands surrounding America, Greenland, Iceland and Russia. Their next stop was to Daniel's homeland, England. Daniel was not looking forward to this, he did not want to have all the memories that he missed so much to flood his memories. The team did not truly know why Daniel did not want to go back, all they knew was Daniel was arrested by the English army and locked away like an animal. What they needed to know was not the bad things but the good things that he would do anything for, just so he could live them once more.

They arrived in England, Daniel teleported the team straight to the middle of London. The team was mesmerized by the historical buildings and the royal palace. Daniel only cared for one thing the second he got there, find out what had happened to Victoria. Before the team knew it, Daniel disappeared and left a small note on the ground. Now when I say small, I'm exaggerating massively. He left a note the size of a car saying, "I've gone to the births and deaths registry at Westminster Council House, Marylebone Rd, London." The team was a little confused as to why he would go there but they went searching for him and to find out why. Daniel was there in a flash, he demanded from the registry clerk to see the records of Victoria. The clerk need more information than just Victoria, but Daniel couldn't remember her last name, he never needed it. Instead of telling her last name he told the clerk of her date of birth, the forth of April 1717. The clerk laughed and told Daniel that there was no way possible that Daniel would know of a person from way back then. Daniel stared him down and the clerk had a look of fear, the look you make when you know that if you didn't co-operate you would die. The clerk got back to searching and after a while he found twelve people with Victoria in their name. Daniel told him of the name of their home town, Rochester. Only one person had the name Victoria in their name, but it wasn't her first name. It was Mary Louise, Mary Louise Victoria once princess then queen of England. Daniel was in shock, he did not know how to handle this information. He was dating the future queen of England and was going to stop her from becoming who she was meant to be. The clerk told Daniel that she married Prince Edward, Duke of Kent and Strathearn on May the 10th 1733, had a daughter named Alexandrina Victoria and died March the 11th 1817. When Daniel came to his senses, he asked when Alexandrina was born. 4th of January 1734. Daniel was confused, she married only a couple of months after he left for war and had a child. A child born approximately nine months after the night they made love. Could he have created a child with Victoria, could this queen of England been his daughter. He needed to know! Just then the rest of the team found him and asked what he was doing there. "I need your help guys." They all left and went to a small café nearby, Daniel finally let out all about his past. He finally told them about Victoria. The love, the loss and the constant wish to go back in time to see her once more. The team was heartbroken by the way things were for Daniel. To have the power to see the one he loved so dearly but only to change all that was for the present. They could not imagine the suffering he would be going through. Daniel asked the team to help him legally get a DNA test done on him and the Queen Victoria. Daniel didn't know what he was asking, the queen was under so much security that there was no possible way to get DNA from her without breaking laws. Daniel begged them for help, he needed to know if she was his daughter. They agreed to help and went to find a law who would believe that Daniel was a descendent of the queen and wished to prove it.

After going from one lawyer to the next, none of them wanted to hear the case. It took a while but they finally found out that all of the law firms get hundreds of cases that say they are descendants of the royal family. Daniel had enough of this he decided to get their attention the mutant way. Daniel went to one of the news broadcasting studios and made his way to the filming sets. "I want to be heard by all of the world on TV that I am the Father of Queen Victoria, the Grandmother of Europe. The film crews started to film Daniel thinking he was a crazy person and wanted evidence in case he did damage. Daniel stated the records of birth and told them of his love for Mary Louise Victoria, Mother of the Queen Victoria. Then he did what no mutant dared to ever do, he showed the news crews his powers of healing. "This is how I have survived all of these years." Instantly all the reporters wanted his story and wanted to know why he was trying to make a claim to being the father of Queen Victoria. Daniel told his story but only after a DNA test was done to prove it one hundred percent. The news made a massive story about how a mutant has declared that he was the biological father of Queen Victoria. After a few days the royal family got their lawyers and sued Daniel for slander against the royal family's name and history. Daniel learnt all he could from every lawyer in England so he could build his defense. Daniel also did some psychic work of David, Daniel made it so David would remember everything that was possible from his powers. Once David had all of the legal information needed, Daniel placed the wall back so that David wouldn't go overboard with information. They both went to the courts to tell their side of the story to a judge and try and obtain the courts consent to a DNA test. After hours of discussion and lots of cuts onto Daniels body, the Judge finally ruled in favor of Daniel and that there was no harm in a DNA to prove one way or another. Finally things were going their way! Daniel went to the medical facility where the test was going to be done. They took some of Daniel's DNA and some of the marrow from a bone of the queen after the Doctor opened the sealed coffin. The doctor told Daniel and the lawyers that it would take a few hours before the results would be ready. Time went by slowly as Daniel constantly looked at the clock while waiting to hear of the results. Finally they were ready! Daniel raced up to the doctor to find out the results. It was conclusive that Daniel was 100% the father of Queen Victoria and that the queen had the same mutant gene as Daniel. Daniel was amazed that she was his daughter, a regular thatcher's son had a daughter who became queen. The lawyers and the press had a massive field day over this. The queen Victoria was a mutant and was not the legitimate heir to the throne. (Over a few years the English government declared that there would not be a royal family for England and that the government would be the leaders for the country. The Ex-royal family all came out that they were mutants and all had some kind of power that was used to aid in ruling over the British Empire.) Daniel was just happy that he had a Family and that his daughter helped to make the world the way it was today. Daniel had some piece of mind that Victoria (Mary) lived a happy life and that she made sure their daughter was raised in a happy and safe environment. Daniel and the team felt closer after finding out that Daniel did have a romantic side to him and that he wasn't all hard. They stayed in England for a few days as Daniel showed the team around so of his favorite sites. Told them of some of the funny stories and some of the bad ones as well. When they finished their tour of England, they all continued their search for the professor in England but came up with only dead ends so they moved onto the next country.

Over the next few months the team traveled to China, the Middle East, Korea and Japan. In Japan Noriko showed everyone the sites and all of the historical buildings. They saw the advances that were made and some of the best places to get Japanese take out. They all had a fun time and after a few days of looking at the site they decided to continue their search around the world for the professor. Days and weeks went by but they continued to have no luck in finding the professor. So Daniel decided to push the limits of his powers, he used his telekinesis to tap into the minds of all the people around the world at the same time. Just by doing this, it nearly drained him to the point of overloading his brain. Daniel then absorbed the memories of all of the people on earth for the last two years. So much information was being absorbed into Daniel that his body had to shut down, but Daniel's mind was still at work. After about an hour of lying down in a small house in the middle of Germany, Daniel awoke and knew where to look for the professor. The only two places that no human can survive and has so much mystery behind it that there was no way the professor could refuse the opportunity to go there. The professor was last seen by some researchers in the Antarctic. Daniel told the team of the new information and instantly set off to get some snow gear that was good enough to handle the extreme colds of the Antarctic.

When they finally made it the research facility where the professor was last seen, they asked around about the professor. All of the researchers were surprised to see a photo of him in a wheelchair. Daniel and the others found out that the professor was walking through the Antarctic with two other men. The researchers didn't get the names of any of the three but did see the direction the professor went. Daniel and the others went in the direction the professor went. They traveled for what felt like weeks, but was only a few days. After a while they started to feel the temperature get warmer the more the travelled. Slowly they started to see areas of snow that was only a few inches from the surface of land under all of the ice and snow. Then suddenly they walked through some sort of force field and came to a jungle. It had high temperatures and even volcanoes, trees growing to great heights with some kind of large birds in them. Mountains of grass and trees all in the middle of the Antarctic. The jungle had to be surrounded by a cloak to make it look like there was more ice and snow to walk to when really it was a jungle. After they finished being amazed by the surroundings, they took off all of the snow gear and found nearby, where they were placing their gear, some primitive and modern snow gear. The primitive clothes were animal hide and the modern gear was all thermal. They instantly knew that this was where the professor was, as they walked through some of the jungle they eventually came to a path. Daniel saw this as a good opportunity to take a break and to use his telepathy to talk to the professor. "Professor Can you hear me? I'm inside of the jungle do you need help?" Daniel felt the professor's mind inside the jungle but got no answers to his questions. Daniel felt for the professor's powers and found them somewhere near one of the massive volcanoes. Daniel and the team got up and raced off down the path towards the volcanoes. The journey was long, but it being unknown to the rest of the world, they all decided to enjoy the scenery and the creatures that lived in the jungle. Outside of the path, the jungle was thick, full of trees and shrubs. Vines and exotic plants that they had never seen before were growing all around them. Beautiful colors of red, green, blue, violet and orange were all around the plants, trees and shrubs. The beauty of the forest glowed upon them as they walked down the path. Some of the plants looked to have sharp teeth-like spikes on them and some had thorns as big as your thumb. There were creatures of all sizes all over the jungle. Some looked like arachnids but with ten legs, some looked like birds the size of a small plane. There were lizards as big as a car and fish that were walking on land. What was this place that they walked into and why was the professor there?

Through some dark areas and into the bright areas, the team didn't stop. No matter what, they were going to find the professor and bring him back to the school to help sort out how abusive the staff were. They continued for at least another thirty minutes before they took a rest in a clearing. Suddenly these reptilian animal looking creatures appeared and started to scream and screech at the team and charged at them. The team were ready for a fight and were not going to back down. Upon seeing these creatures, Daniel gained some unusual abilities. He gained new wings, scale skin, the ability to have horns come out of his face and spike plates across his spine. Icarus took to the air and was fighting the ones that could fly while the rest of the team were on the ground trying to stop the rest of these creatures. When they got a closer look at the creatures, they realized that the creatures were dinosaurs that knew how to talk and fight, Sort of like a dino-human hybrid. The fight went for some time and the dinosaur people were not stopping. As one fell another two would attack. Suddenly a wild man fell from the sky and was screaming "STOP!" All of the dino people stopped fighting and so did Daniel's team. Then everyone was frozen except for Daniel, no one was moving or making any noise. Only Daniel and the wild man were able to move. Then the professor walked into the clearing and asked why Daniel was there and how did he find out about it. Daniel explained to the professor what was going on at the school and told the professor of how he found him. Daniel then asked the professor who was the Wildman and why the professor was in this place and how it came to exist. The professor told him that the man's name was M'riri' and that the rest of it was a long story and that it wasn't safe where they were to talk about it. The professor unfroze the team and they all left with the professor to a cave further into the jungle.

When they got into the cave, they saw that there was light at the end of it. The closer they got to the light, the more they could hear voices talking to each other. At the end of the cave it was huge, the size of a city underground and thriving. As the team looked around they saw that the people talking were all dinosaur people. There were people with big wings like a pterodactyl, people with horns on their face like a triceratops, people with spike plates along their back like a stegosaurus and they all had leather or scaled skin. It was amazing, a dinosaur based society with a humanoid evolution. There were huts and tall buildings all over the place like a city. The team couldn't believe their eyes. When they got to one of the huts, the professor got them all to sit down and the professor then explain what was going on and why he was there. The professor told them that before he left he was approached by M'riri' and a few of the more human looking people of this land, asking for help. The bio-dome that helps to support this wondrous place is failing and there was no one here that knows how to fix it. The professor then continue by explaining who built the dome and why it was built. An alien race known as the Nuwali. The Nuwali sought to observe the process of evolution under relatively controlled conditions and had the Nuwali set up a number of game preserves on several planets. One of these planets was Earth during the Triassic period where the Nuwali chose a valley in Antarctica surrounded by active volcanoes, where they installed a number of advanced technological devices in order to maintain a tropical climate. The aliens then stocked the area with all manner of Earth life over the following several millennia. They also brought over the Man-Apes, earlier hominid ancestors of "Homo sapiens." The Beyonders eventually grew bored with the experiment, and the Nuwali stopped maintaining the Savage Land during the Late Pleistocene (the Ice Age era). However, the self-maintaining technology that allowed the pocket of tropical climate was left running, and many species which became extinct in other areas of the Earth continued to thrive within Later on, a group of human survivors from Atlantis sailed to Antarctica before the "Great Cataclysm" which sank their continent. There, they discovered a cavern where they found an immense climate-controlling device and harnessed the technology used to keep the Savage Land's volcanoes working. They named their location "Pangea", which is Atlantean for "paradise". They mastered genetic engineering, which had been used on the Man-Apes when the Nuwali were still maintaining the Savage Land area. They used their genetic engineering techniques to transform other Savage Land inhabitants like the Golden People, the Lizard Men, the Reptile Men, the Tubantis, and others. The Atlantean then forced them to work for them until these animal people revolted. After a time of war, the animal people demanded civil rights and the Atlanteans used technology to expand the Savage Land's surface area for the animal people to live in. When the Great Cataclysm struck, the Atlantean empire fell and thanks to the machines, the Savage Land locations were spared from sinking into the sea. Over the many years, the knowledge on how to work the machines was lost. The people need help but needed someone that was understanding to the needs of these people. That is why the professor left without telling anyone where he was going. Daniel and the team had many questions about the dome and what the professor was going to do. The bio-dome was going to collapse and expose this paradise to the world and to the harsh conditions of the Antarctic. The team all talked together and agreed to help in any way they could. The professor said it was too dangerous, but Daniel just told him that it would be ok and that they could handle themselves. Daniel told the professor that a lot had changed in the last year and the team was stronger than they appeared.

The professor finally gave in and they all started to discuss the plans on how to protect the dome. The idea was to repair the devices that were supporting the dome but it would take too long and they only had a few days before it collapsed. After a few other ideas went around, David finally came up with an idea that might work but was highly risky. David told the professor that Daniel could teleport the entire dome to the school and have it deep underground, then Daniel could use his phasing ability to phase it into another dimension that was accessible through the school. Daniel liked the idea but was worried that it might drain him too much. After the last time he used his powers to such a larger scale, it caused him to go into a coma. The professor had a few questions about the phasing and how Daniel was able to use his powers on such a large scale. Daniel explained that he had been training so he could use his powers to affect a large area in the danger room, then to find this place, Daniel used his powers to read the minds of all the people on the planet. The professor was both amazed and disappointed, the professor taught Daniel about the privacy of others and that reading people's minds should be only if the person is ok with it. Daniel apologized and said that it was necessary in order to find the professor. The matter was dropped and they continued with David's plan. The first step was to make sure that there was a large enough area cleared under the school. Daniel teleported back to the school and phased through the ground. He wasn't seen by anyone at the school, due to it being night time. When Daniel reached approximately half a mile underground he stopped and used his powers that he gained from Avalanche, combined with his magnetic powers from Magneto, to all the earth together and form a dome underground bigger than the one the Savage lands was already in. Thanks to Daniel compacting the earth instead of removing it, it made the dome stronger and harder to cave in. to top it off Daniel used his powers he got from Magma and Iceman to solidify all the rocks and earth the cool it down and make it extremely hard. He then made a tunnel that went up to the surface so that the people at the school could visit and vise-versa. Daniel teleported back to the Savage lands and told the professor that the area was ready for the bio-dome. The professor got all of the people to go into the cave that held the city and got them to be ready for the teleportation. As soon as the people were safe, Daniel got ready for the biggest task to ever fall onto him, to teleport the equivalent of Texas from one side of the planet to another, then phase it into another dimension with a gateway. The task was huge, but Daniel took it on. Daniel placed his hands upon one of the machines and was just about to teleport when he got an idea. Daniel split himself into multiple copies, thanks to Multiman, and sent each one to each machine that maintained the dome. At least that way it wouldn't be so much strain on Daniel. Daniel then used all of his energy and teleported the entire dome into the dome he created under the school. The task was so much on his body that he collapsed and all of the copies of him merged back into him. Daniel was unconscious and wasn't able to continue with the plans. When the professor and the team finally find him after a few hours, they rushed him up to the schools medical room and tried to wake him up. No harm was done to Daniel, he was just so drained from the task that he needed to sleep to regain some energy.

While Daniel was unconscious, the professor got Beast to build some devices to help cloak the Savage lands and hide it from the government. The professor then made his presence clear to all of the Xmen and to all of the school's staff members. The professor sent out a loud message through telepathy. "Attention everyone, I am back at the school, get down to the control room now!" all of the staff and Xmen went down to the control room and saw the professor. They were all in shock, the professor was on his feet and walking. "Didn't Daniel damage your legs so much that you would never be able to walk again?" asked Cyclops. "That doesn't matter, what matters is what has be happen here at the school. I've heard that you all have kicked out Daniel and were very aggressive towards him." Said the professor in a disappointed and strict tone. "Daniel was breaking the rules that were set in place and was being very aggressive and dangerous towards the staff, students and the human authorities." Said Storm, trying to get their side across. "What do you mean by Daniel being aggressive towards the staff, a student and authorities?" the professor questioned, not knowing that Daniel became quite angry at a few points while the professor was away. Storm, Emma and Storm explained what Daniel did. "So he attacked an F.B.I. agent when he tried to arrest one of our students. Then he attacked both the agent and Cyclops, when they tried to arrest the student again. Then he almost killed Cyclops. Then tried to kill a student by withering away the student's body parts. Is that all correct?" "Yes it is professor, you always said that we are not above the laws and Daniel disobeyed the laws and tried to kill me." "Well then would you mind if I read all of your minds to see exactly what happened for myself." All of the people involved with the attack, consented to the mind reading. The professor found that they were telling the truth in their perspective, but without Daniel's version of events, the professor wouldn't have the full picture. So the professor went to the medical room and began to read Daniel's mind. Inside Daniel's mind the professor was greeted by Daniel and they talked about the situation. Daniel showed the professor his memories of the events that occurred and showed that the aggressive nature of how the events occurred, triggered an instinctual response that was created while Daniel was in captivity. The government trying to take a mutant against his will, then it was worse because the staff were assisting in the apprehension of the student. The reason why the student was attacked was because he pushed Daniel further just after all of the other stuff had happened. The professor told Daniel that the violent behavior was not acceptable but that he understood the link between Daniel's past and the events that occurred at the school. As the professor exited Daniel's mind, Daniel woke up. Daniel was still a bit sluggish, but was able to function. The professor told Daniel that he and the rest of his team were still allowed at the school and the professor was going to try and stay near the school to ensure that the school is run properly. Daniel spoke to the professor about the limits to his powers and as to why they were limited. Daniel was sure that the more powerful he became, the more limitless his powers became. The professor told Daniel that everything has its limits but through training and practice, you break through those limits. Daniel thanked the professor for the talk and went to bed, for Daniel had another big day the next day, he had to phase the Savage lands.

Daniel slept through most of the day and ended up getting out of bed around five in the afternoon. Daniel went down to where the Savage lands were and talked to the people of the lands about how the phasing works. Daniel was going to use the bio-dome machines to assist in the phasing to ensure that all of the land makes it. Daniel split himself again, this time Daniel already felt the drain on his body just from the split. Daniel started to question whether or not he could handle it or not. Daniel continued anyway but informed the Savage land people that he may have to quickly return everyone if something went wrong. Daniel and all of his copies went to their positions and they started the phase. It took a little bit longer to start than usual, because Daniel was drained and it was a much bigger object to phase. Slowly the dome started to phase into the dimension that Daniel was creating. It was a mini dimension capable of holding only the dome and nothing else. The creation of the dome was the easy part, it was the transfer of the Savage lands and creating the gateway to it from this dimension that was the hard part. Two dimension cannot exist in the same space time and Daniel was trying to make them have a doorway as well. After a few minutes Daniel was feeling the full extent of the drain on his body. He was have a very hard time trying to phase the land, But Daniel suddenly got an idea. Daniel was going to use Rouge's powers to absorb the life force from some of the Savage land people to help him continue the phase. A few of the people turned up to several of the copies and Daniel himself. All of the Daniel's held out one hand while the other was still continuing the phase. The people touched the Daniels's hands and suddenly the phasing went a lot faster, the Daniels had absorbed the people's life force and used it to quicken the process. In no time the land was phased into the mini dimension and the gateway was formed. The people who sacrificed themselves were revived and all of the Savage land people survived the process. They were all so grateful that they declared that Daniel was one of them and they held a massive celebration in Daniel's honor. The Team come to help celebrate and so did Logan and the professor. The night went wonderfully and they all had an amazing night.


	7. Chapter Seven Evolving, Connection and L

Chapter Seven

Evolving, Connection and Love.

Throughout the next few weeks after Daniel saved an entire society, there was major tension between some of the Xmen and Daniel. The Xmen wanted Daniel gone for what had happen, but Daniel was both their greatest ally and didn't even want to imagine him a their enemy. So Daniel decided that with Logan, they would hold a survival camp that would go for approximately a week. Not many of the students liked the idea, they were all too comfortable in there city lives. After Daniel made it compulsory, they all fell into line and went into the town to shop for some camping gear. Daniel went into town because he needed to get some equipment to help the students and he wanted to go back to that little café, he needed to feel home after all that happened in England. So after lunch that day, all the students that were placed into the teams for the X-games, went into town and had a fun day shopping for things they had no clue about. In some of the teams there were some students that actually went camping before and helped the others to get what was needed. Daniel went to the camping store and brought some spare tents and sleeping bags just in case the students lose or forget to buy any. He also got some shovels and hammers, so that the students didn't have to hurt themselves trying to do some of the tasks. When Daniel was finished he walked down to the café, it was still just as wonderful as it was last time he was there. He sat down at a table by the window, so he could see the students if they past him. Daniel got a pot of tea and enjoyed the moment and feeling of what was the closest he could get to being home, without actually being there. As he sat there he slowly realized that he was more thinking of England than of Victoria. He felt like he betrayed her a little, like if he didn't think of her that it was like cheating on her or not loving her anymore. The sadness was clear on his face, you could see the pain that he felt. One of the waitresses saw Daniel's pain and went over to him, she asked if Daniel was ok, Daniel said he was fine and thanked her for asking. She saw that he truly wasn't ok and asked to sit down with him. Daniel was fine with it, he did want some company to help him stop thinking of the sad thoughts. Sadly for Daniel the waitress had other plans. "Hi, my name is Amelia, what is your name?" "Hello Amelia, I am Daniel." "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Daniel." "And it is a pleasure to meet you to." Just from that small conversation, Daniel already felt better. Daniel was slightly smiling and didn't feel as bad as before. "So Daniel what was on your mind before? By the way I'm an empath, I can feel emotions and I can truly feel the effects that people's emotions have on them. Daniel was intrigued by her powers and without realizing, Daniel actually gained her powers from the first time he was there but thought it was from his telepathy. Daniel then realized that it was pointless to hide how he felt and told her his story. He told her that he was almost three hundred years old, that when he was eighteen years old he was shipped off to the army and lost the one person in his life that he loved. He told her of his mutant abilities and how he was able to live so long, how the English army held him prisoner for being a mutant. Then he told her that he never got to see Victoria ever again. Amelia was in shock with all the pain that Daniel was felling, she felt so depressed and so hurt that she needed a minute to collect herself. "How is it that you can live with such pain and such suffering?" "With my healing powers, I can't die. So I must live with it." "That is so sad. Why didn't you feel like this when you first came into the cafe?" "Not long ago I went back to England for the first time since I was a prisoner. I found out what had happened to Victoria and I found that she was the mother to Queen Victoria. When I found out that the queen was born approximately nine months after I was captured, I demanded to have a DNA test done. I found out that I was the father of Queen Victoria." "Oh my god. That is amazing. So you are the mutant that the news is saying has destroyed the royal family and damaged over two hundred years of history." "When you put it that way, it sounds worst then what it actually is. History hasn't been damaged, only the ideals of their history has been hurt. And every member of the royal family is my family." "That is amazing. So why are you so sad?" "Every time I think of home I've always thought of Victoria. But this time I didn't think of her. I only thought of England. I feel like I have betrayed her." "I can understand why you would feel that. The way I see it is you have realized that she was able to continue her life and helped to give your daughter a life that wasn't in a cage or in poverty. She helped to make you heir to live and become one of history's greatest monarchs. You don't think of her because you know in your heart that she wasn't left alone, she wasn't held in a cell for being with you nor was she sitting in her room crying every day and night waiting for you. She was able to move on and love again." Daniel just sat there thinking about what Amelia said. He realized that she was right. He did feel better knowing that she was able to live her life and that she did what she could to give their daughter the best life possible. Daniel was feeling much better now that he realized his emotions. Now that he realized them he felt that it was time for him to move on, still have Victoria in his heart as she forever will be, but try and connect with another person in a romantic way. Daniel thanked Amelia for all the help she gave him. She said you're more than welcome and she continued to serve customers. Daniel sat there just thinking upon what was just said and enjoyed his cup of tea.

After a while Daniel was looking out the window and saw some familiar faces. It was Avalanche, Quicksilver and the Blob. Daniel got up and called out to Amelia, "Amelia get everyone out to the back of the building. We have trouble in town." Amelia could sense the anger and seriousness in Daniel and followed his instructions. Daniel walked out of the café and yelled out, "Avalanche leave this town or ill throw you out." Avalanche just laughed and said, "I would like to introduce some of our new team members, Barrier and The Scarlet Witch. They will put you into the ground like no one has ever before." Now Barrier was a seventeen year old boy with the ability to create psychic barriers, he had deep blue eyes and dirty blonde colored hair, he was six feet tall and was rather built, physically. The Scarlet Witch on the other hand was your EMO rebel, she was seventeen years old with auburn colored hair, blue eyes, five foot seven and was wearing a long blood red trench coat with a blood red shit underneath. It was very seventeen hundreds style of clothing with a modern twist. She wore an Egyptian Ankh on a collar around her neck. These guys never give up nor do they ever learn. Daniel absorbs powers. He had already gained the new members of the loser squad's powers and was more powerful than ever before. The powers he gained from the Scarlet Witch were amazing. She had the power of magic, the power to do almost anything she wanted. It was so amazing that Daniel wanted to know her, he wanted to help her become as powerful as she could be and to fight for the good of everyone, not for the brotherhood. Daniel spoke to her with his telepathy. "Hello Scarlet Witch my name is Daniel, why are you hanging out with these losers, you should be using your powers to help people and to save the lives of others. The powers you have are amazing and beautiful, they shouldn't be used in such an evil way." Scarlet Witch yelled out, "Get out of my head you freak!" Daniel stopped and decided that he needed some time alone with her. He used his powers of teleportation, to get rid of the Blob and quicksilver. Then he threw Avalanche and Barrier, with his telekinesis, to the other side of New York. It was just Daniel and the Scarlet Witch to just talk. Sadly for Daniel she didn't like being cornered and she used her powers on him, Daniel just used her powers against her and stopped her attack. She realized what Daniel had done and asked, "How did you do that? How did you use my powers against me?" "I have the power to absorb other mutant's powers and those powers evolve to their maximum evolution." Scarlet witch was curious about how Daniel was able to use her powers so she stopped fighting and with hesitation, she went with Daniel. Daniel Asked her if she wanted to be called Scarlet witch and she said no she hated the name and that it was her father's choice in names. She preferred her birth name Wanda, Wanda Maximoff. Daniel recognized the last name and asked if her father was Magneto. She said that it was her father and that she hated him for all that he did to her. Daniel left it at that, he felt that this wasn't the time or place to talk about such a heated topic.

Daniel took her to the school and introduced her to the professor. The professor realized who she was and told Daniel to be very careful with her and that she had been placed into very bad situations throughout her life. Daniel realized that the professor was scared of her and left it at that. Daniel gave Wanda the grand tour of the school and showed her where she would be staying for a while until he found her a room for herself. She was hesitant about staying with people but when Daniel told her a bit about them she seemed less nervous. When all of the teams finally arrived back at the school, Daniel raced to Laurie and Sophia and told them about Wanda and that she needed a place to stay and needed so friends that would be understanding and able to still be there for her even when she pushes them away. The girls were a bit scared and were not really keen on the idea but accepted it. Daniel introduced Wanda to Laurie and Sophia and let them get to know each other for a while. In the meantime Daniel went to get started on the camping trip into the mountains. Daniel went and asked Logan for some help on the survival training for the students. He accepted and said, "It's about time I got out into the wild." They got all of the equipment required together in the danger room and got a good night's sleep, they knew that they wouldn't be able to sleep well while trying to look after all of the teams.

Everyone got up at six and had to be ready to go by eight, Daniel had to push a lot of the students to get them ready on time. They all went to the danger room thinking that they would be stuck in there for the week. Then Daniel got everyone to hold hands and Daniel teleported all of the teams and their equipment to the location that they would be camping at. The students were surprised but became excited after a while. Daniel told them all to set up their camp sites in their teams and be ready for their first task. The first task was to collect fire wood and to build a fire pit that was safe. A few of the students didn't think of getting a shovel only because they didn't have anyone that had been camping before in their team, so Daniel handed out some of the shovels he bought with him. They all went out to find some fire wood, now Daniel forgot to explain about not cutting down entire trees and about needing dry wood. So a few of the teams ended up knocking down full trees and bring them to the camp. Daniel told them what to look for and to look again. While Daniel waited Logan went for a run and Daniel decided to make and group camp fire and used the trees the students bought back and made them into seats around a fire pit he made. When all of the students returned Daniel showed them all how to make a fire using only the objects found in nature. So no matches or lighters, only sticks and rocks. Daniel showed both methods and then got the students to learn how to do it. After a while they final were able to light the fires and in doing so, created so joy and bonding within the teams. Next was to go find food. Now some of the students brought food with them, but Daniel told them that this was survival training and that the food they bought with them was now confiscated. Daniel put them into individual bags with their names on them and sent them the school. Daniel taught the students the main sources of food to find, Fish in rivers or lakes, Birds that fly over if you can catch them, fruit from trees, deer and if necessary, worms, grubs, bugs and bird eggs. Most of the kids cried "eeeewwwwwwwww!" when they heard the last bit. None of them wanted to eat the bugs and worms. Daniel sent them off to find food while he looked after the fires. It took a few hours, but the student found some food. Mostly berries, but some of the teams got deer, birds, and fish. One team, The Hellions, was dumb enough to take on a bear and bring it back to the camp. Looks like they would have a feast. The teams that had only berries were given shares of the other team's food, like the bear, for today but the next time they would be all on their own. After everyone ate Daniel told the teams about nature and how amazing she was. He taught them about how the trees and plants would help to provide food, medicine and shelter if needed. Of course they would need to find them, it wasn't going to just appear in front of them. By the time the nature lesson was finished it was time to find tea. So off they all went to hunt down some food, the Hellions didn't need for they had some bear left from earlier. After tea it was time for the physical training. Nature was a perfect place to learn what your body was made of when you try to chase down your prey or run away from a superior force. Daniel and Logan were the superior force and the students had to hide and run so they do not get tagged. If they were tagged they had to go to the camp and wait till the rest made it and a winning team was declared. A lot of the teams thought it was too hard and that no one could beat both Logan and Daniel. David said to the Hellions, "don't be wimps, this will be nothing compared to the training Daniel puts us through on a daily bases." Josh said, "The training we have to do is hid or evade capture from the brotherhood of mutants and the human military forces. So this is nothing." The Hellions looked at them with envy and thought they were lying. This was going to create some interesting competition. So off the students went, into the dark forest and not being able to see more than a few meters in front of them. Daniel teleported Logan into the forest and then Daniel split into a dozen copies of himself. All the copies went after the other teams, Logan took on the Corsairs (Cyclops's team) and the original Daniel took on his own team, the New Mutants. Daniel new how much training they had and how to make it as hard as possible for them to win. Daniel chased them all down slowly finding them one at a time, but they were quite skilled and were able to hide again. After some time Daniel needed more copies of himself in order to get all of his team, so he split up into five more copies of himself and sent each one off to go after each member of his team. Each copy took one team member and left Daniel searching for Noriko. He was looking forward to the hunt, her speed discharge made her a formidable target. So he chased her for a long time, till they reached a mountain.

As for the other teams, the Corsairs were the first team captured by Logan. Then it was the Hellions, everyone was laughing at them for being captured so soon. Slowly the other teams made their way back to the camp after being captured. After five hours, the only team left was the new mutants. They had won, but no one was able to tell them until they returned so Logan got the other teams to go to bed and be ready for a massive day.

Now as for the new mutants, David was using his powers to use clone Daniel's survival skills against him and it was working massively, David wasn't getting capture at all. Laurie used her powers on the wild life to help slow down clone Daniel and also to make him follow an animal instead of her. Sophia used the wind to mask her sent and cause small twisters when clone Daniel got near her. Icarus and Josh teamed up and flew over the trees and used their athletic skills to evade capture. They spent the entire night running away from the Daniel clones before they were all captured and taken back to the camp.

So now that you know what happened to the other teams, I can now get back to the original Daniel and Noriko. So they reached a mountain and Noriko was out of energy, she nearly collapsed into Daniel's arms. Daniel found some shelter to let Noriko rest. He was getting sick off Noriko not being able to recharge from natural sources, she constantly relied upon man made energy. So Daniel decided to give her extra training away from the other students. While Noriko slept, Daniel made the mountain into their training field. Daniel removed the entire top half of the mountain temporarily, so that it would become a great battlefield to fight on. Daniel made a massive running track around the mountain to test how many time Noriko would be able to run around it on a single full discharge. After Noriko woke up the next morning Daniel told her that he was going to personally train her until she was able to absorb energy from everything in the world and use that energy at a much more controlled rate. They started with getting Noriko to feel the energy within nature, the energy that comes from the plants and animals, from the trees and in the air. Everything had energy and if she focused hard enough she would be able to absorb portions of it to be able to keep herself charged up. So for the first day of training was all meditation and trying to feel the energy all around her. After many, many hours Noriko finally started to feel the energy coming from all the life in the area. But without her control, she sucked all the energy out of most of the trees and animals in the area. Many trees collapsed and animals died, Daniel told her that the next thing to learn is how to control the absorption so that she does harm any of the life she is taking energy from. Noriko broke down into tears from killing so much life. Daniel comforted her until she went to sleep that night. When they awoke, it was time for absorption training. Daniel got her to start by absorbing from a tree and only the tree. It took Noriko a while but she ended up getting it. She absorbed a small amount from the tree and didn't kill it. She was so excited that she partially lost control of her powers and discharged. She electrocute Daniel a little, but it wasn't a painful shock, it was like a moment in Daniel's life that he hadn't felt in almost three hundred years, he felt the shock of when you first start to fall in love with someone. That spark that changes your perspective upon life. The spark that makes you see that one person not as a friend, not as a student, but as a person you feel could bring you love and happiness into your heart and soul. The feeling that this person could make you into a much better person by only just being there in your life and in your heart. Daniel felt the emotions in the air he felt them in his empath abilities and he noticed them coming from Noriko as well. Her feelings were much deeper, like they had been there for some time now. Daniel then realized that his powers had changed with his empath abilities. He could feel people's feelings whenever there is a connection, whether through a touch or through his powers. If he connected to people in any way he could feel their emotions. Noriko looked at Daniel and asked if he was ok. Daniel responded with, "I'm feeling great, let's get back to work shell we?" they continued to train and Daniel decided to look into his feelings and make sure that they were his own like he felt they were. By the time tea time arrived, Daniel got Noriko to stop and they enjoyed a meal and enjoyed getting to know each other better.

The next few days were of Daniel and Noriko training day in and day out, they got to know each other quite well and they became much closer. It got to the point where they were both thinking the same thing at the same time. Daniel would e and Noriko would move the same way. It was as though their minds were connected as one. It was amazing to see how they both connected in such a way that they were almost one person. Noriko's training became more and more intense over the days till finally Daniel got her to stop learning how to absorb. Now she learnt how to discharge at a much more controlled rate. Instead of using all of her energy to run one kilometer, she would use only one percent of that energy. It took a few days and she was an absolute trooper, she wouldn't stop until she gained control over the discharging problem. Finally she got there, she was using less energy for the same amount of work. She was becoming much more powerful. The night she learnt how to control her powers more, Daniel realized that it was his feelings of love towards Noriko. So he told her how he felt. That night by the camp fire, inside the cave that he built for her. Daniel said, "Noriko you have been doing an amazing job at learning how to control your powers." "Thank you Daniel I'm so glad to hear that, I thought you might be disappointed because you haven't said about my progress in the pass week." "oh god no, I believe you have become an amazing person and you have grown more and more powerful in the last week then you have in the time I had been training you with the rest of the team." Noriko smiled and Daniel felt that this was the time. "Noriko do you remember when you shocked me after you first learned how to control your absorbing powers." "Yes I do, I'm so sorry about that." "There is no need to be sorry. What I was going to say was, did you feel a connection from that shock? Like we were connected for a split second?" "Yes I did. I thought I was the only one that felt it. It had never happened before." "From that split second I felt a spark in my heart, a spark that I had not felt in such a long time. I felt your feelings through that spark and I felt my feelings light up. What I'm meaning to say is, I have fallen in love with you Noriko, a love that makes me feel amazing. It makes me want to be the man that is worth being with you. A man that doesn't have a darkness in side of him, a man that would give his heart to no other woman. I fell in love with you in that split second and I want to be with you. I want you to call me yours and to share the love I feel for you with me. I know you have feelings for me, I felt them in the shock. I felt how deep your feelings are for me and I want to show you how I feel." Noriko was in shock, she didn't realize that Daniel had the same feelings and she didn't know how to react to such a confession of love. She was quite for a few seconds as she gathered herself and said to Daniel, "I love you to. I feel in love with you the moment you told the team about yourself the first day we met you. When I heard you lived through hard times and how you overcame those hard times, I started to fall in love with you." Daniel moved over next to Noriko and held her in his arms. With smiles on their faces you could tell that they both felt the love that the other had from them. In their embrace Daniel kissed Noriko upon her lips and sparks went flying throughout the cave. They both knew that they were meant to be together.

After that night the training became more intense. Noriko wanted to become as power as Daniel knew she could become. They trained for several more days trying to get Noriko's powers to be able to last more than the day or the week. She was becoming powerful enough to discharge a single charge for several weeks. She was so powerful, she even learnt how to create and discharge energy balls at such a rate it was like a mini gun shooting at you. Each energy ball had the same amount of electrical charge as a lightning bolt, yes that's over ten million volts of electricity per energy ball. She was so powerful that she was in full control of her powers, or was she. After some extreme training Noriko was absorbing electricity, massive amounts. So much so that it created lightning clouds over them. Lightning was striking her, ten, twenty bolts of electricity at a time striking her. The electrical charge created an electromagnetic field around her and lifted her off the ground. She absorbed all of the electricity and was getting to the explosion point, her body just wasn't ready for her to have this much power. Daniel was screaming out, "STOP ABSORBING THE ENERGY NORIKO!" Noriko couldn't hear him, the bolts of lightning were so loud that she couldn't her anything else. Time seemed to slow for Daniel as he saw her come to the point of explosion. Daniel thought to himself, "is this the last I'll ever see Noriko, I cannot lose her after just gaining her into my heart." Suddenly Noriko exploded with massive amounts of electricity. Bolts flying everywhere, all that Daniel could see was a massive bright blue light. It blinded him and he was forced to close his eyes. When he felt the explosion finish, he was crying for the loss of Noriko. He opened his eyes and there she was, standing right in front of him. She lived through the explosion, she was alive, and she had evolved! All the bolts of lightning was her way of progressing to the next stage of her evolution, like exploding from a cocoon and becoming the next evolution. But not only did her powers change, she physically changed as well. Her hair was longer and was still electric blue, but now it was her natural hair color. Her eyes went from brown to blue with a yellow ring around them. Her gauntlets were gone, she no longer needed them and now instead of absorbing energy and discharging it, she was energy! She was able to become energy and no longer needed to absorb it. Daniel was amazed by this, he never was able to have this power that Noriko gained. Of course as soon as Daniel saw her use her powers he gained them and they didn't evolve. They were as powerful as they could become, Noriko was as powerful as she could possibly be. She was beautiful, powerful and in full control of all that she was and could be. They both spent one more night in the cave and was going home the next day.

The entire time Daniel and Noriko were training on the mountain, Logan and all the students were trying to find them and were searching for the three weeks that Daniel and Noriko were training. By the next day when Daniel and Noriko went back to the camp site, they were greeted with, "where the hell have you to been?" from Logan. "We have been searching for the two of you for the last three weeks. Your team returned but you two didn't." from one of the Corsairs members. "Sorry everyone I forgot to tell you guys that Noriko and I were doing some specialized training. I was getting annoyed with how Noriko had to recharge so often." As Daniel was saying that, all of the others noticed that Noriko had changed. They saw her eyes and that she had this glow upon her like she was in love. Noriko hugged Daniel and Daniel placed his arm around her. Logan said, "I'm happy for the two of you but next time let us know that you were gone on purpose please." "Sorry Logan." They all left it at that until they returned to the school.

The team wanted to know everything that happened while we were gone and how Noriko gained the new eye color. They told them everything thing that happened and how they became a couple. Everyone in the team was very happy for use and were keen to see how Noriko's new powers worked. Daniel jumped up and said, "Oh crap I almost forgot, I was meant to help Wanda with her powers." Daniel ran off after giving Noriko a kiss goodbye. Laurie and Sophia were both jealous of Daniel and Noriko's love but they were both happy for them. Daniel found Wanda and apologized massively for breaking his word to help her. She was impressed but she gave him a second chance. They both went down to the danger room and began some simple training. Wanda was sick of the baby stuff and wanted to do something much harder. They turned the level up much higher and trained like there was no tomorrow. After several hours they stopped using the danger room and decided to fight each other. The fight was intense, burst of magic after burst was flying all over the room they were both at each other's level. Wanda was more powerful then she originally let on. They fought for a few more hours but then something happened. Daniel gained a huge problem, he felt the emotions Wanda was feeling. She had fallen in love with Daniel and thought that Daniel loved her. Daniel knew that this couldn't continue but he didn't want her to leave the school because of it. Daniel stopped the training and told Wanda that he had to go talk to the professor, he told her that she could keep training if she wanted to. Daniel left and Wanda was left standing their confused and shaken. Daniel explained to the professor what was going on and that he didn't want Wanda to leave the school just because Daniel didn't feel the same way as she did. The professor told Daniel of how a woman's emotions are unpredictable and that he can't control them, she needed to know the truth and what she decides after hearing the truth was her decision and hers alone. Daniel didn't feel any better but he knew what he had to do. He talked to Wanda about what he felt from her in the danger room, she took offence to the invasion. Then he told her that he didn't feel the same way and that he wanted to be friends and only friends. Well that was the big mistake, Wanda didn't respond to well to it, in fact she exploded in rage and attacked Daniel. Daniel was able to stop her but then she used her powers to disappear and go back to the Brotherhood. Daniel felt bad about what had happened but didn't know what to do. He knew that he had to tell Noriko, otherwise it could cause problems for them. Noriko wasn't too happy about the news but she didn't hate Daniel for what had happen. She was glad that he stopped it before it could get any worse and she was glad that he didn't cheat on her. Daniel was to old school English to cheat on her, he knew that if he committed to a relationship that he was in it to the end. The next few days were just some time for relaxing so instead of training they went into to town and had fun. Daniel showed Noriko the café that he loved to go to and she ended up enjoying it as well, so much so that she ended up getting a job there as a waitress. All the others ether went to the movies or played at the arcade, they had lots of fun. Josh and Laurie ended up dating and Josh meet her parents on their first date. There was love in the air and all of the team was having a perfect time. But Daniel knew that all perfect moments are only the calm before the mighty storm.


	8. Chapter EIGHT A new job, the obsession o

Chapter Seven

Evolving, Connection and Love.

Throughout the next few weeks after Daniel saved an entire society, there was major tension between some of the Xmen and Daniel. The Xmen wanted Daniel gone for what had happen, but Daniel was both their greatest ally and didn't even want to imagine him a their enemy. So Daniel decided that with Logan, they would hold a survival camp that would go for approximately a week. Not many of the students liked the idea, they were all too comfortable in there city lives. After Daniel made it compulsory, they all fell into line and went into the town to shop for some camping gear. Daniel went into town because he needed to get some equipment to help the students and he wanted to go back to that little café, he needed to feel home after all that happened in England. So after lunch that day, all the students that were placed into the teams for the X-games, went into town and had a fun day shopping for things they had no clue about. In some of the teams there were some students that actually went camping before and helped the others to get what was needed. Daniel went to the camping store and brought some spare tents and sleeping bags just in case the students lose or forget to buy any. He also got some shovels and hammers, so that the students didn't have to hurt themselves trying to do some of the tasks. When Daniel was finished he walked down to the café, it was still just as wonderful as it was last time he was there. He sat down at a table by the window, so he could see the students if they past him. Daniel got a pot of tea and enjoyed the moment and feeling of what was the closest he could get to being home, without actually being there. As he sat there he slowly realized that he was more thinking of England than of Victoria. He felt like he betrayed her a little, like if he didn't think of her that it was like cheating on her or not loving her anymore. The sadness was clear on his face, you could see the pain that he felt. One of the waitresses saw Daniel's pain and went over to him, she asked if Daniel was ok, Daniel said he was fine and thanked her for asking. She saw that he truly wasn't ok and asked to sit down with him. Daniel was fine with it, he did want some company to help him stop thinking of the sad thoughts. Sadly for Daniel the waitress had other plans. "Hi, my name is Amelia, what is your name?" "Hello Amelia, I am Daniel." "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Daniel." "And it is a pleasure to meet you to." Just from that small conversation, Daniel already felt better. Daniel was slightly smiling and didn't feel as bad as before. "So Daniel what was on your mind before? By the way I'm an empath, I can feel emotions and I can truly feel the effects that people's emotions have on them. Daniel was intrigued by her powers and without realizing, Daniel actually gained her powers from the first time he was there but thought it was from his telepathy. Daniel then realized that it was pointless to hide how he felt and told her his story. He told her that he was almost three hundred years old, that when he was eighteen years old he was shipped off to the army and lost the one person in his life that he loved. He told her of his mutant abilities and how he was able to live so long, how the English army held him prisoner for being a mutant. Then he told her that he never got to see Victoria ever again. Amelia was in shock with all the pain that Daniel was felling, she felt so depressed and so hurt that she needed a minute to collect herself. "How is it that you can live with such pain and such suffering?" "With my healing powers, I can't die. So I must live with it." "That is so sad. Why didn't you feel like this when you first came into the cafe?" "Not long ago I went back to England for the first time since I was a prisoner. I found out what had happened to Victoria and I found that she was the mother to Queen Victoria. When I found out that the queen was born approximately nine months after I was captured, I demanded to have a DNA test done. I found out that I was the father of Queen Victoria." "Oh my god. That is amazing. So you are the mutant that the news is saying has destroyed the royal family and damaged over two hundred years of history." "When you put it that way, it sounds worst then what it actually is. History hasn't been damaged, only the ideals of their history has been hurt. And every member of the royal family is my family." "That is amazing. So why are you so sad?" "Every time I think of home I've always thought of Victoria. But this time I didn't think of her. I only thought of England. I feel like I have betrayed her." "I can understand why you would feel that. The way I see it is you have realized that she was able to continue her life and helped to give your daughter a life that wasn't in a cage or in poverty. She helped to make you heir to live and become one of history's greatest monarchs. You don't think of her because you know in your heart that she wasn't left alone, she wasn't held in a cell for being with you nor was she sitting in her room crying every day and night waiting for you. She was able to move on and love again." Daniel just sat there thinking about what Amelia said. He realized that she was right. He did feel better knowing that she was able to live her life and that she did what she could to give their daughter the best life possible. Daniel was feeling much better now that he realized his emotions. Now that he realized them he felt that it was time for him to move on, still have Victoria in his heart as she forever will be, but try and connect with another person in a romantic way. Daniel thanked Amelia for all the help she gave him. She said you're more than welcome and she continued to serve customers. Daniel sat there just thinking upon what was just said and enjoyed his cup of tea.

After a while Daniel was looking out the window and saw some familiar faces. It was Avalanche, Quicksilver and the Blob. Daniel got up and called out to Amelia, "Amelia get everyone out to the back of the building. We have trouble in town." Amelia could sense the anger and seriousness in Daniel and followed his instructions. Daniel walked out of the café and yelled out, "Avalanche leave this town or ill throw you out." Avalanche just laughed and said, "I would like to introduce some of our new team members, Barrier and The Scarlet Witch. They will put you into the ground like no one has ever before." Now Barrier was a seventeen year old boy with the ability to create psychic barriers, he had deep blue eyes and dirty blonde colored hair, he was six feet tall and was rather built, physically. The Scarlet Witch on the other hand was your EMO rebel, she was seventeen years old with auburn colored hair, blue eyes, five foot seven and was wearing a long blood red trench coat with a blood red shit underneath. It was very seventeen hundreds style of clothing with a modern twist. She wore an Egyptian Ankh on a collar around her neck. These guys never give up nor do they ever learn. Daniel absorbs powers. He had already gained the new members of the loser squad's powers and was more powerful than ever before. The powers he gained from the Scarlet Witch were amazing. She had the power of magic, the power to do almost anything she wanted. It was so amazing that Daniel wanted to know her, he wanted to help her become as powerful as she could be and to fight for the good of everyone, not for the brotherhood. Daniel spoke to her with his telepathy. "Hello Scarlet Witch my name is Daniel, why are you hanging out with these losers, you should be using your powers to help people and to save the lives of others. The powers you have are amazing and beautiful, they shouldn't be used in such an evil way." Scarlet Witch yelled out, "Get out of my head you freak!" Daniel stopped and decided that he needed some time alone with her. He used his powers of teleportation, to get rid of the Blob and quicksilver. Then he threw Avalanche and Barrier, with his telekinesis, to the other side of New York. It was just Daniel and the Scarlet Witch to just talk. Sadly for Daniel she didn't like being cornered and she used her powers on him, Daniel just used her powers against her and stopped her attack. She realized what Daniel had done and asked, "How did you do that? How did you use my powers against me?" "I have the power to absorb other mutant's powers and those powers evolve to their maximum evolution." Scarlet witch was curious about how Daniel was able to use her powers so she stopped fighting and with hesitation, she went with Daniel. Daniel Asked her if she wanted to be called Scarlet witch and she said no she hated the name and that it was her father's choice in names. She preferred her birth name Wanda, Wanda Maximoff. Daniel recognized the last name and asked if her father was Magneto. She said that it was her father and that she hated him for all that he did to her. Daniel left it at that, he felt that this wasn't the time or place to talk about such a heated topic.

Daniel took her to the school and introduced her to the professor. The professor realized who she was and told Daniel to be very careful with her and that she had been placed into very bad situations throughout her life. Daniel realized that the professor was scared of her and left it at that. Daniel gave Wanda the grand tour of the school and showed her where she would be staying for a while until he found her a room for herself. She was hesitant about staying with people but when Daniel told her a bit about them she seemed less nervous. When all of the teams finally arrived back at the school, Daniel raced to Laurie and Sophia and told them about Wanda and that she needed a place to stay and needed so friends that would be understanding and able to still be there for her even when she pushes them away. The girls were a bit scared and were not really keen on the idea but accepted it. Daniel introduced Wanda to Laurie and Sophia and let them get to know each other for a while. In the meantime Daniel went to get started on the camping trip into the mountains. Daniel went and asked Logan for some help on the survival training for the students. He accepted and said, "It's about time I got out into the wild." They got all of the equipment required together in the danger room and got a good night's sleep, they knew that they wouldn't be able to sleep well while trying to look after all of the teams.

Everyone got up at six and had to be ready to go by eight, Daniel had to push a lot of the students to get them ready on time. They all went to the danger room thinking that they would be stuck in there for the week. Then Daniel got everyone to hold hands and Daniel teleported all of the teams and their equipment to the location that they would be camping at. The students were surprised but became excited after a while. Daniel told them all to set up their camp sites in their teams and be ready for their first task. The first task was to collect fire wood and to build a fire pit that was safe. A few of the students didn't think of getting a shovel only because they didn't have anyone that had been camping before in their team, so Daniel handed out some of the shovels he bought with him. They all went out to find some fire wood, now Daniel forgot to explain about not cutting down entire trees and about needing dry wood. So a few of the teams ended up knocking down full trees and bring them to the camp. Daniel told them what to look for and to look again. While Daniel waited Logan went for a run and Daniel decided to make and group camp fire and used the trees the students bought back and made them into seats around a fire pit he made. When all of the students returned Daniel showed them all how to make a fire using only the objects found in nature. So no matches or lighters, only sticks and rocks. Daniel showed both methods and then got the students to learn how to do it. After a while they final were able to light the fires and in doing so, created so joy and bonding within the teams. Next was to go find food. Now some of the students brought food with them, but Daniel told them that this was survival training and that the food they bought with them was now confiscated. Daniel put them into individual bags with their names on them and sent them the school. Daniel taught the students the main sources of food to find, Fish in rivers or lakes, Birds that fly over if you can catch them, fruit from trees, deer and if necessary, worms, grubs, bugs and bird eggs. Most of the kids cried "eeeewwwwwwwww!" when they heard the last bit. None of them wanted to eat the bugs and worms. Daniel sent them off to find food while he looked after the fires. It took a few hours, but the student found some food. Mostly berries, but some of the teams got deer, birds, and fish. One team, The Hellions, was dumb enough to take on a bear and bring it back to the camp. Looks like they would have a feast. The teams that had only berries were given shares of the other team's food, like the bear, for today but the next time they would be all on their own. After everyone ate Daniel told the teams about nature and how amazing she was. He taught them about how the trees and plants would help to provide food, medicine and shelter if needed. Of course they would need to find them, it wasn't going to just appear in front of them. By the time the nature lesson was finished it was time to find tea. So off they all went to hunt down some food, the Hellions didn't need for they had some bear left from earlier. After tea it was time for the physical training. Nature was a perfect place to learn what your body was made of when you try to chase down your prey or run away from a superior force. Daniel and Logan were the superior force and the students had to hide and run so they do not get tagged. If they were tagged they had to go to the camp and wait till the rest made it and a winning team was declared. A lot of the teams thought it was too hard and that no one could beat both Logan and Daniel. David said to the Hellions, "don't be wimps, this will be nothing compared to the training Daniel puts us through on a daily bases." Josh said, "The training we have to do is hid or evade capture from the brotherhood of mutants and the human military forces. So this is nothing." The Hellions looked at them with envy and thought they were lying. This was going to create some interesting competition. So off the students went, into the dark forest and not being able to see more than a few meters in front of them. Daniel teleported Logan into the forest and then Daniel split into a dozen copies of himself. All the copies went after the other teams, Logan took on the Corsairs (Cyclops's team) and the original Daniel took on his own team, the New Mutants. Daniel new how much training they had and how to make it as hard as possible for them to win. Daniel chased them all down slowly finding them one at a time, but they were quite skilled and were able to hide again. After some time Daniel needed more copies of himself in order to get all of his team, so he split up into five more copies of himself and sent each one off to go after each member of his team. Each copy took one team member and left Daniel searching for Noriko. He was looking forward to the hunt, her speed discharge made her a formidable target. So he chased her for a long time, till they reached a mountain.

As for the other teams, the Corsairs were the first team captured by Logan. Then it was the Hellions, everyone was laughing at them for being captured so soon. Slowly the other teams made their way back to the camp after being captured. After five hours, the only team left was the new mutants. They had won, but no one was able to tell them until they returned so Logan got the other teams to go to bed and be ready for a massive day.

Now as for the new mutants, David was using his powers to use clone Daniel's survival skills against him and it was working massively, David wasn't getting capture at all. Laurie used her powers on the wild life to help slow down clone Daniel and also to make him follow an animal instead of her. Sophia used the wind to mask her sent and cause small twisters when clone Daniel got near her. Icarus and Josh teamed up and flew over the trees and used their athletic skills to evade capture. They spent the entire night running away from the Daniel clones before they were all captured and taken back to the camp.

So now that you know what happened to the other teams, I can now get back to the original Daniel and Noriko. So they reached a mountain and Noriko was out of energy, she nearly collapsed into Daniel's arms. Daniel found some shelter to let Noriko rest. He was getting sick off Noriko not being able to recharge from natural sources, she constantly relied upon man made energy. So Daniel decided to give her extra training away from the other students. While Noriko slept, Daniel made the mountain into their training field. Daniel removed the entire top half of the mountain temporarily, so that it would become a great battlefield to fight on. Daniel made a massive running track around the mountain to test how many time Noriko would be able to run around it on a single full discharge. After Noriko woke up the next morning Daniel told her that he was going to personally train her until she was able to absorb energy from everything in the world and use that energy at a much more controlled rate. They started with getting Noriko to feel the energy within nature, the energy that comes from the plants and animals, from the trees and in the air. Everything had energy and if she focused hard enough she would be able to absorb portions of it to be able to keep herself charged up. So for the first day of training was all meditation and trying to feel the energy all around her. After many, many hours Noriko finally started to feel the energy coming from all the life in the area. But without her control, she sucked all the energy out of most of the trees and animals in the area. Many trees collapsed and animals died, Daniel told her that the next thing to learn is how to control the absorption so that she does harm any of the life she is taking energy from. Noriko broke down into tears from killing so much life. Daniel comforted her until she went to sleep that night. When they awoke, it was time for absorption training. Daniel got her to start by absorbing from a tree and only the tree. It took Noriko a while but she ended up getting it. She absorbed a small amount from the tree and didn't kill it. She was so excited that she partially lost control of her powers and discharged. She electrocute Daniel a little, but it wasn't a painful shock, it was like a moment in Daniel's life that he hadn't felt in almost three hundred years, he felt the shock of when you first start to fall in love with someone. That spark that changes your perspective upon life. The spark that makes you see that one person not as a friend, not as a student, but as a person you feel could bring you love and happiness into your heart and soul. The feeling that this person could make you into a much better person by only just being there in your life and in your heart. Daniel felt the emotions in the air he felt them in his empath abilities and he noticed them coming from Noriko as well. Her feelings were much deeper, like they had been there for some time now. Daniel then realized that his powers had changed with his empath abilities. He could feel people's feelings whenever there is a connection, whether through a touch or through his powers. If he connected to people in any way he could feel their emotions. Noriko looked at Daniel and asked if he was ok. Daniel responded with, "I'm feeling great, let's get back to work shell we?" they continued to train and Daniel decided to look into his feelings and make sure that they were his own like he felt they were. By the time tea time arrived, Daniel got Noriko to stop and they enjoyed a meal and enjoyed getting to know each other better.

The next few days were of Daniel and Noriko training day in and day out, they got to know each other quite well and they became much closer. It got to the point where they were both thinking the same thing at the same time. Daniel would e and Noriko would move the same way. It was as though their minds were connected as one. It was amazing to see how they both connected in such a way that they were almost one person. Noriko's training became more and more intense over the days till finally Daniel got her to stop learning how to absorb. Now she learnt how to discharge at a much more controlled rate. Instead of using all of her energy to run one kilometer, she would use only one percent of that energy. It took a few days and she was an absolute trooper, she wouldn't stop until she gained control over the discharging problem. Finally she got there, she was using less energy for the same amount of work. She was becoming much more powerful. The night she learnt how to control her powers more, Daniel realized that it was his feelings of love towards Noriko. So he told her how he felt. That night by the camp fire, inside the cave that he built for her. Daniel said, "Noriko you have been doing an amazing job at learning how to control your powers." "Thank you Daniel I'm so glad to hear that, I thought you might be disappointed because you haven't said about my progress in the pass week." "oh god no, I believe you have become an amazing person and you have grown more and more powerful in the last week then you have in the time I had been training you with the rest of the team." Noriko smiled and Daniel felt that this was the time. "Noriko do you remember when you shocked me after you first learned how to control your absorbing powers." "Yes I do, I'm so sorry about that." "There is no need to be sorry. What I was going to say was, did you feel a connection from that shock? Like we were connected for a split second?" "Yes I did. I thought I was the only one that felt it. It had never happened before." "From that split second I felt a spark in my heart, a spark that I had not felt in such a long time. I felt your feelings through that spark and I felt my feelings light up. What I'm meaning to say is, I have fallen in love with you Noriko, a love that makes me feel amazing. It makes me want to be the man that is worth being with you. A man that doesn't have a darkness in side of him, a man that would give his heart to no other woman. I fell in love with you in that split second and I want to be with you. I want you to call me yours and to share the love I feel for you with me. I know you have feelings for me, I felt them in the shock. I felt how deep your feelings are for me and I want to show you how I feel." Noriko was in shock, she didn't realize that Daniel had the same feelings and she didn't know how to react to such a confession of love. She was quite for a few seconds as she gathered herself and said to Daniel, "I love you to. I feel in love with you the moment you told the team about yourself the first day we met you. When I heard you lived through hard times and how you overcame those hard times, I started to fall in love with you." Daniel moved over next to Noriko and held her in his arms. With smiles on their faces you could tell that they both felt the love that the other had from them. In their embrace Daniel kissed Noriko upon her lips and sparks went flying throughout the cave. They both knew that they were meant to be together.

After that night the training became more intense. Noriko wanted to become as power as Daniel knew she could become. They trained for several more days trying to get Noriko's powers to be able to last more than the day or the week. She was becoming powerful enough to discharge a single charge for several weeks. She was so powerful, she even learnt how to create and discharge energy balls at such a rate it was like a mini gun shooting at you. Each energy ball had the same amount of electrical charge as a lightning bolt, yes that's over ten million volts of electricity per energy ball. She was so powerful that she was in full control of her powers, or was she. After some extreme training Noriko was absorbing electricity, massive amounts. So much so that it created lightning clouds over them. Lightning was striking her, ten, twenty bolts of electricity at a time striking her. The electrical charge created an electromagnetic field around her and lifted her off the ground. She absorbed all of the electricity and was getting to the explosion point, her body just wasn't ready for her to have this much power. Daniel was screaming out, "STOP ABSORBING THE ENERGY NORIKO!" Noriko couldn't hear him, the bolts of lightning were so loud that she couldn't her anything else. Time seemed to slow for Daniel as he saw her come to the point of explosion. Daniel thought to himself, "is this the last I'll ever see Noriko, I cannot lose her after just gaining her into my heart." Suddenly Noriko exploded with massive amounts of electricity. Bolts flying everywhere, all that Daniel could see was a massive bright blue light. It blinded him and he was forced to close his eyes. When he felt the explosion finish, he was crying for the loss of Noriko. He opened his eyes and there she was, standing right in front of him. She lived through the explosion, she was alive, and she had evolved! All the bolts of lightning was her way of progressing to the next stage of her evolution, like exploding from a cocoon and becoming the next evolution. But not only did her powers change, she physically changed as well. Her hair was longer and was still electric blue, but now it was her natural hair color. Her eyes went from brown to blue with a yellow ring around them. Her gauntlets were gone, she no longer needed them and now instead of absorbing energy and discharging it, she was energy! She was able to become energy and no longer needed to absorb it. Daniel was amazed by this, he never was able to have this power that Noriko gained. Of course as soon as Daniel saw her use her powers he gained them and they didn't evolve. They were as powerful as they could become, Noriko was as powerful as she could possibly be. She was beautiful, powerful and in full control of all that she was and could be. They both spent one more night in the cave and was going home the next day.

The entire time Daniel and Noriko were training on the mountain, Logan and all the students were trying to find them and were searching for the three weeks that Daniel and Noriko were training. By the next day when Daniel and Noriko went back to the camp site, they were greeted with, "where the hell have you to been?" from Logan. "We have been searching for the two of you for the last three weeks. Your team returned but you two didn't." from one of the Corsairs members. "Sorry everyone I forgot to tell you guys that Noriko and I were doing some specialized training. I was getting annoyed with how Noriko had to recharge so often." As Daniel was saying that, all of the others noticed that Noriko had changed. They saw her eyes and that she had this glow upon her like she was in love. Noriko hugged Daniel and Daniel placed his arm around her. Logan said, "I'm happy for the two of you but next time let us know that you were gone on purpose please." "Sorry Logan." They all left it at that until they returned to the school.

The team wanted to know everything that happened while we were gone and how Noriko gained the new eye color. They told them everything thing that happened and how they became a couple. Everyone in the team was very happy for use and were keen to see how Noriko's new powers worked. Daniel jumped up and said, "Oh crap I almost forgot, I was meant to help Wanda with her powers." Daniel ran off after giving Noriko a kiss goodbye. Laurie and Sophia were both jealous of Daniel and Noriko's love but they were both happy for them. Daniel found Wanda and apologized massively for breaking his word to help her. She was impressed but she gave him a second chance. They both went down to the danger room and began some simple training. Wanda was sick of the baby stuff and wanted to do something much harder. They turned the level up much higher and trained like there was no tomorrow. After several hours they stopped using the danger room and decided to fight each other. The fight was intense, burst of magic after burst was flying all over the room they were both at each other's level. Wanda was more powerful then she originally let on. They fought for a few more hours but then something happened. Daniel gained a huge problem, he felt the emotions Wanda was feeling. She had fallen in love with Daniel and thought that Daniel loved her. Daniel knew that this couldn't continue but he didn't want her to leave the school because of it. Daniel stopped the training and told Wanda that he had to go talk to the professor, he told her that she could keep training if she wanted to. Daniel left and Wanda was left standing their confused and shaken. Daniel explained to the professor what was going on and that he didn't want Wanda to leave the school just because Daniel didn't feel the same way as she did. The professor told Daniel of how a woman's emotions are unpredictable and that he can't control them, she needed to know the truth and what she decides after hearing the truth was her decision and hers alone. Daniel didn't feel any better but he knew what he had to do. He talked to Wanda about what he felt from her in the danger room, she took offence to the invasion. Then he told her that he didn't feel the same way and that he wanted to be friends and only friends. Well that was the big mistake, Wanda didn't respond to well to it, in fact she exploded in rage and attacked Daniel. Daniel was able to stop her but then she used her powers to disappear and go back to the Brotherhood. Daniel felt bad about what had happened but didn't know what to do. He knew that he had to tell Noriko, otherwise it could cause problems for them. Noriko wasn't too happy about the news but she didn't hate Daniel for what had happen. She was glad that he stopped it before it could get any worse and she was glad that he didn't cheat on her. Daniel was to old school English to cheat on her, he knew that if he committed to a relationship that he was in it to the end. The next few days were just some time for relaxing so instead of training they went into to town and had fun. Daniel showed Noriko the café that he loved to go to and she ended up enjoying it as well, so much so that she ended up getting a job there as a waitress. All the others ether went to the movies or played at the arcade, they had lots of fun. Josh and Laurie ended up dating and Josh meet her parents on their first date. There was love in the air and all of the team was having a perfect time. But Daniel knew that all perfect moments are only the calm before the mighty storm.


	9. Chapter NINE Two Loves Don't Make a Righ

Chapter NINE

Two Loves Don't Make a Right and the Mutant Ball

A few days after Daniel and Noriko were on the beach, they were in the cafeteria having lunch with the team. The entire time they were there, Daniel had this strong sense of boredom, sadness, misery and a lot of lack of motivation. A lot of the students in the school were heading done the line of being depressed. As this was a serious matter, Daniel went and told the professor what was going on. "Professor, we have a problem." "What is it Daniel?" "All of the students are having problems with pressed like feelings." "What do you mean Daniel?" "They ether feel bored, sad, de-motivated or just straight out depressed. They need something to perk them all up." "Hmmm…. Thank you Daniel. I'll look into this matter and organize a way to resolve it with the other staff." "Thank you professor. Hopefully you can think of a fun idea, they need it." Daniel walked out of the professor's office. Just as he turned around to continue walking out of the area, Daniel almost had a heart attack. He had the biggest shock, he didn't know what to do. He walked past a family of three, a father, mother and their daughter. The thing that nearly gave him a heart attack was the daughter. "There is no possible way, she can't be." Daniel walked over to the daughter, he mumbled, "Victoria." The daughter said, "Hi my name is Shakira, what's your name?" Daniel was still in shock, he didn't even hear her talk. All he kept saying was Victoria. The family looked at him in a weird way and walked into the professor's office. Daniel was so confused that he needed to talk to someone about it. He needed to make sense of what he just saw. Daniel ran over to Logan's room and almost bashed down the door to get Logan to open it. "What do you want bub? I was sleeping." "We got to talk." Daniel walked in and sat on a chair near Logan's bed. Logan sat down on his bed and Daniel just started talking. "She's back Logan. I can't understand how but she's back. How could she be back? It has been over two hundred years, but she's back." "Hold on Daniel what are you on about?" "Victoria! The girl I fell in love with back in 1733. She is here in the school and talking to the professor." "That's not possible, maybe she looked a little like her and you just imagined that it was her. Was her name Victoria?" "I don't know. I didn't ask for it." "Well then maybe we should just go ask her if her name is Victoria, then maybe I could go back to sleep." "But what if it is her. How could she survive these past two hundred years? How did she find where I was? And why is she here now and not ages ago?" "Hold on. How about we just find out who she is first." They both went to the professor's office and knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt professor but Daniel has few questions for the new comers." "Oh ok Daniel come in." Daniel slowly walks in. the look on the Family's face brought anxious feelings into Daniel. "Sorry to ask this but what is your name?" Daniel said looking at the Daughter. "Silly, I told you before it is Shakira, Shakira Fortitude." Daniel looked confused at her. He couldn't understand how she looked exactly like Victoria but yet she wasn't Victoria. The professor asked Daniel, "is everything ok Daniel? You look a bit confused." Daniel shook his head and said, "sorry but you look exactly like a person I use to know a long time ago. I mean you look a hundred percent the same, its un-canning." "Oh ok…" "Is not a bad thing, sorry. It's just unbelievable." "Daniel maybe we should investigate this a little more. Mr. and Mrs. Fortitude, do you mind if we continue our meeting after we look into Daniel's thoughts." "Um... I guess so. Will it take long?" "No not at all, we will be able to do it here. Daniel please sit down." Daniel takes a seat in a big arm chair near the professor's desk. "Close your eyes and think of the person you think Shakira is." Daniel concentrated on thoughts of Victoria and the times they had together. In Daniel's mind he was looking at the memories from an outsider's perspective. The professor was standing right next to him. "So this was England in 1733." "Yes professor it was. There we are over there. This was the day before I got the letter to join the army. This was my eighteenth birthday." "Is that the girl over there next to you?" "Yes it is. They look the exact same don't they?" "Yes I'll have to admit, the resemblance is un-canning." They both came out of the memories and the professor told the Fortitude family what he saw and that his mutant ability was psychic powers. The family was stunned, they didn't realize the professor was a mutant and they were in shock that there was another girl that looked like their daughter. Daniel explain a bit about himself to them. "I am a mutant as well, I have many powers but one of them and the most important one of them is the power to heal my body. It allows me to live longer than any person ever. I was born on March the eleventh seventeen fifteen, I am two hundred and ninety three years old." The family looked at him with confusion and with disbelief. Shakira then said, "That's so awesome. You must have seen so much kool stuff." "Not really. The person that you look like was a dear friend of mine from 1733. She died many years ago and yet you look so much like her." The professor cut into the conversation with, "have you ever heard of reincarnation?" Daniel replied with, "no what is it?" "It is the belief of many cultures that a person make have the exact same DNA sequence as another person and end up looking just like that person. Most of the time the people have different hair color or eye color. Even can be from a different race." "So are you saying that Shakira is the reincarnation of Victoria?" "Yes Daniel I am."

The following days were filled with lots of questions from Shakira and her showing off her powers. "What was Victoria like? What are some of the common things we have?" so on and so on. Her powers were the ability to create anything from matter. She could create tools, food, water, weapons and even the elements. But her main priority was, She wanted to know everything there was to know about Victoria to see if they were the same person or similar. For days she would sit next to Daniel nagging him for information, he didn't want to be mean to her and tell her to leave him alone but he was also uncomfortable about talking about Victoria. Especially to the person that looks just like her. The more and more that Shakira got into Daniel's life, the more that Noriko was getting angry at both Daniel and Shakira. The tension between them all were so noticeable that Noriko was sparking and Daniel was unknowingly sending out his thoughts to most of the school. Thoughts of Victoria and of telling Shakira to shut up. The problem was, no one was speaking their mind. All the angry and frustration was being held in and the professor could sense it. The professor called Daniel and Noriko into his office to talk to them about the issues with Shakira. "Daniel, you have a little bit of a problem when it comes to Shakira. You need to tell her to leave you alone if that's what you truly want." "How did you know that I wanted her to go away?" "You have told most of the school how you feel about Victoria and Shakira, they are both complete opposite feelings." Noriko interrupted with, "wait so you don't like her? You don't have feelings for her?" "No Noriko of course not, I love you! And that isn't going to change just because a girl that looks exactly like Victoria turns up. She only looks like her, she doesn't speak like her or think like her. The only thing they have in common is their looks. The problem is that I can't say a bad thing to Victoria, I can't look at Shakira and say anything that could hurt her because she looks like Victoria." "I sorry Daniel, I thought you liked her more than me because of her looks." "No way, I love you and Shakira isn't going to change that." "Ok so the two of you are on the same level now. What are we going to do about Shakira?" "Can you talk to her professor, I can't do it." "Ok Daniel but if she keeps coming to you, then you need to talk to her about it." "Ok professor." Daniel and Noriko went to David's room to catch up with him about what happened while Shakira was being talked to by the professor.

Daniel took the team down to the danger room to train and so Daniel could try out the new power he got from Shakira. He created some amazing things. He made an apple at first, then a watermelon. He slowly upgraded the size or the complexity of the item till he made a full computer. He was excited by this power, the possibilities that could come from it were amazing. He could upgrade the world's technology, end world hunger and create ships to help the people explore the galaxy. The possibilities were endless. David and Josh were giving Daniel ideas of what to create and helped him to find a way to create them. Daniel made a laser blaster from Star Wars, a light saber from the same movie. He made a replicator from the show Star Trek, it is a machine that uses energy to create any desired object that has been programmed into it. The need to go shopping was over now, the moment the professor found out that Daniel created a replicator, the professor wanted it for the kitchen to save on food bills. Five hundred plus students all needing food, it was a big food bill. Beast ended up having a good tinker with the replicator to see what it could do, but he had no luck with it. The technology was a little ahead of him, but that didn't stop him from trying to figure it out. Daniel was making heaps of kool technology to help the school get ahead. Daniel made dozens of these little cylinders that generated enough power to keep the entire earth powered for about ten years, per each device. Daniel got the idea for them by combining the two theoretical ideas from the shows, Stargate and Iron Man. Stargate had these crystals that generated massive amounts of power by using a thing called vacuum energy. It takes the energy from another universe and allows you to use it. The only problem was they were big and fragile. In Iron Man, there was a small cylinder device that was able to generate enough power to power up Iron Man's suit of armor. So Daniel combined them both, the power of the crystals with the size and durability of Iron Man's device. It was amazing and Daniel even made them a little better, all they had to do was place the device onto the household or on the individual device for the power to be transferred. It was the coolest thing ever, Daniel ended up calling them Power Disks. The need for fossil fuels and coal mining were over, the most eco-friendly power ever had just become available. Now to make the world less fearful and less aggressive, so that the device wouldn't be used as a weapon.

After trying to dodge and evade Shakira for a few days, she finally caught up with Daniel and started to annoy him again. But this time she said the worse four words that could have been said in front of Noriko, "I Love you Daniel." Noriko snapped at Shakira, "you stay away from my boyfriend you stalking little freak." "He isn't your boyfriend he is mine." "Girls stop! Shakira I am Noriko's boyfriend we love each other and I don't have any feelings for you." "No you're lying. You'll see you will go to the ball with me and be my boyfriend." Shakira walked off and Daniel said, "What ball?" as they walked around the corridors, they saw that all the girls were looking at some posters on the walls. _**The Mutant Ball, next fortnight on the Saturday, bring a date and have a wonderful night.**_That must have been the idea that the professor and the staff came up with. All the girls were excited and were talking about the dresses they were going to wear and the boys they were going to go with. It was the thing the school needed to cheer everyone up. Noriko asked Daniel if he was going to go with her, Daniel said "of course I am, there is no one else in the world I would rather go with." Noriko smiled and went to talk to Sophia and Laurie about a girl's day out to go get dresses. Daniel went off to the danger room to get away from it all, he needed some time to think about how to handle Shakira. To Daniel's surprise, Logan was in there training. "Hi Logan how are you?" "I have a bloody headache from all the kids." "Yea I know what you mean, I came here to get away from it all as well. Um can I get your advice?" "What do you want?" "I've got this girl who is obsessed with me and I'm trying to get rid of her, but she want let go." "Hmm… so you decided to come to the one guy who tries to stay away from all people for help." "Yea now that you put it that way I guess it wasn't the best thinking. But you're my oldest friend and you know the life I have lived, I was hoping that you might know something that I don't." "This is what I've got, scare the crap out of her. Show her the dark side of yourself, without going black and hope that it gets rid of her for you." "That might work but I promised Noriko that I would never let that out… I could just scare her off without the dark side." "Do what you gotta do kid, I'm going back to my training." Daniel went and got Shakira and took her to the danger room, not the best idea in my opinion. He told her that she needed to leave him alone and that he wants nothing to do with her. He told her that she was stalking him and that if she didn't leave him alone he would have to get drastic. She said that there was nothing he could do to stop her from getting him to be with her, she stepped forward to hug him and Daniel let it out. Daniel turned black, with Josh's powers. Daniel let out all of his wings, let out his claws and yelled out her with all of his might, while electricity and flames were exploding all around him. Poor Logan was stuck in the danger room, having to dodge all of the flames and bolts of electricity. Shakira screamed at the top of her lungs and ran as fast as she could out of the danger room. When Daniel stopped, he had a look around and saw the danger room absolutely destroyed. Daniel had to quickly place a psychic barrier up to stop the room from collapsing around them and from bring the school down onto of them. As Daniel held the barrier up he used Shakira's powers to create the walls and stability structures again and replaced all of the holographic projectors. Daniel was getting a lot stronger then he realized, the danger room was no longer safe for him to train anymore. Daniel needed a new training room and fast.

So while all of the students went crazy trying to find dresses and the guys getting dragged around to help get dresses, Daniel caught up with Beast to try and design a danger room that was stronger and able to handle everything that Daniel could dish out. They spent hours coming up with new designs and new metals that were stronger than even adimantium, if only. They never made a new metal but they did try their best. They combined several metals, trying to make them stronger. All they ended up doing was making metal that was much weaker the adimantium but stronger than the other metal they combined with. So it looked like adimantium was going to be the only metal to use. They built the wall panels and the floor panels, even the cases for the holographic projectors were made of adimantium. Thanks to Daniel's replicators, they were able to make as much adimantium as they wanted. The weapons that were used in the new danger room were only made from basic metals, due to the constant destruction of them. After a day, Daniel and Beast were ready to start building the new room but where would it go. They searched the entire school and couldn't find room. Looks like a new floor was going to be made. Basement level three, it was located forty meters under the second basement and spanned over the entire grounds. It was going to not only have the new danger room but Beast saw the opportunity to expand his work space. A science room that took up five acres, it was huge. Poor Daniel only had a danger room that was one acre large, I think he got ripped off. But Daniel was happy and had a safer place to train his abilities.

Do you remember how all the students were separated into teams? Well Shakira was placed onto a team. Not the New Mutants, Daniel would never allow it. She was placed into the Hellions! The one team that Daniel and his team hated the most. In a sense it was fitting but the Hellions didn't need a massive power boost like Shakira. Shakira paraded around like she was the star of the school, because she was wearing Hellion colors and was in a team. Every time Daniel was within seeing distance of Shakira, she would parade around even more and made sure Daniel looked her way. All though Daniel scared the crap out of her she was still determined to have Daniel as her boyfriend. Daniel needed to know the source of this obsession, she couldn't have latched on to him just because she looks like someone he knew in the past. Daniel went to the professor and started asking some serious questions. "Professor we need to talk, what is wrong with that girl? I scare the shit out of her and she still wants to be with me. I can't get rid of her." "Daniel you might want to sit down. I need to tell you something about her past that might help you to understand her." "Ok what is it professor?" "When she was young and first found her powers, she used them in front of her entire school and scared a lot of her school mates. From that day she was bullied, beaten and harassed by her school mates, teachers and the parents of the students. At home, her parents at first, treated her like some diseased animal and locked her away unless she needed to go to school. Shakira was hated from everyone and then you come along and say the first compliment to her in years. She fell for you right there and then." "So when I scared her, she was already use to the suffering and just saw it as everyday events." "That's right Daniel, she needs to be re-taught how the world works." "Well hopefully Hellion can help her get off my back and help teach her as well." "That is why I made sure she was there." "Thank you Professor."

Now as for this Mutant Ball, Daniel wasn't the most fashionable person. He wore jeans that were torn, T-shirts and boots. So he needed a lot of help in getting a suit. Daniel went into town and like always, he went to his favorite café. Amelia got Daniel his cup of tea and Daniel asked her for some help. "Amelia can I get your advice?" "Yea of course you can Daniel." "We have a big dance up at the school and its all, suites and stuff. I don't have a clue what to get, the last time I wore a suit was at my father's cousins wedding and that was almost three hundred years ago." "Oh my god, wow, ok. If you want I can take you to a few stores in town and help you find one." "Oh no I can't take you away from work…" "No it's ok, I'll get the girls to close the store for me. They have done it before and I think they prefer to do it, I can be a little bossy when it comes to cleaning the store." "Hahaha. Ok thank you very much." "Are you kidding, I've been dying to go out shopping ever since I opened the café. You have given me the best excuse to do it, so thank you." Daniel and Amelia walked around town talking about what kind of dance it was going to be and if Daniel was willing to get a bit of a makeover done. "What? I'm not getting any make up on me." "No silly I mean, getting a haircut and definitely a shave." "Oh um ok I guess." "Good! Then our first stop is the barbers." Daniel ended up getting his hair cut rather short, it was like the models in the guy's posters. Then the barber shaved off Daniel's beard, it was rather long and wild. When the barber was finished with Daniel, Amelia was amazed by the difference between Daniel having a beard and not having one. "Oh my god you look amazing." Amelia said in astonishment "oh, um, thank you" Daniel said with an awkward grin. "I didn't realize how handsome you looked under all of that hair." "Thank you, so what's the next thing I need to do?" "Oh um, we can go look at suits now if you want to." "Ok sounds good." Daniel and Amelia went from store to store, looking for suits. Sadly in Exville, there is only five stores that sell suits. When Daniel saw the prices of these suits he nearly had a heart attack. "What's wrong Daniel?" "I can't believe the prices of these suits. I wasn't ready for such a large price." "So you don't have the money for these suits." "Money isn't the problem, I only asked the professor for fifty dollars. That might explain why he was laughing when I told him what it was for." Amelia giggled at Daniel and said, "Yes that would be why, maybe you should go back a get a little bit more." "Yea like a thousand dollars more." Daniel raced back to the school, got the money from the professor and raced back to the store. "I think I just got my yearly allowance just for a suit." "Wait so you guys get an allowance." "Yea those of us that don't have a job outside of the school get an allowance so that we can still do normal things like go to a café and have a cup of tea." "Oh ok. That's really nice of the professor." "Yes well a few of the staff help the government or create new technology, the government pays the school for it and it helps all of the staff, students and the school. I've even made it so the school saves even more money so that the staff and students can benefit more." "Wow that is so amazing." "Yea it is great." Daniel and Amelia got him a suit, plain black suit jacket and pants, with a white collar shirt. "Now when you find out the color that Noriko's dress is going to be, you need to come back here and get a tie to match the dress." "Oh ok and what about shoes." "Oh oops, I forgot that." Daniel and Amelia raced to the closest shoe store and got Daniel a pair of black leather shoes just before the store closed. "Ok then I think you have everything needed now." "Great! Thank you so much for all of the help." "Your more than welcome Daniel, just make sure you don't grow in size before the dance, otherwise you won't fit in your suit." "Will do." Daniel walked Amelia back to her café, said goodbye and raced back to his room at the school. With his suit hidden, he went down to the cafeteria and had dinner with the team. "Hey Daniel what were you doing in town, I saw you with that lady from the café?" said Josh. "I was suit shopping and Amelia offered to help me. That way it is a secret what my suit looks like." "Is that so Daniel, I'll find your suit one way or another." "Oh yea, Amelia told me that I need to know what color your dress is so that I can get a tie to match." "Hmm… well I'll tell you the color if you show me the suit." "Lightning blue!" "How did you guess? Did you read my mind?" "No. it's your favorite color and you confirmed it just then." Daniel said with a cheeky grin. They all laughed and continued to talk about their day shopping and how the ball was going to look.

Daniel woke up at 0600, today is the day. No one else was awake in the school they all had to get their beauty sleep. Daniel started his day like every other day. He went down to the cafeteria to get so breakfast. After breakfast Daniel went back to his room and had a shower. As he entered he found a present on the end of my bed. It was wrapped in a gold paper and had a black bow wrapped around it. The card on it said, "To the one I love." Daniel was baffled as to who would have sent him a gift and as to how it got into his room. Daniel didn't recognize the writing as Noriko's and the thought of it being from Shakira was un-nerving. The writing was extremely neat as if it was written back in the eighteen hundreds. Daniel was so confused that he needed to find out what was in it. Daniel used his x-ray powers on the box and it was an old pocket watch. Daniel opened the box. It was a really nice watch it was brass with a long chain, the time on it was correct and it was in working order. Daniel took it to the professor and showed him the note. "Professor, do you recognize the handwriting?" "No Daniel I don't but it is a beautiful piece, it looks like one of the first pocket watches made." The professor called all the staff members in. they showed the watch and the note to all of them and none of them recognized it. Beast got the brilliant idea of studying it. They found out that it was written with an old ink that hadn't been used in years, and the style of writing was that of the eighteen hundreds. Daniel came to the conclusion that it was from someone that is ether really old, went through time or is a mutant who could live for a long time. Logan and Daniel went to sniff out Daniel's room for an unfamiliar scent and came up with nothing. Daniel looked at the watch and had a long think about it. He started to recognize it, but didn't know where from. He told Logan and they decided to go to the professor. "Professor I recognize this watch." "Really where from?" "I don't know that is why I'm here I need a memory jog." The professor went into Daniel's mind and only the watch. As the professor told Daniel to think about the feelings he had of the watch and the smell the watch had, the memories stared to rush in. times of when Daniel was an assassin for the French in the eighteen fifty's. The people he killed and the people's lives that he ruined as he got close to them, trying to kill his target. The professor exited Daniel's mind and allowed Daniel to remember on his own. "It was a gift, a gift from a poor girl who I killed." Daniel walked out of the room, he needed time to think to understand why this was happening a hundred and seventy years later.

Daniel thought intensely about the girl and the last time he saw her. It all started back on the 27th of January 1845. Daniel was an assassin for the French government. He was task with killing the prince who was next in line for the English crown and all of his family. He went in as a duke of France to be given the prince's daughters hand in marriage. Her name was Louise Victoria Alexandra Dagmar the eldest of the prince's three daughters. When Daniel first met the Princess he only saw her as the means to the end. He was to get close to her and even win over her heart if needed so that he could kill the prince and not have the French as a suspect. The idea was to poison the prince while he was asleep after the princess's birthday party. The party was a massive ball just like the one Daniel was about to go to with Noriko. It was being held for the princess's eighteenth birthday and because Daniel was forever eighteen, he was the perfect person to get close enough for the kill. Daniel was trained for months to have the etiquette and the skills to dance. Daniel spent several days trying to win over the princess, telling how beautiful she looked and trying to get to know her. Over time he slowly became more open to her, he started to feel a connection to her. As time went on he started to fall in love with her. She was the means to an end and he was in love with her. Daniel and Louise had so much fun together and loved each other's company. Then it was the day of the ball. When Daniel saw the princess at this ball, he knew that he needed to win her over that night no matter what. It was his last chance to have her and her father accept him into the family so he was able to get close enough to complete his mission. He was having moral issues when it came to the task, she was the girl of his dreams back then. She looked so beautiful in her white floral dress and she wore a silver tiara with diamonds all through it. She had a diamond necklace to match the tiara and the diamond was the size of a penny. With her beautiful and soft tanned skin, beautiful brown hair and her eyes were of emeralds, she looked amazing. Daniel got two glasses of wine and went up the stairs where she was sitting. Her father declared that his daughter was not to be disturbed while she enjoyed her party and placed guards around the building to stop people from going to her. This wasn't going to stop Daniel, he had to complete the mission. He walked up to the stairs and was stopped by two guards standing at the base of the stairs. They said that the area was off limits and told Daniel to go back to the party. Daniel placed the drinks down and he knocked out the two guards. He picked up the drinks and walked over to her. The guards on the other side of the balcony came over to restrain Daniel but he was determined to succeed. The guards didn't know what was coming at them. Daniel knocked them and told them to stay out of the way of love. Daniel then asked if Louise wanted a drink. She smiled at Daniel and accepted, she told Daniel, "No one has ever gone to so much trouble just to give me a drink" Daniel said "For you my lady, nothing is a trouble, but a pleasure for you shine lovelier then the diamonds that you wear." She smiled and took a sip from her glass Daniel asked her, "May I have the honored pleasure of my lady's hand to dance." Daniel held out his hand as he asked. She took his hand and placed her glass down as did Daniel. They waltzed for the entire night, looking deeply into each other's eyes. It was an amazing night and the princess had a gift for Daniel, a brass pocket watch and the time piece was able to open. It said, "I love you, Louise." about half way through the night her father saw her away from her guards and took her away from party. Daniel knew that the plans had to be changed and went after Louise. Her father was dragging her away as he saw Daniel. The prince said, "I don't know how you got up here but you are never to see her again." Daniel then attacked the prince with his claws, but the prince placed his daughter in front of him and the claws went into Louise. She gasped and she said "I love you." She died in Daniel's arms. The prince was walking backwards in fear yelling, "You killed her. You killed my daughter." Guards then appeared and charged at Daniel. Daniel went into a frenzy and slaughtered all of the guards, he then stared down the prince as the prince turned to run for his life. Daniel caught up to him and stabbed him in the back. Daniel whispered into his ear, "This is for Louise and the French say bon voyage." Daniel ran out of the palace and went back to France. As Daniel ran away the pocket watch fell out of his pocket near Louise's body. That was the last he ever saw her or the watch.

Daniel thought he should tell Logan what he remembered and see if he heard what had happened after that night. Logan looked at Daniel and laughed "That is the soppiest thing I had ever heard." "Thank you for nothing." "Hold up that was around when I come to America and when the Crimean war started. I think it had to do with the assassination of a prince or something. Ask the professor he would know more. Daniel told the professor and the rest of the staff the story and Logan laughed again and said, "It gets funnier each time you tell it." The professor said, "That sounds about right, it was because of a death but only the prince was recorded as dead. Could Louise have been a mutant?" Daniel said no cause he did not obtain any powers from her when they touched. The professor said "But your powers weren't as powerful then as it is now, maybe you couldn't't tell then. Also with the knowledge that you have now, do you think that she was your great grandchild." "What do you mean?" "She was the daughter of Prince Edward VII. He was the grandson of Queen Victoria, the Daughter of the girl you loved so dearly." Daniel didn't think of that. He might have fallen in love with his great, great granddaughter. After that he felt very dirty. Daniel wanted to know if there was a possibility that she was and if she had any powers. They looked through history and found that she was the descendent of Daniel but that didn't help with the powers part. But it did say that she lived to be eighty five years old so the answer was there. She did live after it and ended up having a family.

Daniel needed to tell the team and especially Noriko about that part of his past and how he received the pocket watch. Noriko was amazed that Daniel was an assassin. Daniel tried to reassure her that it was in his past and that he had done some terrible things back then. Noriko was fine with it, it just surprised her. David made a joke how Daniel was such a softy back then. Daniel responded with how he was trained to be soft if needed. The team was very curious as to how Daniel got the pocket watch. But they couldn't investigate now, they had a ball to get ready for. Daniel told the team to go get ready while he went to find out how the watch got into the school. He asked the professor to look through the security footage to see who went into Daniel's room. They looked and found nothing till 0700 where the cameras cut out over the whole school and don't go back on till 0730. Just 2 minutes after that Daniel walked into the room. The professor said he'd have a look through Cerebro to see if he can found anything. After an hours' worth of searching he came up with nothing, it seemed hopeless. They told the students that if they find a new person around the school that they are to report it one of the staff members, and if anyone knew anything about someone going into Daniel's room between 0700 and 0730 that morning, they are to report it directly to Daniel or the professor. The professor informed the students that this incident would not stop or delay the dance and that they all should continue on their day just as normal, but to keep an eye and an ear open. Daniel needed a break and went to the danger room to have some fun, then he had an idea that if he got the computer to create a holographic projection of her, that he might be able to get the computer to cross reference her facial pattern to what every security camera recorded within a couple of hours of the incident. Daniel started making the computer make a 3d visual of all the details that he told the computer and so far it was working. When Daniel was done It started the cross referencing, it took a few minute but it came up with a match. At 0715 in the corridor leading to Daniel's room there was a person walking with a hood over their face, suddenly the person looked up. Daniel was in shock, "how could it be?" it was her, it was Louise. Daniel was amazed that she didn't age a single bit. Daniel told the professor to meet him in the security room, he saw the footage but she didn't show on the raw footage. The professor said "didn't the danger room computer find this for you?" Daniel said "yeah so what?" "The danger room searches at all frequencies and inferred." They worked on the footage and found her, she was invisible. The professor then used Cerebro to found her again now knowing her power and he found her in the gym where the dance was being held. Daniel raced over to the gym hoping that she was still there and there she was in plain sight. Daniel walked over to her and didn't say a thing. She asked Daniel, "Do you like the watch? I found it beside me when I woke up." I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the old pocket watch the one I got all those years ago. "I found it on my bed." She smiled, the same smile she gave Daniel when they were dance. He remembered that night, like a knife to the stomach. It was so painful remembering what he did to her. She said "It was this day over a hundred years ago when I turned eighteen but your eyes have seen more years then I could have ever imagined. You have seen hell and still kept walking. How old were you when we first met? Cause you looked 18 but you weren't were you?" "I was a hundred years old." She smiled again but this time it was more forced. "Did you love me as I loved you?" "I did love you and my love for you strong. But you do know that I moved on since then, I thought that you had died. I thought that I had killed you. Since then I have found a new love." "Is it the same as our love?" "No it isn't but it is as strong I care for her so much." She smiled "As you might have guessed I'm not human just like you. Is she human?" "Yes I know you are and she is just like you and me. This school is for people like you and me" "But that doesn't change a thing does it? You won't come back to me will you?" "No I won't go back with you." Then the doors to the gym opened I turned around and the team walked in with all the staff. "Daniel are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Who are these people?" "They are my friends and the girl with the blue hair is the girl I love, her name is Noriko." "But she is Asian." "The world has changed a lot. People's race doesn't matter anymore." "That is bizarre!" The professor then came over and introduced himself. "My dear I'm the professor and the principle at this school, my name is Charles Xavier." "Nice to meet you mine name is Louise Victoria Alexandra Dagmar, Daughter of King Edward the seventh" "Would you be able to come to my office and we can talk some more?" "Will Daniel be coming with us" "No he won't be. I just need to talk to you alone." "It will be ok Louise I'll talk to you later." As they went into the professor's office Daniel and Noriko had a talk about Louise and what her and Daniel said. Noriko was fine with it and she knew that Daniel loved her dearly. When the professor came out, he told the team, "We will be having a new student at our school." "Very well then, it is good to have you here." Daniel said as mono toned as I could. He was happy for her but he knew that it was going to cause some problems in the future. "It will be a new experience for me, I look forward to it." Said Louise in an equally mono toned voice. "And I may end up teaching you in some part." "What?" the professor then said to her, "Daniel is our survival teacher and leader of the new mutants." "Nice I look forward to your classes." Daniel chuckled as he said, "Ask anyone in the school you will hate and fear my classes you will wish that my class was non-existent. You will bleed and you will cry. You will beg for death and you will want my class more cause of it. I will show you how far you can go and demand you to go further. Now do you look forward to my classes?" "You've changed since the last time I saw you." "I have died many of times, I've gone to hell and back and still I stand. I'm stronger and my eyes have opened to the real world. The man you knew back then is dead to the world." "That is sad to hear. I must rest it has been a long night since I travelled here. Good day to you." And she left to the dorms. The professor asked Daniel into his office, "Daniel are you feeling ok, because what you said out there was real dark and intimidating." "I'm sorry professor but Louise had the hope of us being together again, as we were talking she was saying the right things for me to feel guilty and want her back. I could not allow that to happen." "Next time tell me before you do something like that, even telepathically, ok?" "Yes professor." "By the way Daniel, she has your powers. Not as powerful as yours but she has them." "Oh great this is going to be interesting. That explains how she survived, she saw my claws and healing." "Yes so be careful." Daniel then left the office and went to the basketball court with the gang and they faced another team at a match of three on three. They played till lunch time and went to have something to eat. After lunch the team went off to get ready for the dance. Daniel went to the danger room to clear his mind of the events of that day by destroying a heap of holograms in the new danger room. Daniel trained till his hearts contempt and tried to go further in his powers. After an hour, Logan came in to release some anger on the machines. Instead Daniel and Logan fought each other. "The only powers are the ones that we both have claws and healing." they agreed and fought. All they really did for the first minute was circle around each other, then they attacked at each other. First just slicing each other open and then stabbing and ripping then biting, yes even biting. It winner was the first one to make the other unconscious but they didn't even weaken. By the time it came to 1700 hours, they both stopped so they could get ready for the dance. They went to their rooms and got ready. Daniel had a shower and changed into suit. He then realized that he forgot the tie, so in a flash of smoke, Daniel teleported to the store he got the suit from and barely made it in time before it closed. "I need an electric blue tie or the closest you got to It." they didn't have the tie Daniel wanted and the closest was a navy blue with dots on it. Daniel figured that it wouldn't do and remembered the replicator. He went back to the school and replicated himself the tie, electric blue. He used his telepathy to ask Noriko if she wanted him to meet her there or come get her. She said that she would meet him there, so Daniel went to the gym. No female was there, all the guys were waiting for their girls to finish getting ready and turn up. It was 1830 hours when Daniel got there and the girls didn't start turning up till about 2200 hours. All the girls turned up except Noriko, Daniel was getting worried. His mind wondering from thought to thought as to why she would be running so late. She was the fastest person at the school so why was she late? Then the doors opened. You know how in the movies, when a really good-looking girl walks in the room and everything freezes except for her and the wind blows in her hair and everyone looks at her. This is what happened with Noriko, she was wearing a blue silk dress with floral lining and it revealed half her chest. A thin strap went up around the back of her neck, which allowed her back to be revealed. The dress went down to the ground and she wore electric blue high heels. She had very minimal jewelry on only a pair of earrings and very little make up on. She was amazing! Then Daniel noticed two more girls walk in, Shakira and Louise, the site of them hit Daniel like a lightning bolt. They were wearing dresses that they would have worn when Daniel first saw them. Shakira was in a very similar dress that Victoria wore when Daniel made love to her. Louise was in the same dress that she was wearing at her eighteenth birthday, diamonds and all. The professor felt the intense feelings that Daniel was having. He told Daniel to calm down and to take a few breaths, so Daniel did. When his head cleared Daniel went to Noriko, "You look so beautiful that I can't believe that you're my girlfriend. I'm not worthy of being with you." She laughed and said, "You're a fool." The music started and Daniel asked her to dance. They danced and danced till they nearly dropped. Daniel saw Laurie and Josh, dancing together being the cute little couple that they are. Josh was in a black suit like most of the guys, but with his gold skin, it looked funny as. Laurie was in a beautiful gold ball gown with golden gloves. As Daniel and Noriko kept dancing they saw the most peculiar thing, David and Sophia were dancing together. Now I may not have told you this but they are always butting heads, so to see them dancing was very odd. At least the two of them looked good, Sophia was in a white gown with floral trims and white arm length gloves. Of course David was in a black suit. Now sadly for Daniel and Noriko, Shakira and Louise were constantly interrupting Daniel and Noriko, asking if they could dance with Daniel. Daniel constantly told them that it wasn't appropriate and to leave them alone. When Daniel and Noriko got their second wind, they danced some more it was the most remember able night of Daniel's life. He felt the world disappear and only he and Noriko were the only two people in the world. Even when Shakira and Louise kept trying to butt in, Daniel and Noriko just ignored them and continued to dance. They danced till the band stopped playing, around one in the morning. Daniel walked Noriko back to her room and played some more music so they could dance even more. When Dust, from the Hellion team, got back to the room, Noriko said that they should go to Daniel's room to have some privacy. As soon as they got through the doors they started kissing, Noriko said, "I'm ready, I want you to be my first and to be my only." Daniel knew that she meant, she wanted Daniel to have sex with her. She slowly undid the strap at her neck and her dress slid down her body down to her feet. Now all she wore was her underwear and her shoes. She took off Daniel's jacket and his shirt off then their shoes came off. Went over to the bed and made love. They continued till the sun rose Daniel thought, "This is amazing. I've never felt like this." They then held each other till they fell asleep.

The next morning Daniel woke up and saw Noriko lying in his arms. He thought to himself, "I am the luckiest man alive." He got up, got dressed and raced down to the cafeteria. No one was there, it was like a ghost town. Daniel got the replicator to make some bacon and eggs with some orange juice for Noriko and made himself the same. He raced back up to his room and woke Noriko up with the smell of bacon. "Mmm that smells so good." "I thought you might want some breakfast in bed." "Yep, god I love you." Daniel gave Noriko a big kiss, ate his breakfast a got ready to go to the danger room, his danger room. Daniel waited for Noriko to be ready and they both raced down to the danger room as fast as they could. As the doors opened, they got a surprise. David, Laurie, Sophia and Icarus all were inside training without them. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Daniel. "We woke up a few hours ago and saw the school empty, so we decided to give your new danger room a go." Said josh. "So what did the two of you get up to last night?" "Yea I saw you guys leaving Noriko's room and head towards Daniel's." said both Sophia and Laurie." "We just had a wonderful night dancing and talking." Said Daniel "not there was much talking." Daniel said to Noriko with his psychic powers. Noriko laughed and the girls said, "I knew it, you to "got it on" didn't you?" Daniel and Noriko didn't say a word, they just walked into the danger room and started training.

In the evening of that same Day, Logan and Storm were talking to the professor about some information they found where Daniel and Logan were both held during world war two and the weapon X project. The professor called for Daniel to come to his office. Both Daniel and Noriko raced to his office. "Noriko can you please wait outside." Said the professor. "Professor I'll just relay what you're saying to her, you may as well let her in. we don't hide things from each other." "Fine but this is before her time." "What do you mean?" Logan then said, "We found a facility that you and I were being held at both during world war two and while Striker had us." "This is huge, what is the location of the facility?" "Tokyo." Daniel looked at Noriko with concern, he knew that she would want to go. "if you're going then I'm going with you, end of story." "Noriko this is not going to be a walk in the park. Logan and will be killing and torturing people. We both will be shot at, stabbed and burned. I don't want you to see all of that." "I don't care. I'm not letting you go without me, especially after last night." "Logan are you ok if we have another person to help?" "As long as she is as skilled as you say she has been. Noriko you need to be ok with getting blood on your hands if it's necessary." "I'll do what I have to do." It was settled and they went to planning out what they would do. They decided to start at this little village that Logan was at for a short time during the war and see what happens from there. Daniel, Logan and Noriko all packed their bags immediately. Daniel and Noriko told the team what was going on and that David was in charge of the team. The team wanted to go with them, Daniel told them that it was not needed and the less people the better. They all gave each other hugs and said their goodbyes. Logan, Daniel and Noriko met at the front of the school. The plan was for Daniel to teleport them all over there and get transportation once there. The professor gave them some Japanese currency and said, "Good luck." With a flash of smoke, the three of them were gone.


	10. Chapter TEN Japan and the understanding

Chapter TEN

Japan and the understanding of the past

Daniel and Logan both woke up at 0600 hours and went to work. Daniel put the coordinates into the G.P.S. got a car and they drove to a small village near Hiroshima. As they drove, they discussed the plans on what they were going to do when they got there. All Logan wanted to do was slash and bash everyone but Daniel had a bit more of a strategy then that. It took them over 9hrs to get there but they found it. There were people walking around the village doing their day to day jobs. Some people were farming; some were carrying dirt in a wheelbarrow from farm to farm. The village seemed like it had no military influence at all. It was very peaceful and very relaxing. All of the people were very polite and were more than happy to help with any questions Daniel had. Daniel asked about a military facility around the area. The only military facility was back during world war two, there hadn't been one since then. Daniel used his x ray vision on all of the buildings around the area; they all seemed like normal homes. They walked around the village as they looked for the facility and Logan found something familiar. He found the area where he was during the Hiroshima bombings. He was in a well as a prisoner of war, being interrogated about the allied forces plans. After a while, the allied forces sent bombers to blow up Hiroshima and some of the neighboring towns. Logan was freed by a young soldier and both Logan and the soldier tried their best to save as many people in the village and both ended up hiding in the well to save themselves from the intense flames created by the bombs. Logan revealed to the young soldier of his powers to heal. In the process, the young soldier was burnt across the face while Logan was holding up a metal plate over most, but not all, of the soldier's body. As they got out of the well, they saw the destruction that was caused by the bombs. They ended up letting each other go thinking that they would never see each other again. This village was a place where Logan could get some answers, some answers of his past. Daniel then looked at the mountain and saw an entire facility inside of it. It was huge; it went from under the mountain to the tip of its peak. They made their way through the village to the mountain and were stopped by a fence line. "WARNING THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA. DO NOT ENTER." A sign said in Japanese. Logan just sliced open a hole in the fence and they continued to the base of the mountain. They couldn't see an entry at the base, so they looked around. All around the base of the mountain, they couldn't see anything that could resemble an entry, even with Daniel's X-ray vision, they couldn't see a thing. Daniel looked up to see if there was one that they could climb to. About one hundred feet up and on the other side of the mountain, Daniel saw an entry using his x-ray vision. As Daniel looked around he saw they had more problems than the climb. The place had more security then anything Daniel had previously seen. It had pressure censored floors, over 1000 cameras on each floor, inferred sensors in a checker pattern, hundreds of guards and sentinel weaponry systems. Sentinels are a robotic system that was built specifically to kill mutants but can be programmed to attack anything. So Daniel said, "Scratch the plans we'll just destroy everything till we find someone willing to talk. This place is packed with way to much security." Logan raced up to the wall and started to climb using his claws, Daniel just teleported to the entry way. While waiting for Logan, Daniel had a look around. He saw that the place was built like a vault. Everything had access code pads; the more sensitive areas had facial recognition systems. When Logan caught up, they bashed the iron doors down and all the alarms went off. Daniel and Logan ran inside and met up with the first of the guards, they looked at each other and grinned, they were looking forward to a fight. "This is going to be fun." Said Daniel, his grin looking slightly dark then slowly turned into a frown. Slowly their claws slid out then they gazed upon the security with a focused and intense stare. Daniel and Logan started to run at them growling and just lashed out with all their fury, they slashed their way through the guards and kept going till all the guards dropped dead. Daniel and Logan's hearts were racing as they kept running and killing all the guards that got in their way. After a short while they made it to the labs, corridors of labs with no one in sight. They searched each room until they finally found a scientist. With some serious scare tactics and some pain the scientist was willing to talk. Daniel asked him, "We want the information on the weapon x project and all the mutant experiments that you have conducted here." The scientist told them in an intense sound of agony, "The information isn't here. It's in Tokyo, in an underground office. The entrance is in the Baxter building." "Thank you for the information, now make sure you never experiment on another mutant ever again or we will be back." Daniel said whilst trying to hold back the urge to stab him in the face. They let the scientist go and began to walk out of the building. "Are you the wolverine?" the scientist said. Logan turned around and stared at him. "How do you know me?" Logan said in a furious manner "My boss wants to see you, he was going to send a massager to get you in New York." "Where is he?" "On the top floor." Daniel and Logan ran around the labs trying to find an elevator. After several minutes they found one and took the elevator to the top floor. There they were greeted by a young lady named Mariko. "Welcome to my father's science lab. You must be Wolverine." Logan just looked at her in confusion and then she continued. "Please follow me and I'll take you to my father." Daniel and Logan both hesitantly followed Mariko to a room that looked a lot like the medical room at the school. Some of the technology was more advanced but very similar. Daniel could sense that he and Logan were not the only mutants in the mountain. "Wolverine you are here." Said a very old man lying on one of the medical beds. "This is my father Ichiro Yoshida." Logan walked around to the front of the bed. "You haven't changed in seventy years, you look exactly the same." "What do you want me for?" Ichiro coughed intensely for a moment then said, "Once you saved my life, when I was a young man. From your kindness, I now wish to give you something that you will not refuse." "Yea and what is that?" "Mortality, I can take away your healing powers and make it so you are able to continue your life as a mortal being." "That is not possible." "Logan is right, that is impossible." "No it is possible. My scientists have found a way to do it." "I'm not going to let you take away my life, why do you want to do that anyway?" "Because it can be transferred to me so I can become young again." "There is no way I'm going to let that happen. I'm sorry but I like my powers and I can't let anyone have that power." "You are making a mistake my friend." "No I'm not. Good bye and I am sorry." As Logan and Daniel were leaving the man said "I know of your past Wolverine." Logan stopped and turned around. "I know what happened to you here during the war." "So do I" the man looked shocked as Logan said that. Ichiro found out that Logan had lost his memories for a time but didn't know that Daniel helped Logan to remember them. Logan turned around and they both walked out. Mariko raced after them and asked them to reconsider. "my father is a great man, he helped to make some of the greatest medical advancements and helps many countries to get the help they need." "This power is too great to give to anyone, I shouldn't have it but i know what i need to do and I can't do that if I don't have my powers." "Then at least stay here for a while and think about it." "We can't." Daniel and Logan continued to walk out of the building. People were running passed them and then they heard a woman scream. Daniel and Logan ran as fast as they could to where the sound came from. It was Mariko screaming at the fact her father died. She saw Daniel and Logan and ran at them screaming, "It's your fault, it's your fault he is dead." The guards pointed all of their rifles at Daniel and Logan and pulled Mariko away. "Don't move, we are detaining you till we have proof of this accusation. Daniel looked around the room; he could feel someone with mutant powers. He felt them coming from the doctor. Daniel gained her powers, the ability to create poisons, toxins and venoms inside the body and snake like physical powers. Daniel stuck his new snake like tongue out at the doctor. She looked at him in shock, and said, "Wait I want these two. I want to see what they can do and how they got through so many guards." While being moved to the doctor's lab, they all saw that the labs had been raided. "Do you like our dirty work, one of your scientists give us a lot of information? He was quite helpful." The doctor got angry and distracted the guards holding Daniel and Logan. They saw this as their opportunity to escape. They killed the guards and ran for the entry they came in through. As they reached the bottom of the mountain; they heard a lot of smashing noises. Suddenly a giant robot smashed out of the mountain and attacked them. Logan and Daniel both let their claws out and started to attack the robot. As much as they tried, their attacks weren't putting any scratches into it let alone slicing it up. When they both stood back away from the robot, its head began to open up. It was Ichiro, alive and killing. "I told you, you were making a mistake. You won't win. This is made of the same metal as your claws." Daniel then said, "This really sucks Logan, you should have killed him years ago." Then suddenly the doctor walked out from behind Ichiro. "I'm here sir. Would you like me to kill them for you?" "Thank you my dear yes I would." Daniel then used his telekinesis to left the robot suit up in the air. Daniel found a way to open it up and made the man fall out of it. His body broken and dying on the ground, it was sad sight to see. The doctor attacked at Logan as Daniel was dealing with the robot suit. Daniel then used his magma powers to heat up the suit and crushed it into a giant ball of metal. Daniel then sent the ball to the school with his teleporting powers. Logan was having problems with the doctor so Daniel walked up to her and put his claws straight through her head and killed her. She was just like a snake, kill the brain otherwise she keeps on living. Logan walked up to the man and said, "You shouldn't have done this. Just die with some dignity and don't be a coward." "You can't talk Wolverine. You shall live forever, seeing all those you love die." The old man then slowly died, they both walked off as Ichiro's daughter, Mariko, came running out. "Father!" was the last thing they heard.

Daniel teleported Logan and himself to Tokyo. Needing a holiday and feeling like this journey needed to end they started to look around Tokyo. Now all Daniel and Logan had to do was find the right building. A few hours went by as they searched then Logan started to sniff the air, as if he could smell something familiar. The smell was of some of the smells at the labs in the mountain. They followed Logan's nose for around an hour till they approached a building with a huge sign saying BAXTER INC. This was the place. This was where they could find the info they needed to understand what happened to them all those years ago. They walked into the building and it was designed like an executive law firm, they were not expecting this. A lady at the front desk welcomed them, Logan grunted and Daniel said, "Hi". She asked how she could help them and Daniel told her he wanted to see who ever was in charge. She told them that they needed an appointment to see Mister Baxter. Daniel said, "is there any chance of us seeing him for a quick minute, we just need to ask him a couple of questions and then we will be out of there as quick as possible." "Sorry no you can't, you need an appointment no matter what. So please make an appointment and come back then." Logan got sick of waiting and grabbed her and ripped her out of her chair and yelled "Where is he?" She screamed and told them that Baxter was on the top floor and Logan made a run for the elevator. The guards in the building came running at them and yelled, "stop right there, stop." Daniel didn't move, he was waiting for the right moment to strike at them all. Suddenly Daniel teleported right behind them and let out his claws. Daniel started to slice up all of the guards. One of the guards was lucky enough to shoot Daniel in the left shoulder. As the guard fell, the receptionist saw Daniel's arm healing and the bullet come out of Daniel's arm and fall to the ground. She passed out and Daniel walked over to her. "You dumb ass." Daniel sliced up all of the phones and computers then stabbed all of the silent alarm buttons. "You should have called for help while i was dealing with the guard." Daniel realised that Logan was already in the elevator then teleported to the top floor. Daniel knew she was going to call the police but by that time, both Daniel and Logan should be on their way home.. After a long and boring ride to the top floor, before the doors to the lift opened Logan was greeted with lots of bullets, they were informed that Logan and Daniel were coming. They saw all that happened down stairs on the security cameras. Logan was pissed off and they really didn't want him pissed off. The second the doors opened his was out of there and was slicing and stabbing everyone and thing that was holding a gun. Daniel was behind them all and attacked from that side. Around 20 guards were dead on the floor as Daniel and Logan walked away and towards Baxter's office. They smashed down the doors and there he was sitting behind his desk calm and ready to be killed. Logan was still healing from all the bullet wounds and Baxter saw him healing. "Now isn't this a surprise. Wolverine has returned." Logan was about to charge him but Daniel stopped him. "Logan we should question him to find out what happened and maybe find out why they wanted us so much." Daniel was able to convince Logan that Baxter was more useful alive. Daniel then asked Baxter where the info on the weapon x program was. He was shocked and confused as to how Daniel knew about that. Daniel yelled at him to get him out of his daze. "You must be kidding; I'll never give that information to you. Who are you by the way? Only the experiments and the few employees who are still alive know about that. I doubt Wolverine told you so how do you know?" "You would remember me." Daniel then released his claws just like Logan's. "Oh my, you are mutant 4953. It is amazing to see the two of you working together. You wanted to kill each other ever so much when you both were here last." "Yea well you would be amazed as to how many powers i have now, that is what happens when you hang around at a school for mutants. Now tell me where the information is or ill have to give you a demonstration of my powers." "try me you mutant sack of shit. You will never make me talk." Daniel smiled, "i don't need you to talk." Baxter looked at Daniel in shock. Daniel then entered Baxter's mind and started to toy around in there. Memories of appointments and important dates were erased from his memory. People's faces and knowledge of his family and friends were all gone. He then screamed, "ok I'll tell you please stop. Give me back the memories." "where are they?" "it's in my vault in the basement floors. I assume you don't need the code." "No thank you." Daniel gave him back his memories and grabbed him and pulled him in to the elevator. Daniel told him not to piss them off or Logan would kill him slowly and painfully, He agreed with fear in his eyes. When they got down there the guards pointed their guns at them and were ready to shoot. Daniel told them to drop the guns, then he let one of his claws out and placed it against Baxter's throat. Baxter nodded to them to obey and the guards dropped them. They walked over to the vault and opened it. Then Baxter asked them if they were still a part of the weapon x program. Daniel laughed and said to him, "we were their slaves and play toys and you were a part of it, so don't you dare try to reconcile for your actions in the past." Logan got the info and handed it to Daniel. Daniel asked Baxter as to where they could look at the info. He told them that only his office accessed the info. So they went back up to the office and were greeted by more guards. They couldn't be bothered by these ones so they killed them all after taking a few shots. They got into the info and saw that it all ended here, every other person involved was either dead or in this building so they had one last thing to do. Daniel downloaded the information onto a flash drive and made sure that it was accessible on the computers at the school. They grabbed Baxter and interrogated him. "Why did you want us?" "What were the plans you had?" "Where are all the other mutants that you tortured and enslaved?" "we wanted the super soldier like your infamous Captain America. We wanted to use the two of you and a few others to create the perfect soldiers. There are no more mutants here, Striker got them all." "Thank you, it's about time you did the right thing." Daniel said just before knocking him out. As they exited the building Daniel used his telekinesis to seal in all of the employees and made sure if anyone got out. When Daniel realised that they were all in the building, they got out of the building and turned around, using his telekinesis, Daniel crushed the building and made it implode. Rubble buried all of the basement levels and there was no chance anyone was able to survive. Their revenge was over and with the flash drives in their hands they could find out more of Logan's past and what was done to them.

They set off for home. They decided to take the long way home and got a car, well they stole a car. Along the way they heard the news reports on the radio about Tokyo and all Daniel and Logan did there and that there was no one left alive. Daniel and Logan looked at each other, pleased with their work and with the peace that was to come. After the report the trip home was silent there was nothing to talk about, the job was done and they just wanted to enjoy it in bliss. They were taking the long way home, driving to different ports trying to find a ship that would take them home. They wanted to use a ship because Logan wasn't comfortable with flying. When they found a ship that was able to take them, the price of a ticket was the next problem. Daniel created the amount of money required with his powers from Shakira, it was five thousand dollars just for a ticket. They boarded and took the ship to USA. They realised the trip would take a few months and that it would be good for them to relax for a while. They got a room and waited till morning, when the ship was going to leave. The ship was packed with honeymooners and old couples going on a holiday, tours of the Asian coast. Daniel and Logan were lucky because Japan was their last stop and they were headed straight to America. While lying in his bed, Daniel got a feeling about some of the other people on the ship and sensed many mutants on the ship and one of them felt very familiar. Then Logan barged into Daniel's room and said he smelled Sabretooth. They then ran out to the deck to try and get a better look for him but on the way to the deck, the ship set sail and they were too far from shore to get the passengers to safety. Daniel and Logan stood on the deck of the ship ready and waiting for Sabretooth to attack, looking around for Sabretooth. as the other passengers watched them in confusion and thinking they were weird, Daniel and Logan were scaring some of the passengers. Daniel sent a telepathic thought to all of the people on the ship telling Sabretooth to get on the deck. After ten minutes he arrived. The second Logan saw Sabretooth, he released his claws and charged at him with a furious growl. The people on the ship were screaming and yelling in fear and ran to the back of the ship. Daniel just stood there watching Logan and Sabretooth trying and failing to kill each other, it was funny. They were at it for all most 5 hours, by this time the passengers were watching as well. It was a good show but they were to evenly match. Some of the passengers started to place bets on who would win. None of them were really surprised about the fact that there were two mutants attacking each other. Daniel used his powers and looked into the minds of the passengers; he found that most of them already had a mutant encounter or family member. Daniel found who were the mutants on the ship and gain some power upgrades. All of the powers he got were already in him so they just added together. Eventually Daniel got bored of watching Logan and Sabretooth and decided to ask Sabretooth why he was here and what he wanted. When Logan stopped trying to kill Sabretooth they calmed down and Sabretooth told Daniel and Logan that he heard a rumour about what they were up to and decided to see if it was true or not. Daniel told him what they had been doing and Logan was very against talking to Sabretooth, so Daniel did all the talking. Sabretooth seemed to be impressed with what they had done. "About time someone took them out." Sabretooth then ran off the boat and swam away to the Japan coast line. The rest of the trip was now going to be a non-relaxing one. All day Daniel and Logan got glares from those that didn't like mutants and crowded from the other passengers, ether waiting for the two of them to stuff up, so the crew of the ship could have them dealt with or asking them what it was like to be a mutant. It was driving Daniel nuts and Logan looked like he wanted to just slice up everyone. They went to the captain of the ship and asked him if there was a place that they could stay where the other passengers couldn't get to them. Daniel explained that if they didn't get into hiding, that some if not all of the passengers, would be harmed or killed. With some hesitation and a lot of convincing he directed them to the crew courters and said they could stay there as long as they don't annoy the crew from their duties. For the rest of the trip Daniel and Logan stayed down there, playing cards and waited till they got to New York.

Daniel and Logan arrived at the port in New York in the afternoon. It was cold and the middle of fall. The leaves were brown and red; the people were rushing from building to building, cars roaring passed and horns tooting. This was their home. Daniel and Logan walked the rest of the way back to the institute. They wanted to absorb the moment and enjoy being home. It took them a few hours but we finally made it back. They stopped off in Exville to grab something to eat; they went to the cafe Daniel loves so much. By the time they finished eating and got back everyone was at dinner and didn't notice them return. they went to their rooms to drop off all of their stuff, Daniel had a shower and got out of his eight month old clothes that he had been wearing the entire trip back. Daniel then went down stairs to the dining hall and just sat down in a chair alone, he wanted to just enjoy the way the school was moving and how the students didn't even realise who he was. Watching as the crowds of students depleted as they all went to ether the library or the basketball courts for a late game, Daniel just stayed and watched waiting for when he could find my team if they were still here or if they had left to do their own things in the world. Daniel got up and went searching for Noriko, he started at her bedroom but it was empty and looked like no one had been there for a fare while, not even a note or anything. He raced down to find Storm and asked her where Noriko was. Storm said hello and welcomed him back and did the whole give the news gentle thing, then finally got to the point and told Daniel that Noriko couldn't wait any more and decided to leave the institute and move on. The news hurt, but Daniel new that it might happen. It was hard to deal with at that moment so Daniel just got up and left to go to the danger room. Daniel found the team; they were training their arses off. Daniel thought to himself that It was good to see them continuing even though he was gone. It brought a little happiness to him to see this. They welcomed Daniel back and had lots of questions for him about Tokyo and what had happened. Daniel told them that he just wanted to train and destroy some stuff. He didn't feel in the mood to talk after hearing that Noriko had left him. After about two hours of training Daniel just wasn't in the mood so he went to bed, it had been a hard day.

The next day Daniel and Logan went to the Professor and told him the news of Tokyo. The professor wasn't impressed with how we destroyed the Baxter building and killed one of the leading minds in technology. But he knew it was how they did things. Daniel handed the professor the flash drive and they went to the control room to look up the information. It was staggering; the information was quite detailed on how they used mutants to enhance the abilities of normal people. The information was detailed on the procedures and techniques used to complete the tasks. As the continued to search through it, they found a list of all the mutants that were used. Mutant 4953 (Daniel) was at the top of the list. He was the key to allowing the transition of powers into humans. The next name was Deadpool, we was the first attempt at creating the super soldier. He was created to be similar to Daniel. To have many powers combined into one. The computer said that he was still alive and in another base. It was located in Washington DC, all the next groupings of names were mutants that were taken to this lab. Sarah Michaels, Steve Jones, Anthony Franco, Gregory Trudesky, Noriko Ashida... The room went silent. Daniel was confused and said, "What the hell is her name doing on this list? Why the fuck would she want to go to this?" "Daniel I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this." "Yea she was forced into it; I'm getting her out of there." "Daniel wait." It was too late Daniel had teleported out of the control room and to his team, The New Mutants. "guys i need your help. I have a mission in DC that involves Noriko." Daniel said. "Wait, what happened to Noriko?" said Laurie. "she was taken to a mutant experiment facility, she is held captive there and the professor doesn't want us going." Daniel answered. "Why not?" David asked. "He thinks that she may have gone willingly." Daniel replied. "There is no way she would do that, no way at all." Sophia said with conviction. "Were in!" The entire team said. Daniel got them all to hold hands and they all teleported to Washington DC. The professor ran into the room that they were all in to stop them, but it was too late. the professor saw that the experiments were for more then what they originally thought but Daniel and the team were going to find out the hard way.

The experiments were being conducted in an underground laboratory, created back in the 1940s. It was the place where Captain America gained his powers and where the great scientist and weapons expert Howard Stark became the first ever man to create the ultimate super soldier. They all went to the shop that was stated in the information in the control room. The shop was and old VCR repair store, a good way to make sure no one goes in there. Everything was DVD or downloaded now days so a VCR repair store would never get a second look at. They went into the store and a elderly gentlemen asked them if he could help them. "I want into the lab and i want Noriko BACK!" Daniel said calmly then he gradually started to yell. The elderly man walked behind the counter and then pulled out a shot gun and started shooting at Daniel. Daniel made a psychic barrier and protected everyone. The elderly man stopped shooting and was scared for his life. "Open the god damn doors." Daniel said holding back as much anger as he could. The doors opened and the team walked in. From the outside it was an old building, but the inside was updated as much as possible. An escalator down to the first basement floor then it was an elevator down to the laboratories. When they arrived at the labs, Daniel yelled at the top of his lungs, "Where is Noriko." All of the military personal saw Daniel and started to shoot at them. Once again Daniel made a barrier and stopped all of the bullets. One of the scientists yelled out, "stop shooting, stop." The soldiers stopped and the scientist said, "Daniel, welcome back my old friend." Daniel was confused; he had never been there before. He had never seen the scientist before. so how did he know Daniel's name. "My old friend, it is truly good to see you. Of course you wouldn't remember me, I took away all of your memories of this place, well one of the psychic mutants did. My name is Professor Thomas Erskine; I am the son of the man who created Captain America. I was there when they brought you in for experimentation after world war two. They saw what you were capable of and wanted to recreate it." "Stop! I don't care about any of that i just want..." "Noriko yes i know, she keeps asking for you as well. We can't seem to make her think we killed you. Oh well you are here now and it looks like you became more powerful the ever before. I guess spending several years at the Xavier institute will cause that." "Where is she?" "oh she is down in the cages. We had to seal her in a rubber room so she wouldn't shock anybody. But she is safe and will stay that way as long as you do me one favour." "And what is that?" "I just need some of your blood." Daniel teleported down to where the professor was and grabbed a syringe. He took some of his own blood and gave it to the professor. "Now where is she?" "Right this way." They all went down to where all of the mutants were being held, the pain in their eyes and the torture that they went through. "I assume you want all of these mutants, not just Noriko. Guard release them all." Daniel and the team helped all of the mutants out of their cages and got them all ready to be taken to the school. Daniel walked through all of the mutants till he found Noriko, unconscious on the ground. "Noriko, Noriko are you ok. Daniel could feel that she was alive but barely. Daniel healed her and carried her out to the group of mutants. He stood before Erskine and said, "You lied to me you bastard." "i said she was safe, I didn't say she wasn't harmed." Daniel teleported all of the mutants out of the lab and to the school but Daniel stayed behind. "You and i need to talk." "Really, What about?" "Your funeral plans." Daniel grabbed Erskine and took him to one of the computers. "i want all of the information on your experiments right now." "Gladly, all you needed to do was ask. It is your passed that is in there." Daniel took the information and teleported to the school. Daniel placed the information into the computer and found out what had happened. The information was about making the entire human race evolve faster then what it natural should. It wasn't about super soldiers, it was about making humans smarter, stronger, and faster and even have some powers of their own. It said how a lot of the world's leaders, billionaires and even soldiers were more advanced than they were meant to be, but only enough so that they didn't stand out. The president of the United States of America was a super human, the billionaire Tony Stark was one as well. Thousands of people were and all of them were famous in some kind of way. After a short time of reading, Daniel then put two and two together. Tony stark, leader of the American Weapon design and creation was a super human; his Father Howard Stark was the man who started the experiments into super humans. He must have given his son the increased intelligence that he has; no human could have designed such brilliant technology. The world was more corrupt and controlled then he originally thought it was. The worse part of it all was, the information stated that the breakthrough was all because of a mutant known as MUTANT 4953. Daniel was the cause; Daniel was the source of the entire human's advanced skills. From his blood, they created the super humans. Daniel was lost he didn't know what to feel and how to think, he just sat down and stared at the statement, SORCE OF ADVANCEMENT FROM MUTANT 4953.

Daniel didn't know what to do, he was the cause, the reason as to why so many people are advanced. Leaders, scientists, artists, musicians, soldiers, athletes and even people in your everyday kind of job. They were at the level of being classed a mutant/ super human and Daniel dint know how to react. The professor sensed Daniel was back and went to the control room to see him. "Daniel, i assume that you found out some important news." "... I'm the cause... I am the reason... I am..." Daniel couldn't finish his sentences; he was in too much shock. "it is ok Daniel, because of you the world has the ability to understand more things. They have the ability to be open to the mutant race." "And what about the destruction that has been caused. Tony stark is a weapons expert. He designs the most powerful ways to kill people and it is because of me." "You cannot look at it that way; he is a weapons expert because of his father." "Yes and because of the advancement that he gained from me, he is able to go further, faster than his father ever could." Daniel left the room and went into the yard to sit under a tree and relax; he didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't want that much responsibility on his shoulders. The team went over to Daniel and asked about what had happened to him after he teleported them to the school. Daniel was silent and couldn't look at them. Noriko slapped Daniel and said, "Wake up, snap out of it. It can't be that terrible, that you can't talk about it." "No Noriko it is worse. I am the cause of the greatest minds ever created in the last seventy years." "What how? And how is that a bad thing?" "My DNA was used to enhance the human race, to make them evolve faster. A person like Tony Stark, who builds weapons, is from my abilities. His intelligence was evolved using my powers and he helps to slaughter thousands of people." "Yea but he gives it to the American defence forces." David said. "It's still the same." Daniel walked off and went to the little cafe that he loves to go to and sat there until closing time. After that he went to the local pub and drank himself silly. Daniel drank more than anybody in the pub and was still going. Because of his healing powers, he couldn't get drunk. The alcohol wouldn't affect him, Daniel took a while to realise this but when he did, he just kept drinking. Logan went out to find Daniel to make sure he was ok. The first place Logan looked was the pub; it would be where he would go. Logan and Daniel drank until the pub closed and they walked back home laughing at the fact that no one could out drink them.


	11. Chapter ELEVEN Fear of the future and di

Chapter ELEVEN

Fear of the future and dissention.

Daniel was still angry about what had become of his DNA and the experiments that occurred because of it. So Daniel needed to blow off some steam. As he was walking through town, Daniel saw a few billboards with posters on them for a boxing match that was being held today at 1200 hours, that was only 30 minutes away and Daniel saw it as the best way to clear his mind. Daniel ran to the stadium as fast as he could, it was being held at a Hilton hotel that had been recently built in New York City. Now the posters said only so much but when Daniel got there, he saw a more descriptive sign saying that the person who can last ten rounds in the ring with the champion would get a million dollars. Daniel thought of the ten rounds and the money to help the school out. "That would be easy money." Daniel said then he remembered that he would have too much of an advantage cause of the metal bones. That didn't matter as long as Daniel held back his punches a little. Daniel went in and signed up for the fight then sat down and waited till it was his turn to fight. After about 3 hours of skilled fighters going into the ring and all of them coming back out bleeding and broken, Daniel was final at the front of the line. During some of the fights, people were leaving just at the sight of all the other fighters coming back all broken and bleeding. The Other fighters that went for the fight lost within the first or second rounds, the champion was very good, Daniel was wondering if the fight was being broadcast over live TV, if it was then maybe the guys from the school might see him. It was Daniel's turn now, he couldn't believe how the fighter was able to last this long in the ring and still be going unless there was something about him they weren't telling anyone. Daniel became suspicious of the fighter and looked into his mind. Daniel saw that the fighter was a mutant with the power of extreme strength. Now that Daniel felt that it was even ground he didn't feel bad anymore. Daniel climbed up into the ring and waved at the cameras hoping that the team from the school would be watching. The referee said the rules and told the two of them to keep it clean and no illegal punches. Then the referee went to the sidelines. The other fighter and Daniel tapped gloves and they went to their corners. The Referee told them to come to the middle of the ring and then the bell went "ding ding ding". The Other fighter started dancing around Daniel as Daniel stood still and waited for him to make the first move. The other fighter made a jab and another jab to Daniel's shoulder only to test to see what Daniel would do. Of course you and I know that no one wants to see what Daniel is capable of. Then the fighter stopped dancing around and said "come on", Daniel saw his opportunity and made his move. Jab, jab, jab, jab, cross, jab, jab, cross, hook, jab, jab uppercut. All of Daniel's punches were to the head of the other fighter, the other fighter didn't even see it coming. Literally, the fighter couldn't see it, no one could. Daniel was moving so fast with his punches that it looked like Daniel was standing still. The crowd was roaring and cheering, thinking the champion was still winning. The fighter stumbled a little and shook it off. Daniel backed off a little so he could get ready again. Then the fighter came at Daniel with a jab, hook, hook, jab, jab, jab, cross. Daniel just protected his face and chest and lasted it out then the bell rang, "ding ding ding". Daniel went back to his corner, 1 round down 9 rounds to go. The bell rang again and they were at it again jab, jab, jab cross, cross, jab, jab. This happened over and over till the last round, round 10, the money round. The bell rang and they were at it, Daniel started off with a few jabs then a cross then hook, hook, hook. While the fighter was dazed Daniel then went in for an uppercut and all of a sudden the fighter hit the ground. The referee started to count and the crowd got louder and louder with boos and cheers from all over the place. After a five count the other guy got up and said, "That is the only time I'm going down punk." Daniel smiled and they started again the fighter did a jab, jab, jab, cross, jab, hook, hook, hook, jab, jab and then placed some hits into Daniel's stomach. Daniel then retaliated with a few well-placed jabs into the fighters face then went all in into the fighter's stomach till he was backed up into a corner. Daniel then went all out into the fighter's head. Massive hooks knocking his head side to side, Daniel hit him so hard that you could see that the fighter's skull was broken and miss-shaped. Daniel went to finish the fighter off with a massive upper cut, the fighter's whole body went up into the air about five feet up and then landed into a pile in the corner. The referee did the count and Daniel went to his corner and waited to see what would happen. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…The referee made it to 10 and Daniel was declared the winner. The million dollars was Daniel's and he won against the boxing champion. Daniel heard cheering from all over the place, fans going crazy for Daniel. As Daniel was looking around the stadium he saw the team, the team came to cheer Daniel on. Daniel thought to himself that it was good to see that they came. Daniel went to the showers and got cleaned up and then went into the pay office to collect the million dollars, Daniel was even offered a job as a fighter. Daniel was kinder surprised to hear it even though he shouldn't have been. Daniel just told the guy that he would have to think about it, he gave Daniel his card and told him to call him A.S.A.P. with the answer. Daniel took his million dollars and went back to the school with the team. They all talked about why Daniel went there and how it felt to cheat the system. Daniel told them that the other fighter was a mutant with the power of extreme strength. The team laughed because the other fighter's powers made Daniel even stronger. Daniel felt calmer then when he left so the fight was a good idea, hopefully he will never need to do it again. Daniel went and talked to the professor and handed over the million dollars. "This is for the school, hopefully it will help were the government won't help." Daniel went to the cafeteria and joined his team for tea, they talked a lot and had a good time, for it would be a long time before they could have fun like this again.

During the night, Daniel was tossing and turning in his bed due to a vivid nightmare. It was of the future, Daniel has the power of foresight and it can activate during his sleep, Daniel couldn't tell if it was a vision or just a dream. When Daniel woke up he ran to the professor's room and asked him if the nightmare was a vision or not, Daniel was just too rattled to be able to tell. The professor looked into Daniel's mind and saw the nightmare, it was indeed a vision of a possible future. Daniel was panicking about it and ran off to the danger room that he built. The professor told Daniel's team to go had help Daniel out because the professor was afraid of what Daniel might do. If you remember, Daniel has the ability to phase. He can phase through dimensions and time any time he wants to, so this made what he could do very dangerous. The team found Daniel and talked to him about what was going on. Daniel talked to them about the nightmare and it freaked them all out. "That can't be true." "What will happen to us and the school?" Why does it happen?" What are we going to do about it?" Daniel told them all to be quite so he could think. Daniel had a plan, but it was dangerous. "We are going back to the future." "Daniel that is a crazy idea and good work of stealing the line from back to the future movies." "I'm serious guys, if we go there then we can find out what caused the change from "we are ok with mutants" to "kill mutants kill" and maybe prevent it from happening. The team was hesitant about the idea but they knew it was needed. Daniel got some supplies into a few bags and got the team to get ready, they were going that day. By the time lunch had come, the team was in the danger room ready to go. "Have you guys got everything?" "Yes we have Daniel, were only going for the day right?" "I don't know. We could be there for a day, a week or even a year." The team stood there silently. The David said, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go." Daniel got all of the team to hold hands and then they were gone.

The sky was dark, grey clouds covered the entire sky. The air smelled of smog, gasoline and rotting flesh and food. Buildings were fallen down, rubble all over the ground. Cars destroyed and bodies all around. What was left of the walls had posters covering them. "ALL MUTANTS ARE TO BE KILLED ON SITE, ORDERS FROM THE KING OF THE WORLD." That is what was said on the posters, mutant hatred throughout the world. The majority of the world looked like the area that Daniel and the team teleported to. The first sight of this future world and already Daniel's premonition was confirmed. Everyone looked around in fear of this new world, the smell made them sick and the sight of the dead bodies made the girls cry. New York was a waste land, their home town destroyed. It took the team some time before they remembered why they were there and where they were meant to teleport to. "Why are we above the ground, we were meant to be in the danger room." Noriko said. "Yea I know we were. I sensed that there was no clearing to teleport to and got us above ground in Exville." Daniel told the team. "So this is Exville that means…" David said as he and the rest of the team turned around. The school was rubble bodies hanging over the walls and under the fallen rubble. Their friends were all dead, all of those people were their friends. All of the team held their emotions in, they didn't want to break down and cry again. Daniel looked around the area and saw clearly, one of the propaganda posters and read it properly. Fear fell onto his face and he raced over to Joshua and Icarus. Daniel sent the two of them back to the moment they all left. The team freaked out and asked Daniel what he was doing. Daniel took them over to the posters and showed them what happens to Mutants and Mutant followers. "All mutants and mutant followers will be submitted to death by having the life suck out of them." David said as he read the poster out loud. Laurie gasped as she heard it and said, "So that is why you sent them back, you are trying to protect them." "No Laurie I didn't try and protect them, I'm protecting you. Josh and Icarus are dead because they were around when this happened, I didn't want us to be caught nor did I want you all to suffer from seeing the two of them killed in front of us." The team stood silently for a few moments, thinking about Josh and Icarus. The sound of foots steps were coming from a few blocks down the road. They were fast paced and there were many of them. As the team looked down the road, they saw soldiers dressed in heavy protective gear. The soldiers had rifles and were coming right at them. "Daniel Anderson, you are under arrest for being a mutant!" one of the guards yelled out. Daniel looked confused and the rest of the team looked at him in confusion. Daniel knew they needed to get out of there and it wasn't the best time to test the soldiers fighting skills. Daniel grabbed all of the team and teleported them out of the area.

Daniel took the team to the first place he could think of, the lake where Jean first died and where Striker made his base for the weapon X project. "Who were those guys and how did they know you?" Sophia said in a panic. "I don't know but we are going to find out." Daniel said as he walked over to the lake. "Guys we need to make a plan, we need to find out a lot of information and fast without raising any kind of suspicion. We need to look and sound like we have been living in this nightmare the entire time." "What will we do?" Said Noriko. "We will find some clothes that look old and torn, oh they also need to smell. My premonition showed people living on the streets and some were mutants with skin mutations, this means that not all of the mutants are dead." "Did you see anyone from the school?" "Yes I did and you won't believe who it is." "Who?"

In the depths of the underground tunnels, there were hundreds of people living there. All of them homeless and dying, their homes destroyed, families killed and lives ruined. Amongst these people were mutants, hundreds of them, trying to survive, some were helping the humans out and others were just trying to keep to themselves. One particular mutant stood out above the rest, well one group of mutants. Hellion and his team, they were still alive and were trying to build a resistance against the new ruler of the world. No one knew who this king was and no one ever to see his face was alive to tell anyone. All that was known about him was where he lived, in a floating castle, thousands of feet in the air. Hellion and his team were the ones trying to help the people in the underground area. Getting the people as much food as they could find, getting shelters and even going out of their way to help rescue peoples families from the soldiers. They were the heroes for the people!

Daniel told the team about Hellion and they all decided to go and find him. So Daniel held their hands and teleported to the area that Daniel knew Hellion was. The people in the tunnels were frightened by Daniel and his team, even made a few of the people scream. Hellion being the hero that he was, raced to help and found Daniel and the team standing there. In the surprise of seeing them, Hellion lost control of his powers and fell to the ground. Daniel raced over to him and healed up Hellions wounds. "Hello Hellion how are you?" Daniel said as Hellion opened his eyes. "You are all dead, I saw you guys die and you Daniel, you disappeared from the earth." "Hellion we are from the past, I had a premonition of the future and we decided to go and find out what caused it." "Wait what? So you saw this world happen. Ok well it was fast and unexpected, you were acting weird and decided to disappear. Not long after that the professor was killed from a telepathic attack. The rest of the Xmen were next, they were killed one by one from this king." "Did any of them have a chance?" Said Laurie. "No. at first we thought it was Magneto but he came to us for help. He was scared for his life. He even asked for your help Daniel. Of course you couldn't because you weren't around. Once that was said, Magneto thought it was you who was causing this. But there was no proof of it. The king only used psychic powers, so we ended up ruling you out for it." "Well if it was me, the world would have been destroyed instantly." "That's what we thought, but Magneto was sure it was you and built an army and attacked the king. No one survived it and none of them had a chance. This king is the most powerful telepath and telekinetic to ever exist." "What else happen after that?" said David. "Well, not long after that the king started to hunt down all mutants that were powerful to some degree. First the school was attacked and destroyed. We barely made it out of there as it was. Then it was the nation's capitals and the leaders of the world. By this time he had control of the world, no one was willing to face him. The team and I made the area into a hiding place from the soldiers and to protect all of the people. That was twenty years ago, since then the king has slowly been killing mutants and their families." "Yea we saw the posters on the walls in Exville." Said Sophia. "OMG you were in Exville, that's said to be were the King sends his most skilled hunting teams to find a specific mutant." "Do you know who it was?" "No I don't but it was a massive mission to try and save people from there." "They called me out by name Hellion, when they saw us there so could the mutant that they are hunting for be me?" "It could be, but you haven't been seen for years. We thought that you went to another dimension." Daniel then remembered the savage lands. The place that Daniel teleported to under the school and into another dimension. "Guys I'll be back soon, I think I know where I might have gone." Daniel teleported. "Where do you think he is going?" "No clue but he is Daniel, who better to find Daniel then himself." "That's true, if he can find himself then we would have the power to stop this king."

Daniel appeared at the school, well hats left of it. He remembered the Savage Lands and the people there who might be able to help, it was also the only place Daniel could think of that he would go to, to hide and yet still be able to have company. Daniel Tried to Teleport down to the entrance of the door way to the dimension. For some reason he kept finding himself in tons of dirt. Daniel figured it was because of the School collapsing. Daniel moved the dirt away from where the entrance was meant to be and found it. Daniel walked through the door way and was in the Savage Lands. It had changed, it was a waste land of dinosaur corpses and dead trees. It looked like no life had been there for a few years. Daniel teleported around the Land trying to find any life. Daniel constantly called out for M'riri' in the hopes that he was still alive. After a couple of hours of searching, there was no one. Daniel collapsed onto the ground and began to cry. The only people that knew of the Savage Lands was Daniel, the professor, Magneto, the team and beast. No one else knew of it so how was it that the lands were destroyed. Daniel teleported back to the team and told them where he went and what he found. The team was in shock and the Hellions were confused. "What are the Savage Lands?" asked Rockslide. "It's a land that I placed under the school to help hide them from the dangers of the world and protect them from a natural disaster that was going to kill them all. Only myself, the team, Magneto, the professor and Beast. No one else could have known of it or found it. Besides the only people that could enter the lands were myself, the professor and beast. So how could they all be dead?" "Well you didn't find yourself there and both the professor and Beast is dead. Could it have been the future you?" "So what you think I'm the king?" "Not necessarily the king, maybe tricked into being one of his soldiers." "Not a chance, I would never be evil nor work for evil." Everyone went silent till Daniel said, "I need to look into your mind, I need to see what happened to me and the rest of the world." Before Hellion was able to speak, Daniel was inside his mind searching. Daniel found himself a few days before he disappeared saying, "they just keep coming, it will never stop, I had to do it. I had to do it." Then the memory changed to the day Daniel disappeared. "It is the only way to stop them, they all will die." Daniel exited Hellion's mind in shock. He couldn't believe what he saw. Just before Hellion opened his mouth of what he remembered, Daniel erased his memory of that day and hid what he saw from everyone. Daniel didn't want them thinking that he was the bad guy without any proof. Daniel thought to himself, "It had to be done, I'm sorry Hellion but I had no other choice. It had to be done."

Daniel, the team and the Hellion's all went walking around New York looking for soldiers to stop and people that needed saving. As they walked, they found the Castle in which the king was hiding. Daniel needed to confront him, he wanted to know if it was him or some other guy that destroyed the world. Before Daniel had a chance to teleport, a large group of soldiers ran up to them and started to shoot at them. Daniel used his psychic powers and forced all of the soldiers in the air. Daniel removed all of their helmets and saw that they were only humans. Humans that the king enslaved and trained to be his puppets. Daniel knocked them all out and went into their minds. Daniel found nothing to the answers that he wanted, so Daniel manipulated their minds into thinking that they needed to protect the people in the tunnels instead of killing them. Hellion never knew that they were basic people and was enraged about it. He started running to what was a massive military base. Both teams followed, "were going to the soldiers main training facility." Mercury said in a raced voice.

The Facility was huge, the size of the Roman coliseum. It was out in the open and had no roof on it. Inside, you could see thousands of people being whipped as they trained to fight. As the people missed their targets or made a wrong move, the guards would whip, burn, or even kill the soon to be soldiers. Daniel became angry at the sight of this, It reminded him of the days when he was captured for the weapon X project. Everyone around Daniel could feel the anger coming off of him. Daniel's powers were becoming active and were affecting the others. The more that Daniel watched the atrocities, it became harder and harder for him to control himself. The darkness inside of Daniel took control and Daniel teleported down to the fields where all of the people were training. Suddenly every person in the facility turned on Daniel and charged at him. Daniel did want to harm the enslaved people but they were attacking as well. Daniel used his telepath to change the thoughts of the enslaved people, they were now thinking of protecting those people who needed their help against the king and his armies. As soon as Daniel finished changing their minds, the people ran away. It was only the guards and Daniel left. "We don't need those slaves, we can kill you ourselves." Daniel looked at the guards and smiled. "I am your worst nightmare my friends. You should have ran with the rest of the people because I won't let you leave now. At least, I won't let you leave alive." "You don't scare us mutant." Daniel teleported right in front of one of the guards and used Magma's abilities to melt the guard instantly. The rest of the guards yelled in fear as Daniel teleported around the facility killing each one of the guards with a different power. Flames, water, blades and earth were flying across the facility. Massive winds and shadow weapons, psychic powers and raw strength were al used to kill the guards, they never had a chance. When Daniel was finished there was only one guard left and that's how Daniel wanted it. "You're Daniel aren't you?" The guard said in fear. "What do you know of me? How do you know me? And who is this king?" "The king gave orders to find you in the area that the mutant school was, he said that you would be there yesterday. He is the one that told us about you and that you have a lot of powers." "And the king. Who is he?" "No one knows who he is except his second in command." "argggghhhhhh! Thank you for your help." Daniel stabbed the guard and walked off. As the rest of the team caught up with Daniel. "Is everything ok Daniel?" Noriko asked. "No, nothing is ok. This world is doomed all because a psychopath decided to rule the world. No one is safe till I find out who he is and how he came into power." Daniel started to walk off as Hellion said, "there are more of these facilities around the area. If we can stop them it will cause some major problems for the king and maybe he will come down to fix it himself." Daniel turned around and said, "Where are they?" they all ran off to find the training facilities to destroy them one by one. Daniel's dark side wasn't visible yet but it was clear that it was in full control of Daniel's thoughts.


	12. Chapter TWELVE The King and the fight

Chapter TWELVE

The King and the fight

Forty eight months, three weeks and five days had gone by. Daniel and the team fought off hundreds of guards and freed thousands of slaves. The plan was taking longer but it was working perfectly and Daniel's dark side seemed to have disappeared. Throughout New York, Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine, Massachusetts, Pennsylvania and New Jersey the King's training facilities were destroyed. Hundreds of work camps, training facilities, store houses, mutant death camps and guards homes were now free from the King's armies and his guards. The future was looking better each day and the people were starting to rebuild their lives. New towns were created and a new military force was brought together to help defend against the King's armies. The new force was a combination of mutants and humans to help save the world they all live in. a new revolution was built and the king was still hiding up in his castle. It was getting to the point where no one believed that the King was real. "The king must be dead or he never existed in the first place." "He existed but he has to be dead now or he would have killed us all for what we are doing." "The king is a fake, I don't think he even existed." The comments continued as the team walked through town after town, being praised as heroes for saving them. People gave many thanks, through food, a room to sleep in and even offered their bodies for pleasure. Of course Daniel and Noriko just laughed at the idea and knew in their hearts that they loved each other. But all of this was soon to end.

When everything was at its most joyous moment, the skies grew dark and the clouds blacked out the sun. The air went ice cold and the earth started to shake. Upon the sky where the Xavier institute for high learning (the school) once stood, down came a massive island and it landed just onto of the school's rubble. On this island stood a giant castle made of metal and around the castle stood thousands of soldiers. Now these soldiers were much different, they all were the same height and build, wore the same armour and all spoke with the same voice. These soldiers were the elite guard for the king and only answered to the king. The guards armour was black with the symbol of the king upon their chest, the helmets were fierce like the devil himself made them in his own image and they all had no weapons, none at all. "Daniel, come out come out where ever you are. HAHAHAHAHA! You all think I don't exist, think again. I want Daniel Anderson, at the old mutant school in two days. If he isn't here by then, Ill destroy the whole world instead of talking it slowly." Said the King using his telepathic powers. "Oh my god that is the king." "He is real." "What will we do?" people were panicking and running around scared for their lives. Children were crying in fear and no one had planned on the King actually existing, all but Daniel, his team and the Hellions. They got together and started to talk about their plan. "I told you guys that he would come down." Hellion said with pride in his voice. "Yea, yea now what are we going to do?" Said David. "Guys he only wants me and that's all he is going to get." "What? No way. We work together." "No I'm going in alone, besides I have enough power to destroy the universe so he won't be much of a problem." "What if he…"Hellion started to say as Daniel cut him off "No if, buts or otherwise, I'm going." Both of the teams were chattering between themselves as Daniel and Noriko said their goodbyes. "I love Daniel, make sure you come back to me." "I will my love." They passionately kissed and then Daniel teleported away. Noriko stood still, the world went quite as her eyes stayed closed. She was praying that Daniel would return alive and safe. As her eyes opened the noises of panic returned to her and the yelling between the two teams was still continuing. Noriko felt deep inside her heart, that something devastating was about to happen. Noriko turned around and said softly, "he's gone." The two teams didn't hear her and were still arguing. Noriko fell to the ground and started to cry, Laurie saw Noriko fall and ran to her. They all then saw Noriko on the ground and Daniel was gone.

Daniel appeared at what use to be the location for that little café that he loved so much, after all this time in the future he realised that for the first time he had forgotten something, he had forgotten the name of the café and the name of the waitress that helped him in times of need. Daniel realised that because of the things he was doing in this future, it was creating the uncertainties of the time he was from and in such creating flaws in his abilities. He no longer had perfect memory and that was something Daniel wanted fixed. But he needed to found out about this King and what had to be changed in order to prevent this future from happening. When Daniel was ready he walked out from behind some rubble and made sure he was seen by the elite guards. As the guards came closer Daniel could feel something familiar about them but couldn't put his finger on it. The seemed like a person or person's he knew from before he came to the future but because of his new flaws, he couldn't remember. The guards took Daniel in to the castle. It was massive, the doors were three times the height of Daniel and you could fit three cars side by side between the doors and still have room. The ceiling was a few feet higher than the doors and it was all made of stone from the inside. I was odd to see the metal exterior to the stone interior. There were no paintings or statues not even some curtains or carpet. It was cold and dark, the only people that could see through the darkness in there were mutants with night vision or had night vision goggles. They guards walked Daniel for what seemed like an hour before the made it to the top of the castle and to where the King was. The doors opened to a massive hall, filled with light from torches. A large table filled the middle of the hall with all that was needed to feed twenty people. There were curtains on the walls with embroidery on them. Some looked like moments of a battles and others were of a King. At the far back of the hall there was a throne made of what looked like diamonds and cloth. The throne was facing the rear of the room and from it came a dark and croaky voice, a voice that seemed to have been damaged from the trials of battle. "Welcome to my home Daniel, it is a pleasure to see an old friend." Daniel had a confused look upon his face as he tried to think of all of the people that he knew who could have done what the King had done. "There is no need to hold him, guards leave here now." The guards let Daniel go and walked out of the hall and closed the doors. "You don't need to think so hard as to who I am Daniel I am an open book, just ask me the questions that you wish." Daniel tried to enter the King's mind but was blocked by the King. "now now, that is cheating my friend. Ask me." "fine then who are you?" Daniel asked in a forceful tone. "it is a bit soon to answer that question Daniel but I will when I think the time is right." "I want to know who you are." "And I said soon. Next question." "Fine why are you doing all of this to the world?" "Now that is a good question, but you already know the answer, the world is full of evil and it must be eradicated." "Through death and destruction of the entire world?" "Yes! Everyone that is evil influences the good people into doing bad things by making them think it is a necessary evil. Therefore all evil and potential evil must be destroyed." "What made you so psychotic to think that?" "Watch what you say Daniel you might end up regretting that you said that." "Well…" "Fine. I tried to save the world like you have. Piece by piece, I did the most purely good I could do. Then I found that the evil had ways around the law and they needed to be stopped no matter the cost." Daniel started to walk up to the throne slowly and tried to not make a sound. "So you were once a good guy?" "I never stopped being the good guy Daniel. I wanted to save you from those evil people. They are the ones that are doing evil deeds." "So you threatening to destroy the world?" "If I couldn't save you Daniel then I couldn't have you with them. They are evil." Daniel was at the far end of the table, only a few metres away from the throne. "So you think those that I trained, lived with and loved are evil." "I don't think it Daniel I know it. Now stop where you are!" Daniel froze still and waited. "I want you to join me Daniel, help me to rule over the universe and kill all the evil that exists." "In trying to destroy the evil you have taken so many lives. You made evil acts to kill evil and now you think everything and everyone is evil. You have become evil! I'll never join you." "Oh but Daniel…" the king's throne turned around. Daniel looked at him in shock. "You already have joined me." It was Daniel, the king was the Daniel from this future.

"You and I are the same Daniel, can't you see it." "I'm nothing like you." "But you are and you coming here proves it. I had the same premonition as you did and I teleported to just outside of Exville as well. You and I are on the same path." Daniel looked at the King confused. "I stood just where you are over twenty years ago and I thought the same things as you did but when I got back to my time, I realised the errors of my ways. I had to kill them all, even Noriko and all the others at the school. Don't you see they are holding you back?" "I told you once you psycho, I'll never join you." "Fine then if you won't join me then I'll have to kill you. I can't have someone that knows how to kill us on their side." The King teleported in front of Daniel and tried to grab Daniel. Daniel teleported out of the King's sight then went invisible. "Come out, come out where ever you are. You know I never had this fight with the king I saw." Daniel stared to move around to behind the King. "I was able to escape and get the others back to the past. Hmm maybe if I kill them, then you'll join me." Daniel was in shock from what the king said, there was no way that Daniel was going to allow the king to kill them. Daniel jumped out yelling, "Nooooo!" Daniel hit the King so hard that the king went through several of the walls of the castle. The elite guards entered the hall and charged at Daniel. Dozens of the guards lifted off the ground and flew at Daniel. Daniel teleported out of the castle and into what used to be Exville. The elite guards also teleported to Exville and the King flew up on top of his castle. "Guards kill him." The king ordered his guards. The guards raced at Daniel with super speed. These guys had heaps of abilities and seemed to have even more. Daniel fought off the guards as they surrounded him. Every now and then the guards were able to get a hold of Daniel and they threw him through walls and trees, even put Daniel several metres into the ground. Daniel fought them like crazy but still the guards didn't seem to slow down. It was as if they were as strong as he was. Daniel was being charged at by one of the guards and Daniel placed his claws deep into the guards head, slicing apart the guard's helmet and revealing who the guard was. It was Daniel again! Daniel was shocked for a second then realised that the feeling he got earlier was that of his clones. He could feel his clones were around and it had been so long since he last used that power, he never realised it. Thousands of the King's elites and the all were copies of the King. Daniel was in serious trouble but he knew how to handle it. Daniel charged after the King himself, hoping that the King was the original and not just another copy. The king took flight and prepared for Daniel. "So you found out about my elite guards, you took your time. I thought you would have guessed it straight away." Daniel used his ocular lasers he got from Cyclops and his electrical discharge from Noriko and hit the king right in the face. Of course it had no effect but Daniel didn't care as long as it got him closer to the King. Daniel knew how to kill him and was going for it. "You know Daniel, if I kill you I won't be able to exist ever. Maybe I won't kill you. Maybe I'll just make sure you go back to the past and become me again." "I'll never be you." "Now now Daniel, never say never." Daniel flew at the King as fast as he could but the King just kept teleporting from place to place. "Now Daniel what if I was to send you back in time. Without your friends and Noriko and I destroy this entire universe. It is either that or you join me now, take your pick." Daniel became furious, his rage took control and Daniel charged at the King so fast that the speed of light was at the equivalent of a snail's speed. Daniel got within arm's reach of the King and the King said, "Goodbye my friend I'll be seeing you soon." A massive rift through time was created right in front of Daniel and Daniel accidently went through. Just as Daniel entered the rift he sent a telepathic thought to Noriko. "I'm sorry my love, I will forever love you." Noriko looked up into the sky, tears running down her face as she knew that the worst had happened. "He's gone, Daniel is…" the entire universe that they were in was obliterated. All the lives that were there now gone. All of the planets gone, the space was gone and even the time. Everything in that time was gone like it never existed and never could again.

Daniel fell out of the rift back at his time line back to just after the team left for the future and just after Josh and Icarus came back as well. "Hey Daniel why did you send us back like that?" Daniel didn't answer, he just laid on the grounds and cried for he knew that with the universe that Noriko was in destroyed, there was no way possible to travel to any point in time to find her and the rest of the team because they no longer existed. All of the universe up to the point where the King choose to turn evil was gone and with a new future already written with them gone, there was no way to be able to get the exact same people back with the exact same thoughts and experiences. The love of Daniel's life and his team were gone for good.

Icarus saw how Daniel was felling and lifted Daniel off the ground. Josh and Icarus both carried Daniel into the medical room and got the professor. They told the professor what they knew of the events. Planning to go to the future then finally getting there to only be sent back by Daniel. The professor needed to know what had happened and where the rest of Daniel's team was. The professor used Daniel's broken state of mind to try and enter it and find out what happened. The professor saw it all and saw that Daniel was the evil King. Daniel realised that the professor was in his mind and changed what the professor saw. It was a new mutant that no one had seen that was the King now and not Daniel. Then Daniel erased that thoughts of him being evil from the professors mind, he couldn't allow anyone to see him as evil as that before he tried to get rid of the evil in side of himself. The professor exited Daniel's mind and explained to Josh and Icarus what Daniel went through and also told all of the Xmen and the students a shortened version of the events. Everyone was upset both for the losses of friends and for Daniel having to go through what he had to go through.

The next few months, the student and all of the Xmen tried to comfort Daniel with kind words and love and support. Logan had other ideas though, he used the strict love and told Daniel to snap out of his sadness and work to make it right. Logan even started to hit Daniel to make him snap out of his depression but it didn't work. Daniel's mind was locked away deep into the images of the future events that had occurred and of the possible evil that he may become. Logan was determined to make Daniel snap out of it and he went as far as asking for outside help. He went to an old friend of his. Daniel was still in the medical rom in his trance. The professor was constantly having health problems due to the stress of the losses. The Xmen had a funeral for those who were lost and Josh and Icarus ended up killing themselves from not wanting to be in a world where their friends no longer existed. It just became too much for them and they lost the will to live. Icarus asked Josh to use his darker side of his powers and Josh killed Icarus just as he asked. Josh then jumped of the edge of the cliffs onto the jagged rocks below. The school was in a very dark time and the light was unlikely to return anytime soon.


	13. Chapter THIRTEEN The Search for a new Pu

Chapter THIRTEEN

The Search for a new Purpose, The Avengers

Over two years went by as Daniel continued to hide from the world, he didn't want everyone to try and make him feel happy when all he wanted to do was die. Daniel knew only one way to kill himself and that was to destroy the universe that he was in but that would kill everyone and everything else in it and he couldn't do that again. Throughout the two years Daniel had all of the Xmen trying to get him to get out of his room and to try and move on. Some constantly told Daniel that it wasn't his fault, it was the king's fault. Others tried to pull him out of the room. Logan was the most sympathetic of them all. Logan would just sit there and wait till Daniel said something about the journey to the future and try to talk to Daniel about it. Logan was missing his best friend and if sitting down and listening to Daniel mumble about small parts of a situation that Logan had no clue of was going to help Daniel come back, then Logan was going to sit and wait. So far all that Logan was able to understand was that there was a king, who was ruling the world by killing everyone that stood up to him. The king was the one who killed Noriko, Sophia, Laurie and David, but Daniel also said that he killed them. Logan also heard Daniel say that there was no possible way to get them all back. Logan didn't understand that part but Daniel was the expert on the traveling through time stuff. When Logan wasn't sitting with Daniel and listening, he was ether talking to the professor or Beast to try and understand what was going on. The professor was beginning to understand the situation that Daniel was in and beast was trying to explain the theory behind time travel and universes. Now you may have already guessed this but trying to explain science to Logan is like trying to make a brick wall talk back to you, it's impossible. Logan did his best to help Daniel and to try and understand but over two of trying to help with little to no results, it was causing problems of their own.

Cyclops constantly wanted Daniel to be placed in a prison cell in the underground prison to protect the students from Daniel in case Daniel exploded with rage. Storm want Daniel placed into another dimension. Iceman said that Daniel should be placed on a deserted island or into the Antarctic. Gambit wanted Daniel to be free from the bonds of judgement and most importantly Logan wanted Daniel to be safe from hate and from himself. Daniel was in a massive depressed state and could find a way to kill himself. No one believed that Daniel was capable of dying so they all pushed what Logan said away. Realising that Daniel wasn't safe at the school anymore, Logan decided to get him out of there and take him as far away as possible. To somewhere where Daniel was unable to harm others somewhere like the forests. Logan got Daniel and carried him to the garage, "you better feel lucky bub. This is the only time I'm ever going to carry you around." Logan said with a smile on his face hoping that it would make Daniel react. Logan grab some of Daniel's things. Some clothes and a photo of Daniel and Noriko together, smiling. Logan hoped that it would be helpful in bring Daniel back. They took off without telling anyone where they were going, Logan just left a note saying, "Don't look for us, we will be fine."

Once again it was Daniel and Logan out on their own, out to do their own thing. Except that Daniel was not responding to anything and that they were trying to hide from the world. A few weeks went by before they decided to ditch the car and walk. Then it was about a week before they found themselves a nice cave to stay in and hide. Logan made a camp fire and constantly hunted for food. Logan was the only one eating but that never stopped him from trying to make Daniel eat. Days went by and Daniel just laid there like he was in a coma. One day Logan was sick of the silence and started to talk to Daniel about some of the events that they shared. "Remember the time with Captain America, how we liberated the POW camp. That was a fun fight, those Nazi's didn't stand a chance fighting against the three of us." Logan looked at Daniel and saw no reaction but still continued to talk. Logan mention all of the times they spent together up until they first met Rogue. "How about when we met in that bar and fought against each other just so you see if I remembered you. Then afterwards how we were attacked by that other fighter and the bar owner. Then we met Rogue." Daniel's eyes opened and he said, "Rogue!" Logan looked at Daniel with astonishment, "if I had of known talking about Rogue was going to wake you up, I would have said it years ago." "Logan I know what I must do." "Hold up buddy I need you to tell me what happened in the future." "Oh yes, you deserve an explanation but first where the hell are we." Logan explained to Daniel what had happened at the school and how the Xmen turned against Daniel. Daniel wasn't surprised, he knew that it would happen someday. Logan also told Daniel about these new heroes that were popping up around New York. A guy that called himself Thor saved the outer areas of New York from an attack from his brother Loki. Then there was Tony Stark who was kidnapped by terrorists then escaped and built a suit of armour. The armour was red and gold and had enough fire power to destroy all of New York and still keep going. The public ended up calling him the Ironman. Logan mentioned how Tony Stark got out of the weapon industry and decided to try and save the world. Ended up saving the world from his own friend who created a suit for himself and tried to kill Tony with it. Daniel looked at Logan with surprise. "So the ultimate weapons designer has turned his pages to saving the world now and he has done all of this with a suit of armour?" "Yep that's right and the two of them ended up joining together with a few other guys and saved the world from some aliens that attacked New York." "Holy crap I missed a hell of a lot. Did the Xmen help at all?" "No they didn't, they saw it as a way for the public to look at them badly." "Wow they have gone very downhill." "Yea I know but that doesn't matter now. You're awake and we can get back to our lives." "Wait I want to meet these new heroes and I know just how to get their attention." Daniel and Logan both raced off out of the forest for the first time in about three months and went to find some new clothes. They were dirty and looked like cavemen, even though they were living in a cave. After they were cleaned up, Daniel teleported them both to New York City, home of the infamous Tony Stark and location of his companies head office.

Daniel and Logan made their way to the Stark building. It had only been a few months since the alien attack and most of the city was still in need of repairs. The one building that was obvious, due to having its repairs done first, the Stark building. Daniel and Logan made it there in no time at all. As they entered the building they went to the reception and asked to see the CEO. The receptionist did the usual, "I'm sorry sir you need an appointment to see the CEO Miss Potts." That was all Daniel needed to hear, Tony wasn't in the building nor was he running it. Daniel grabbed Logan and teleported up to the top floor of the building. All of the people in the lobby saw them teleport and the receptionist called for security to go to Miss Potts office. Daniel and Logan were out the front door to the office and just walked in. "Miss Potts it is so good to see you." "Excuse me but you need an appointment to come and see me and do I know you?" "My apologise Miss Potts my name is Daniel Anderson and this is my friend Logan." The phone on Miss Potts desk started to ring. "Oh please don't worry about answering that, it is your security calling to make sure you're ok. We made a bit of an entrance in your lobby." Miss Potts looked at Daniel with confusion as she picked up the phone. As she placed the phone down she continued to look at them with confusion and tried to carefully press a silent alarm for Tony to come to the rescue. "Yes please do call for Tony. I would much like to meet him." Miss Potts was still in much confusion as Daniel said exactly what she was doing. "I was wondering if he would be able to introduce me to the Avengers, I would much like to meet them." "You would need to ask Tony about that." "Not a problem ill just wait till he smashes through that wall there and starts to attack me." Miss Potts was so confused that she had to sit down. She couldn't understand how he could tell what was going to happen before it happens. After a short while the man himself finally turned up. Tony Stark came smashing through the wall that Daniel Said he would and began attacking Daniel and Logan with blasts of energy coming from the gauntlets on his hands. "Tony Stop they are here to talk to you." Yelled Miss Potts trying to make sure Daniel and Logan weren't killed. As Tony stopped fighting Daniel and Logan got up and began to heal their wounds. Tony and Miss Potts saw the wounds on Daniel and Logan's bodies just miraculously heal in an instant. Seeing the shock on their faces, Daniel tried to explain why they were there. "I'm sorry about this please allow me to explain. My named is Daniel Anderson and I am a mutant. My friends name is Logan, he too is a mutant. I was hoping to meet you out of that heap of metal but I guess that this will do." "This is no heap of metal" I apologise about that. What I am here for is to sign up with the avengers." "You want to be an Avenger." "Yes we both do. I have more skills then just the healing and so does Logan. If you would please take off the armour we mean you no harm." Tony paused for a moment then comes out of the amour from the back of it. "Now isn't that better, I guess Howard didn't teach you many manners as a kid." "Wait you knew my father?" "Yes I did with the healing powers we possess, we have the ability to never age. I gained its full power when I met Logan in 1733. I was eighteen and I never aged again from that day. Logan was a bit different, he was the original owner of the power and had to evolve at a slower rate. He stopped aging at about thirty eight years old." "He was the original owner?" "Oh yes, let me explain again. My mutant power is to absorb other mutant's abilities and when I do absorb them the ability goes to its fullest evolution possible. So when I met Logan in 1733 I gained his powers." "Right so you're a freak and so is he." "We don't like that term freak. Besides you can't talk, you were made thanks to me Tony." "What are you talking about?" "Your father took my DNA and used it to find a way to create super soldiers. He used the evolving side to my powers to help the human race evolve faster. You were his pride and joy and your great intellect comes from the evolving experiment that your father did to you." "That's not possible." "Do you ever get smarter as each year passes? The more of a challenge that is placed before you, the more you brain works and over comes the challenge." "How do you know this?" "I told you. You are special, you are an evolved human or as your father called it, a super human." Tony looked at Daniel with confusion then asked, "Do you have proof of this?" "Of course I do. I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't have proof." Daniel then Teleported to the school's control room, he wasn't seen by anyone. Daniel grabbed the flash drive that had the information he needed and teleported back to the Stark building. "Here you go. The proof you wanted." Tony threw the flash drive over to Miss Potts and she looked up the information. After a few moments she told Tony that Daniel was telling the truth and Tony calmed down a little. While they were talking about Tony's father, Daniel was getting serious headaches. He wasn't meant to be able to get headaches because of Logan's powers. Suddenly Daniel's mind was full of amazing thoughts. The world seemed more understandable and Daniel was able to understand how everything worked just by looking at it. He could feel his intelligence level rise incredibly. Daniel was able to absorb the evolutionary growth that Tony was going through and evolve it to extreme levels. Daniel came to the realisation that he was not only able to absorb the powers of mutants but also the skills of any other person who is higher evolved.

"Logan, I just gained a power. My intelligence level just increased dramatically. I'm understanding so much." "What are you on about?" "I think I just gained Tony's intelligence. He is higher evolved from the rest of the human race so I must have evolved and was able to absorb his skills." "Ok now I'm scared of what you can do. If your absorbing peoples skills and powers, you are going be the most powerful being on the planet." "Logan I think we can agree that I am already the most powerful being." "Good point." Daniel and Logan looked at each other with a slight look of worry on their face, they didn't know how far Daniel's powers could go but one thing was for sure, Daniel wanted to test out what he could absorb. "Ok you two, what the hell are you both on about?" "Sorry Tony. I just absorbed your evolutionary skills, your skills of high intellect and because of my ability to evolve the power to its maximum evolution. I now have the ability to understand how everything works. I know how your Ironman suit was built, my mind has created the blue prints for it and with my prior knowledge of science and engineering, I can create it… better." "You have to be insane. No one knows how this is built and my technological advancements are very far ahead of any one on the planet." "Sorry Tony but your wrong. I built items like that in my sleep and now that I have this new power I am able to do a lot more." Tony just stood there with a look of fear on his face. He didn't understand how he wasn't the best in his line of work anymore. "Tony I want to meet the Avengers. I only know of a couple of them but I want to meet them all. Can you call them in for me please?" Tony didn't say a word, he just raised his hand and Miss Potts pressed a button on the desk. "They will be here shortly gentlemen."

As Daniel, Logan, Tony and Miss Potts waited for the Avengers, an aircraft was being prepped for take-off. The Avengers that couldn't fly were in the aircraft and the ones who could flu over to the Stark building. All of the Avengers thought that Tony was in extreme danger and were preparing to attack. As they arrived to the Stark building, they saw the massive damage in one of the walls. Of course, the Avengers didn't know that Tony was the one who made the damage. So the avengers all went racing in to save tony. The aircraft stopped just in front of the damage and Thor was the first one inside. Now Thor is an alien who is able to live for five thousand years. He was seen as a god by the Vikings and has the power over lightning and thunder. Thor's power comes from is mighty hammer named Mjolnir. For all of the ladies out there, Thor is a mighty six foot seven, has some major muscles, blonde hair, blue eyes and a heart of gold. Thor was given the role as protector of earth and has guarded it for hundreds of years. When Thor entered the room he saw that no one was fighting and that everyone was ok. He stood at the hole in the wall that he entered from, thinking as to why they were summoned if there was no danger. The doors opened to the aircraft and out came a man who then transformed as he exited. The man's body became green and muscles built up on his body, his clothes started to tare until they were ripped off the man grew in size until he stood a giant ten feet tall. Because Daniel say the man become this hulk of a giant, Daniel was able to do so thanks to his new evolution or so he thought. The giant man charged at Daniel and Logan with rage in his face. So that Daniel could protect everyone from the dangers of the man, Daniel transformed just like the man and became a giant hulk, Daniel's transformation was different though. Daniel's skin was black instead of green and Daniel's eyes became blood red instead of green. Obviously there were some differences between the two powers. Daniel stood his ground and was ready to stop the man when the man became confused and stopped himself. The man stumbled back a little and was standing next to Tony. Daniel saw that the treat was over and transformed back into himself. With little clothes on Daniel used his powers to turn energy in to matter and created himself a new uniform. It was the same as the last one that he had when he was a New Mutant but this one was able to stretch if and when he used that transformation ever again. The next person of the aircraft was a red haired lady in a tight black uniform that showed all of her figure. She had blue eyes and stood at five foot eleven with her boots on and appeared to be very agile but also looked to be very dangerous. Daniel recognized her as Black Widow from the news reports that was constantly showing on the streets of New York. Black Widow didn't attack or anything, she just walked over to one of the corners of the room and waited. The next person was a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was athletically built and was sex feet tall. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows. His shirt was tight to his body with no sleeves and emphasized his muscles. This guy went a stood next to Black Widow. The last person to exit the aircraft was the last person Daniel and Logan ever thought of seeing again. This person was meant to be dead and yet he was walking out of the aircraft. The person was Captain America. He walked out in his mighty red, white and blue uniform with the stars on it and he had his shield to match. The moment Daniel saw the Captain, he just went into shock and yelled out, "Steve." All of the avengers looked at Daniel in confusion and the Captain looked at Daniel. "Daniel, Logan is that you?" the captain said in surprise. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. How's it going captain?" Said Logan In a relaxed manner. "Yea I'm good. How did you guys live for all of these years?" said the captain in a confused manner. "The same could be said for you Steve. The last time we saw you, you didn't have the ability to live forever." Said Daniel. "Yea I was frozen in ice and was found by shield a few years ago." Said Captain America. "Well it's good to see you again old friend." Said Logan. "So how have the two of you been able to live for so long?" Asked Captain America. "Remember how we both could heal? Well it also made it so the aging process was slowed down so much that we no longer age." Explained Daniel. "Wow that is amazing. So you guys have become friends finally over the years?" Asked Captain America. "Not a first, no. but back in the late nineties we caught up and became friends from there." Explained Daniel. Daniel explained to all of the Avengers as to why they were summoned to the Stark building. Suddenly another aircraft appeared and from it came a man with one eye. He was African American, bald and with one brown eye. The other was covered with an eye patch. He was six foot tall and was a solid build. "What the hell is going on here, the emergency button is for only emergencies. Why the hell are we all here?" said the man. "My apologize sir but I asked for them to all be here." Said Daniel. "And who the hell are you?" said the man. "My name is Daniel and this is Logan and we would like to sign up to be an Avenger."

All of the Avengers talked amongst themselves, discussing the idea of Daniel and Logan joining them. Captain America, Tony Stark and Thor were ok with the idea and even pushed for it to happen. At this point the giant man who the Avengers called Hulk, turned into a normal person and his name was Bruce Banner. Now Bruce, Black Widow, Hawkeye and the guy with the eye patch named Colonel Nick Fury all disagreed with the idea of Daniel and Logan joining the team. So there was quite a discussion on the matter. After about an hour of some yelling and some serious threats, Daniel and Logan were accepted into the team. Daniel was excited, he had a new purpose in life and a new way to help save the world. Daniel thought to himself, "Now I can make sure that I will never become the King of the world." While everyone was talking, Tony brought up one little detail. "So who is going to repair the wall to my building?" Daniel looked at the wall and all of the rubble on the ground and said, "Move out of the way I'll have it done in a second." Daniel walked over to the wall and raised his hands. The rubble lifted off the ground and was disintegrated. Daniel then made new bricks, plaster and glass and placed it all back into the walls then sealed in the cracks and reinforced the support beams around were the hole used to be. "There you go Tony, all done." Tony looked at the walls and couldn't tell that there was a hole there. All of the Avengers looked at Daniel and were amazed by his powers. "What kind of power do you have Daniel Anderson?" Asked Thor, looking at Daniel with confusion. "Thor if I may, can I hold your hammer for a moment?" "Ha this is Mjolnir. Only the Asguardian who is granted its power may hold it. For all others, they cannot lift it off the ground." "May I still try?" "It is your choice." Thor handed Daniel his mighty hammer. Everyone was expecting for Daniel to not be able to hold the hammer and for Daniel to nearly have his arms ripped out as it fell to the ground. When Daniel held the hammer without Thor's help, Daniel held it on his own. In his left hand, he held the mighty hammer and from it Daniel felt a surge of power. From the hammer, Daniel was granted the powers that the hammer grants its holder and Daniel wanted to show off. Daniel used the hammer and created a thunder storm. A bolt of lightning struck through one of the windows and hit the hammer. Everyone in the room looked at Daniel with great fear. "How is this possible, I thought that only an Asguardian was able to hold and use that hammer?" Said Bruce as he was looking in awe. "It looks as though the hammer has granted its powers to another." Thor said with disappointment in his voice. "Here you go Thor. That was an amazing experience. Thank you very much." Thor took the hammer back and looked at it wanting to ask it questions that it couldn't answer. Daniel, being the smart ass that he is, created a sword and placed into it the powers that he gained from Mjolnir. "Thor if you would allow me, I would like to give you this sword. In it I have placed the powers of Mjolnir and wish for you to have it." "How are you able to do this? Mjolnir is one of a kind and no one has ever been able to make another like it." "My powers are great and I have many powers to use to help me do many miracles." "Thank you Daniel Anderson. I will use it with great responsibility. What have you named the sword?" "Oh I have to name it?" "All those who create a mightiest of weapons have given them names." "Ok then. Mmm. I know I shall call it Noriko." "That is a mighty name that you have chosen." "Thank you. Please defend Noriko and use her to defend the earth." "That I will Daniel Anderson." Thor looked deep into the sword, looking at it with amazement. Suddenly he saw, in the reflection of the blade, a bolt of blue lightning. The essence of Noriko's heart and soul was placed into the sword so that she could live on forever.

"So do I get any new toys or are you just gonna hold out on the rest of us?" Tony said as a joke. "I will get to everyone in due time. For now I will leave it at that." Daniel replied. "So now that we are a part of the team is there any special toys that we get so you lot can call us?" Logan asked in his serious tone. "Yea I have a special phone for you in the plane." Fury said as he walked off to the roof. Once Fury got back and gave the phones to Daniel and Logan, they both said their goodbyes and Daniel told Tony that he would be back to help him on a new Ironman Suit. Daniel and Logan teleported out of the Stark building and went home to the school. He had a lot of explaining to do.


	14. Chapter FORTEEN The fight against crime

Chapter FORTEEN

The fight against crime to Ascension

A few months went by since Daniel and Logan got back to the school and a lot of fear was still throughout the school from the knowledge of the King of earth. Everyone wanted to know who he was and Daniel was the only one that knew. People were nagging him for the information but all he kept saying was that the king never revealed his face. Daniel was also getting asked about the Avengers and how he and Logan were apart of them. All of the students were that curious that Daniel couldn't handle it and spent a lot of his time in the danger room. The other thing was that Daniel never had the chance to mourn the loss of his friends and the one he loved so dearly, Noriko. All of the memories of the wonderful times they had and all of the places they went to.

Daniel realised the slum that he put himself into and knew that it wasn't going to help him or those that he lost. He knew that they would want him to become the hero that he could be. All of his powers and immense years of knowledge would help him to stop all of the evil throughout the world. But Daniel needed a place to start, a place that needed help from constant attacks from villains. New York City! Where many heroes are from and where many a villain attack. This would be where Daniel would start, aiding the heroes that are in need and stopping the villains before they have a chance to harm the people of New York. Off he went in search for those in need of Daniel's help.

Daniel stood atop of the Daily bugle, a tall building allowing Daniel to see all of the city. For miles, Daniel saw tops of buildings, and thousands of people walking on the streets. It was the perfect place to look upon the city. Daniel stood there arms folded looking down into the streets, listening to the sounds of the city. Horns beeping, engines roaring, people yelling at each other and construction workers building roads and buildings. Everything seemed to be quite. No crime was on the streets. Then Daniel saw a man running across the roof tops of the buildings adjacent to the Daily Bugle. The man was wearing some red tights, and held a staff in his hands. Daniel didn't like the looks of him and made chase. Daniel followed the man all the way to the most, darkest area of New York known as Hell's Kitchen. This place was full of ether murders, drug dealers and rapists and if they weren't any of those three then they were victims or poor. It wasn't the best place to live in. Daniel continued to follow the red man until they came to a building roof top. The red man stopped and opened up a box full of lock tumblers. The man spun all three locks and then stopped each one at random. The door in front of him then unlocked and he walked in. Daniel teleported into the room and was greeted with a pole hitting him in the face. Daniel instantly retaliated and grabbed the red man and threw him through one of the walls. The man was almost knocked out and could barely move. Daniel walked up to him and said, "Why did you have to go and hit me? Now I know you are one of the bad guys." "Wait I'm not one of the bad guys, I'm a good guy." "That's what all the bad guys say before I take them in." "No wait my name is matt, matt Murdock. I'm a lawyer for those who can't afford a lawyer. I dress up like this to stop the criminals that escape the justice system. I go by Daredevil." "Holy crap I know you, im so sorry mate I didn't realise." Daniel lent over and healed Daredevil's wounds. "Who are you?" Daredevil asked. "My names Daniel, I'm here to try and stop some of the evil that has plagued New York." "Well it's not nice to meet you and next time if you want to meet someone, knock on their front door." "Yea sorry about that I thought you were a bad guy." "Well I'm not and how the hell did you get in? I didn't hear the doors open or the windows." "Oh yea I'm a mutant and I have the power to teleport." "Oh so you're a mutant that can teleport is that right?" "Yea and I have a few other powers." "Wow that's pretty kool." "Yea how about you, do you have special powers." Daniel couldn't feel any mutant powers or any powers from the advance human experiment in him. "Yea I kind of do." Daredevil removed his mask and showed Daniel that he was blind. "Hold up your blind, how did you hit me with that pole?" "My hearing increased so much that I have a sonar like hearing. Every sound that bounces off an object allows me to have a mental image of what that object looks like, just like a sonar." "That is pretty amazing." Although Daredevil had an advancement compared to other people it only his body naturally adapting to the new environment it was placed under so Daniel was unable to obtain his gift, but it wasn't needed. Daniel had so many powers that were simular that it wasn't necessary. "Well I'm sorry that I broke in and maybe I'll see you on the roof tops hunting down the bad guys." "Yea most likely." "See you later" Daniel ran out of the building and teleported back to the Daily Bugle to wait for criminals to start their crimes.

A few days went by and Daniel was still up on that roof top waiting. Finally a major crime happened, a guy dressed in a green suite, flying on a hover board, flu passed Daniel and went to a building where a major fundraiser was occurring. The guy in green attacked the building and Daniel knew what he had to do. Daniel flu over there as fast as he could and threw a massive fire ball at him. Then suddenly another guy turned up wearing red and blue tights with a black spider on them. The spider guy was attacking the green guy and both were creating some panic down on the ground. Daniel needed to end it as fast as possible but without harming anyone. Daniel raced in and grabbed the green guy and held him tight. "Spider boy, hit him with all you got." The spider guy shot out his web at the green guy and Daniel and wrapped them up in the web. While Daniel had a hold of the green guy, he used his phasing powers and sent the green guy to another dimension. The criminal was gone and the people were safe. Daniel then went to the spider guy and decided to have a chat with him. "Hello." Daniel said, "Hi, who are you?" "The names Daniel and who are you?" "I'm called SpiderMAN not spider boy." "Sorry about that, I didn't know who you were. So are you doing the hero business as well?" "Yea why do you want to know so much?" "I'm trying to help the world from the criminals and so far I accidently beat up one hero called Daredevil and know I've met you so I just want to make sure that you are a good guy." "Well I am if you couldn't tell by the fight we just had." "Good point well I'll leave you to it see you later." Daniel teleported back to the Daily Bugle and waited once more.

This continued for months, waiting for a criminal and then defeating the criminal. Daniel met many heroes in New York, Spiderman, Daredevil, the punisher, the fantastic four and even ran into some of the Avengers from time to time. All of them fought to stop crime and Daniel made sure he was there to help. Some of the biggest criminals were put away, like: the green goblin, goblin junior, hob goblin, doc octopus, the lizard man, sand man, venom and carnage, several mob bosses, doc doom, mysterio, doctor sun, dragon man, rhino man, the frightful four, galactus, magneto again and again, hulk when he lost control of himself and many more. The list of criminals was huge but they were taken down one at a time, even when they escaped and tried to rule the world again.

The people were cheering the names of all the heroes, more so for the theatrical ones then the standard guys. Daniel was cheered for more than the rest, he was the only one to take on every criminal and keep going, he never wore a mask but people still didn't know who he was. Well until his code name was leaked to the Daily Bugle, Evolution was the head line of many newspapers. The greatest hero New York has seen. Criminals were in fear of him and all but the Mafia's ran from the city or were placed behind bars. Millions of people looked up to him and revered him as their saviour. He became a mighty hero and stood as the protector. He even protected other parts of the world from some of the most dangerous villains and met even more heroes from around the world. With the world at a calm, Daniel needed to take a break so he went home to the school and just relaxed.

Whilst Daniel trained in the danger room he realised that he needed to do more. The super villains weren't enough, Daniel was going to have to fight against some of the criminals that the police couldn't handle but weren't big enough to be villain material. Daniel looked throughout the news articles and on the TV and found that the Russian and Italian Mafias were causing more than their fair share of crime. Drugs, weapons, prostitutes and murders, these were the top crimes that the Russian and Italian Mafias were involved in. this was the way to help Daniel to prevent from becoming the King, by stopping the biggest crime syndicates in the world and the Russians were on the top of his list.

Daniel once again said his goodbyes to the Xmen and his dear friend Logan. Daniel was to complete this task on his own. Daniel went to the closest city with one of the mafias, New York. With a very short time of travelling he was in the Bronx in the search for the names of the leaders in New York. Daniel started with the most obvious of crimes, Prostitutes. Throughout the night Daniel saw hundreds of them, poor innocent women being taken advantage of for money. Daniel went many groups of girls asking about their "pimp", trying to get to them and stopping them. Sadly for Daniel, none of the girls would talk. They were afraid of their pimps and wouldn't rat them out. Daniel used all of his persuasion to get them to talk but they left him with no choice, Daniel forced his way into the girl's minds and got the location of the pimps. Finding that some of the pimps used crummy hotels as their main base of operation, Daniel sort out the hotels and put an end to their crimes. Daniel made sure that all of the pimps were placed into jail and that the girls were given a proper chance to make it in the world with real jobs. After months of helping the girls and taking out other pimps Daniel felt that he made a real change to New York, but that didn't last long.

Not long later, all of the Pimps that Daniel had put away were released due to no police officer arresting them and no evidence or complainant. This was terrible, Daniel had to find a way to stop them again and make sure a police officer arrested them with evidence legally obtained. It was so much work just to stop the criminals, especially when they were the clear criminals for the crime. Daniel spent weeks trying to stop them and the frustration was really kicking in. Daniel had one sure way to stop them but that was going done the wrong path. Fighting to keep his morals, Daniel just stopped the crimes that were happening at that point in time. If he saw a drug deal happen he would take the drugs from the buyer and knockout the dealer and take him to the police station with the drugs and leave him there to be arrested. Word slowly got around of a vigilante taking out the criminals on the streets. People were getting more afraid to commit crimes. Slowly the gang leaders got together and made plans to stop Daniel by setting a trap. A massive bank robbery happened and Daniel was the first one there to stop it. Daniel took down the criminals and gave the money back to the bank but as soon as Daniel walked out side he was stopped by the police. Daniel was placed under arrest for being the vigilante and the criminals were released due to being unlawfully arrested. The rage Daniel had inside of him was immense. When Daniel was placed inside of one of the cells, he released all of his rage and the hulk inside of him came out. He turned into the giant raging black being and destroyed the cell and escaped. A few police officers were injured and many prisoners were killed, now Daniel was in big trouble. With warrants out for his arrest and him being the high priority target Daniel needed to deal with the crimes in a different manner. Police ignored all other crimes and focused everything on Daniel. Mob bosses and drug dealers took massive advantage of the situation and went all out. Daniel, with the police on his tail and knowing that the police wouldn't do anything, had to take drastic measures to stop the crimes. He started to kill them off. Any criminal that he found was killed for the sake of the world and to ensure that they would never commit a crime again. "This has to be done I have no other choice."

Up the mafia's chain of command, Daniel killed one gang after another till he slowly found families of Russian mafia. The kids above twelve were helping their fathers commit the crimes and the wives were enjoying the glory of the blood money. Not matter what they had to be stopped, they all had to die. Daniel did the kinder thing and killed the children first that way they didn't have to see Daniel killing their parents. Daniel felt terrible after killing the kids and hated himself for it but "it needed to be done, for the sake of the world." Daniel took out approximately one hundred mafia families with three to four children in each family. The darkness in Daniel's heart flourished over the new Daniel and just stayed hidden until the time was just right. After all of New York was cleared of the Russians, Daniel moved from city to city, killing off everyone he could find. America's crime wave had dropped by 40% if they didn't include the killings that Daniel was doing. After hearing the news of the crime drop, Daniel decided to hit the mafia right and the head. Daniel went to Russia and began his hunt in their capital, Moscow. Daniel swept through like a plague killing hundreds of people trying to find the head family in charge of all the mafias. Daniel's morals were out the door and he no longer cared about right and wrong. By the time he made it to the head of the mafia, he found out that they were inside the government and throughout Russia's justice system. How can a world be rid of a criminal organisation if they were within the system that's meant to stop them. Daniel knew what he had to do and he need to come back to reality. While Daniel was crushing the minds of a few state leaders, he got a call from the one people that he didn't want to hear from. Captain America called him to tell him that they were after a mass murderer that's attacking. "Daniel we need your help, we have a vigilante that has killed hundreds of people, he needs to be stopped." "I'm a little busy Steve I've got a pressing problem myself, I'll get back to you later." Daniel then hung up the phone and destroyed it before the Avengers could locate him through GPS. He cut of the only chance of being stopped and the darkness found its opportunity. It started to whisper to his mind and made Daniel do its bidding. Daniel finally killed off all of the mafia families and all of the politics that were on the mafia's pay role.

As he thought he had done well, he found himself in deeper problems. The Russian Government didn't take to kindly to the murders of their people and to the mass destruction of their cities. War was declare against Daniel and against every one or country that harboured him. With a mass war in front of him, he found himself with no other choice. He couldn't allow the Russians to attack him or other countries because of him. So Daniel did the unspeakable. Daniel committed an act of such great evil that from that point onward, he would never be able to return to good. Daniel became the new Hitler. Like Hitler and the Jews, Daniel whipped out the Russians in one swift move. All of its people, all of the cities and an entire culture was whipped from the earth. Daniel set off all of their nuclear warheads and those who made it through the explosions were killed by Daniel with his telekinesis. Millions killed to save billions, "It had to be done. I won't allow a war to start when they couldn't see that I did the right thing." Daniel made sure that the radioactive dust was cleared up before it spread too far and made sure the land was reusable, he may want to rebuild on it later.

The Avengers saw the destruction of Russia and of all the news reports of Daniel killing people. They realised that Daniel wasn't the good hearted person that they originally meet over a year ago. Something had to be done and they were the ones to stop him. The Xmen and the professor all saw the news reports as well and they knew that Daniel needed to be stopped but had no clue as to how to stop him. How do you kill a person as powerful as Daniel? How do you fight that much power? He is a god compared to the Xmen and they knew it.

After taking care of the Russians, he only had the Italian mafia to go. Italy, the country full of great foods and wines, wonderful hearted people and some of the greatest historical monuments of all time. But behind all of that beauty there was a cockroach and it was a big one. The Italian Mafia were the most cunning around the world. They hid in plain sight and the crimes they committed were having government officials in their pockets and major scales of blackmail, murder, illegal loans and huge cases of arson. They were never caught and if by some chance they were, the evidence against them would magically disappear. Daniel saw it as a major priority to stop them and it needed to be done fast. Daniel knew that he couldn't do it the same way as he did with the Russians. He needed to change his tactics, he needed to infiltrate the Italian mob.

Daniel knew that in order to infiltrate them he needed to prove himself and prove himself he did. First it was major robberies. Banks, art galleries and museums were his main targets. When it was required, he would kill the guards and employees so it made him look more desirable. Daniel made sure to use his powers as well so that it was more of a big deal. After several months, Daniel was finally approached by a few guys that looked like the muscle for the mob. They took Daniel to a hidden location on an island just off the coast of Italy. There Daniel met a small time leader of the mob. "Hello my young friend, my name is Salvatore and you are going to be one of my boys." "I don't think so buddy I'm looking to go higher up then you." "Hahaha. You have balls kid but you need to know where you stand." Salvatore ordered for his muscle to beat up Daniel. Daniel was punched and kicked like there was no tomorrow. The guys stopped beating up Daniel after their hands were bleeding and in shear pain. "Is that all you lot have. A girl punches harder than you princesses." Salvatore looked at Daniel in surprise and Daniel looked at him like he was food on the menu. "So kid you're more then what I've heard. I knew you were mutant but it seems you're more powerful than the rumours." "So then who is your boss so I can get him to take me higher again?" "Not so fast kid…" "Trust me I'm no kid. I'm older then you could imagine." "Ok then. You need to prove yourself to the bosses in order to go to them and the only way to do that is to impress me." "Or I could rip the information out of your mind and then kill you." "Wait what?" Daniel raised his hand and began to chock Salvatore and extracted the information from him. Daniel knew where to go so he just killed Salvatore and all of the people in the building. He wasn't going to allow anyone to warn the next boss.

Daniel travelled to a small town south of Rome and found a massive family known as the Belle family. They were a major mob and were second in command of the entire Italian mafia. Daniel hit the big one here. The family was over two thousand people and every one of them had a part in the mob. Some were in charge of the drugs, some looked after the weapons distribution. There were major serial killers and all of them were apart of some kind of black mail and extortion. If a crime happened in Italy, they knew about it. Daniel knew that if one member was hurt in the family, then he would have to take on all of them. First thing was first. He needed to find the head of the family and find out who their bosses were. Daniel turned invisible and snuck through all of the people and read each of their minds trying to find the boss. It took him days, going through all of the people but finally he found out who it was. The boss went by the name of Fat Tony. Daniel thought it was so stereotypical of an Italian mob boss having that name but Daniel just focused on his mission. He snuck through the main gates of the house Fat Tony was in and hid from the cameras. No one had a clue that he was there, the cameras couldn't see him while he was invisible and if someone tried to walk into him, Daniel would phase his body just like Kitty Pride and went right through them. Daniel found his way to an office that Fat Tony was in all alone. Daniel shut the door and made all of the curtains close. Fat Tony was scared and knew something was going on. "Who is that? Who's there?" Daniel kept quiet and watched as Fat Tony tried to run out the door. Daniel forced it to stay shut and grabbed Fat Tony around the neck. "This is for the people you have killed and hurt. This is for the crimes you have committed and the evil you had done." Fat Tony screamed for his life as Daniel crushed his throat and watched the life in his eyes disappear. All of the people in the area heard Fat Tony scream and got all of the Belle family together. Daniel had declared war against them and the news of Fat Tony's death made it to the big boss. One phone call and all of the Italian Mafia was after him. Daniel made quick work of the Belle family. There was no mutants in there and they only had machine guns and assault rifles, none of those would hurt Daniel. Hours of killing and finally other families from around Italy made it to take care of Daniel. Thousands of people slaughtered and those that were mutants were taken care of just as easily. Corpses burning from Daniel's pyro powers, broken bodies and collapsed homes all around him. When the news of the Mafia's demise made it around the country, fear swept through those who were connected to them and all of the mafia's gangs were gone. The Italian government knew of what had occurred over in Russia and feared that it was the same person. They didn't want to fight Daniel nor lose any more people or their way of life, so they just accepted their losses and tried to move on.

Daniel was as dark as he could possibly be now. The evil in his heart was so strong and so dark that he cared not for justice or for the sake of the planet but so that there was no one there to stop him. Meanwhile in America, the Mexican Cartel was taking control of the areas that the Italian and Russian Mafia's once controlled. And it needed to be stopped, no one takes over Daniel's terrain.


	15. Chapter FIFTEEN The gangs of Japan and a

Chapter FIFTEEN

The gangs of Japan and a new love

With Russia destroyed and all of the treats to Daniel (from Russia) gone and the Italian Mafia gone, Daniel had only a few more threats to deal with before he could begin his dark plans. No one was strong enough to stop him in this decade and he knew that all that could stop him in the future had to die. That's what this part of the story is about.

Japan, the most technologically advanced country on the planet. The ultimate leaders in modern and future technology. They surpass all others in their ingenuity but that was also their downfall. Daniel knew it and saw what could possibly happen if they were able to live long enough to create a way to kill Daniel. "Japan, the epicentre of my potential destruction, they must be stopped…. They all must die!" Daniel's mind was so overwhelmed by the darkness and the darkness didn't want to die. So the first place Daniel attacked was the heart of Japan, Tokyo.

Daniel flew over to Japan, he knew he had some time to spare. They would be able to build a weapon to kill him in a few days. So Daniel drifted over to Tokyo, seeing all of the people racing around from street corner to street corner. The perfect flow of the chaos on the streets. As Daniel looked down upon them he began to truly see himself as a god and they were the ants that he could toy with. He stood upon the roof top of a skyscraper and looked down, his had burning up as he created a fireball. "Run, run, run as fast as you can cause King Ando, lord of the world and your merciless god is here to kill you all." Yelled Daniel to all of the people on the ground. The flow of people stopped as they looked up and saw fireballs raining from the sky. Hundreds of them falling, the people were screaming and ran for their lives. In mere seconds, Daniel killed thousands of people. The people who were directly under the fireballs were incinerated, some were still on fire but dead and others were running around the streets on fire screaming for help. Only a small handful made it out alive but that wouldn't last, Daniel was only toying with the people for he had much bigger plans. Slowly, Daniel travelled over Tokyo killing people in several ways. Some he burned, some he electrocuted and some he even drowned. No one stood a chance, but what Daniel didn't know was the Yakuza were gathering to try and stop him. Yes I said the Yakuza, the Mafia of Japan, if the people of Japan were killed how would they make money and cause pain themselves.

After several days went by Daniel went south of Tokyo, to a city called Yokohama. And that's where the Yakuza made their move. Daniel started to kill the people of Yokohama, fireballs and electricity were Daniels choice this day. Suddenly Daniel was getting hit was bullets from all over the place. Then missiles were fired at him. The Japanese army were attacking him. Constantly getting hit by missiles and bullets, Daniel lost it and turned his attention to the army. Suddenly the missiles were turned around back at those who were firing them. The bullets were redirected at the people on the ground. Helicopters and fighter jets were sent flying into buildings and the people on the ground. Then the tanks and soldiers came. Daniel saw this as the time to have some fun. When he finished off the aerial attacks, Daniel landed on the ground and attacked the soldiers and tanks by hand. Daniel's claws were unleashed and he turned into the black hulk. The rage in his eyes shook the ultimate fear into the hearts of these honourable warriors. The soldiers knew they would die but for Japan, they would die defending with honour. Daniel ran at the soldiers, slaughtering them all. Bodies flying through the sky, blood on the ground and all over Daniel. The tanks fired their cannons as fast as they could but they didn't effect Daniel, especially after Daniel made a psychic shield around himself. Nothing stood a chance against him.

On the tops of the buildings and across the walls of them came Japans newest heroes, the Yakuza. Thugs, murderers and thieves running at Daniel with guns, knives and swords. All of them working with the army to kill Daniel. Daniel was surrounded and was being attacked from everywhere. But with the evil in his heart and mind, he just laughed at them all and yelled, "You truly think you can defeat me, I am a god and you are all pathetic little worms." Daniel began to build up some serious energy, he was glowing, getting brighter and brighter as he built up the energy. He was going to send the ultimate burst of energy to kill all of the people of Japan and end it all right there. The explosion would disintegrate all of the people and the building, cars, buses, roads, trees and mountains all over Japan. Daniel had only one problem while doing this. He had to take down his psychic shield and take all of the attacks from the Yakuza and the army. But Daniel didn't care, he could heal so fast that it would be like nothing happened. While Daniel built up the energy, one of the Yakuza ran at Daniel with an odd object. It looked like a giant needle with heaps of robotic creatures in it. The Yakuza with the needle ran like there was no tomorrow and there wouldn't be if he didn't get the Daniel fast enough. Then the Yakuza man stabbed Daniel right in the chest with the needle and all of the creatures went inside of Daniel. Daniel stopped building energy and grabbed the Yakuza man by the head and crushed his skull between his hands. Then Daniel made a confused look on his face. Then slowly he returned from the hulk to his normal self. He was confused as to how this was happening. Then one of the Yakuza leaders walked up to Daniel and said, "Now who is the god bitch." Daniel had no powers and didn't know what to do, he ran for his life, what he feared had come true and he didn't know how to reverse it. The army and Yakuza chased after him, bullets flying past him, Daniel just kept running. After hours of running from them Daniel felt some clarity come to his mind. It felt like the darkness was disappearing from his mind, then all of the evil that he had committed hit him right in the face. He felt so much guilt and so much pain for what he had done. It was worse than finding out he was the King and killing the love of his life and all of his friends. He couldn't handle it but he also knew that he could never go back to the school for help, so he ran.

Over the next year Daniel went from Country to country trying to get a ride from the ships captains. Daniel had no passport, no I.D. and everyone knew him. Daniel wanted to make it back to see the only person that he thought would not hate him for being taken over by the darkness that is in him, the person that showed him kindness every time he was down or in a bad place. Daniel needed to get to Exville, he felt the need to talk to Amelia, the owner of Daniel's favorite café and the person the Daniel felt the closest to. Slowly over that year, from Japan to Russia, Russia to the Ukraine, the Ukraine to Iraq, Iraq to South Africa, South Africa to England and then back to U.S.A. Daniel had to hide himself as much as possible, he had over three hundred years of experience of hiding so it wasn't too hard. Daniel spent several months drifting from one town to the next, trying to stay away from the big cities where it was more likely to have someone that would recognize him. As the months went by he felt his body change, he wasn't able to eat as well as he should have been. Never needing to eat three full meals a day he wasn't ready for the life of mortality. With his powers gone his body wasn't able to repair itself nor aid itself when Daniel was starving. Eventually Daniel was able to make it to Exville, but sadly almost everyone in this town knew what he looked like no matter how much his body and facial hair had changed. So Daniel kept to the alley ways and in the shadows, looking like a drifter just passing through. In the cloud of the night Daniel went to the café and broke in as quietly as possible. Amelia didn't wake up to him and Daniel wasn't going to scare her at this time of the night. Daniel went down to the café and got himself something to eat, more like he almost emptied the cool room. Then Daniel went back up stairs and laid down on the couch and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Amelia screamed her lungs out as she saw Daniel lying there on her couch. Daniel jumped up and raced over to Amelia and placed his hand over her mouth. "Sense my emotions, I'm not here to hurt you. Please!" Amelia nodded and Daniel removed his hand. She could feel his pain and guilt and the hatred he had for himself. "Amelia I'm so sorry for putting this on you but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." "So you come here to make me a conspirator?" "No I just needed time to think where I'm not being hunted down and I need to find a way to prove that I'm not that guy that destroyed Russia, Italia and Japan." "What do you mean that you're not that guy?" "I have a darkness inside of me, it keeps making me do evil things, and normally it comes out when I'm angry but this time it made its way into my mind slowly. It took control of me." Amelia could sense that Daniel was telling the truth, she could feel that Daniel was also confused and needed to know why. "There's something different about you. What is it?" Daniel took a deep breath and tried not to cry and said, "I have no powers. I'm human." Amelia was in shock, the ultimate mutant had lost all of his powers. "How did this happen to you?" "The Yakuza injected some kind of creature into me, I think that's what's causing it." "So why don't you go get them taken out?" "Cause if I got to a hospital I'll get the same greeting as you gave me plus the police will be called. Also I don't feel the darkness inside of me anymore. Without the powers I think the darkness is no more." "Oh my god, so what are you going to do?" "Try and stay hidden and live what's left of my life." Daniel and Amelia talked for hours about what Daniel was going through and how the darkness disappeared. Daniel was happy that he was mortal and was able to finally live out his life and die an old man. Daniel and Amelia took each day one at a time. While Amelia worked down stairs in the café, Daniel was helping out around the house. Slowly the days became weeks and the weeks became months, people were slowly forgetting the face of the man who destroyed Russia, Italy and Japan. Daniel was able to slowly make his way into the café and helped out in the kitchen cooking the meals and making the cakes for everyone. He was living a quiet and happy life. Over the period of time Daniel and Amelia started to give each other those blissful smiles as they looked at each other. They continued their lives with each other for five whole years till they finally decided to get married. Daniel took her out to the dining area he sat her down at his favorite seat and he took a knee beside her. "Amelia, throughout the past five years I have been shown the beauty and love that comes from a person that you know deep in your heart is meant to be with you for life. I can't imagine a world that doesn't have me and you growing old and having a family together. So I have brought you down here to the place where we first met to ask you, will you marry me?" Amelia started to cry and knew in her heart that it was meant to be. "Yes Daniel I will marry you." Joy and love swept through Daniel's heart, this was a giant leap into having his dream finally come true.

Over the five years, word got to Daniel that several of the Xmen were killed, Emma, Beast and Cyclops. And others died of natural causes, the professor, Iceman and Kitty Pride. All that was left of the original team was Logan, Rouge, Gambit and Jean. A lot of the students from the school left to go to college or to just live out their lives as best as possible. After Daniel's war path. All of the governments demanded that all mutants get registered as soon as they are born. But that was a few years before this next part. Amelia spent months on planning the wedding of a life time. Searching for the right dress, shoes, table cloths and much, much more. The plans were working out beautifully, not many people remembered what Daniel looked like. The town was excited for the wedding and so was Daniel and Amelia. Daniel felt that it was at perfect peace. Slowly the big day finally came and they had a beautiful ceremony and the reception was packed with half of the town. Everyone pitched in to help cook for half of the town a lot of the decorations were donated by the towns folk and when it came to the speeches, the mayor stood up and gave a big, like all mayors do. After about a dozen or so people gave Daniel and Amelia their blessings Daniel finally got up and said his thanks to everyone for the help and for all of the people coming to celebrate this momentous day. As the day ended and night fell, Daniel took Amelia back to the house and the celebrated their marriage till the sun came up the next morning. Which, by the time the wedding was over, was only two or three hours. The slept the day a way cuddled up in each other's arms.

Daniel was woken by a huge pain in his chest. Daniel yelled at the top of his lungs in pain. Amelia woke up scared and trying to help Daniel. Suddenly Daniel got up out of the bed and held his chest as it felt like it was being ripped apart. Daniel felt the bones in his chest being broken as if something was pushing to get out of him. Daniel turned to face Amelia, sensing that this was the end. "Goodbye my love." Amelia look on in horror and was screaming, "NOOOOOOOO!" Daniel's chest ripped apart and from there came the robotic creatures that were injected into him back in Japan. Daniel's blood was spread throughout the room and all over Amelia. Amelia screamed once again, she was in so much fear that she passed out. Daniel was collapsed on the floor rapidly dying, looking at the ceiling thinking, "why now?" Daniel's eyes closed and he was dead, his world gone, finally after three hundred years he finally got to die. He just regretted that he had to leave Amelia in such a horrific way. Then Daniel felt something in him. Something familiar and cold. The darkness had returned! In a deep, dark and husky voice came, "I won't let you die that easily Daniel. The king will rise once more." Suddenly Daniel's body started to heal. His chest rebuilt itself and the skin healed over. Then Daniel awoke, the robotic creatures lying next to him and blood all over the walls and floor. Daniel stood up and looked around, he saw Amelia lying on the bed unconscious. Daniel just stood there smiling at the gory, bloody walls and said, "What a glorious return, the king returns rising from blood." Daniel was once again the king and the king wanted revenge. Before Daniel left he left a note for Amelia, _**Thanks for the six year holiday, I'll make sure to leave this town till last**_.

Daniel teleported to the rooftops of Tokyo and used his psychic powers to tell them all, "I'm back and you all are going to suffer for what the Yakuza did to Me." thousands of people were screaming in fear. They all remembered the pain and suffering that happened back then and chaos broke out. Daniel rose up into the clear sky and reached out his hand. A huge energy ball suddenly appeared and grew massively. Then Daniel fired the energy ball. It was the size of Tokyo and when it collided with the ground, all of the Buildings and people were instantly whipped out. The energy ball then exploded and destroyed everything in its wake. In mere moments Daniel had destroyed Tokyo and wanted more. He used his telepathic powers to connect his mind with those that were connected to or were a part of the Yakuza. Daniel focused on their minds so hard that all over the world, people were dropping dead after screaming in extreme agony. No one stood a chance against Daniel's revenge. The news got ahold of some of the split second footage before the energy ball hit Tokyo and the whole world was made known to Daniel's return.

With Japan now gone, Daniel only knew of two other places he needed to take care of. The home of guerilla warfare and the capital of earth, U.S.A. back at the café, Amelia woke up in a hospital to the police asking her many questions about what had happened in her bed room. She couldn't answer them for she knew that she would be placed in jail for aiding Daniel and she couldn't allow that to happen in her condition.


End file.
